Duquesa por Accidente
by luxy1985
Summary: Darien Chiba, duque de Shield, era tan aristocrático, orgulloso y arrogante como su propio título… ¿Cómo podía desear este banquero multimillonario a una pobre camarera como Serena? Darien consiguió a Serena y la dejó embarazada por accidente. En su mundo tan tradicional, sólo quedaba una opción posible: el matrimonio... pero sólo por el bien de su hijo…
1. Argumento

**Hola, aquí les traigo la última historia de está trilogía, por fin después de tanto esperar, nos enteraremos que le pasó a la hermanita que dió en adopción la vieja fea de Circonia (jejeje que mala soy), espero que les guste, la novela es de Lynne Graham y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los adapto por diversión, un beso Isa XD **

Duquesa por accidente

Lynne Graham

Argumento:

Seducida y luego desposada… pero sólo por el bien de su hijo…

Darien Chiba, duque de Shield, era tan aristocrático, orgulloso y arrogante como su propio título… y también guapo y arrebatador hasta lo imposible. ¿Cómo podía desear este banquero multimillonario a una pobre camarera como Serena?

Sin embargo, así era. Darien consiguió a Serena y la dejó embarazada por accidente. En el mundo tan tradicional de Darien, sólo quedaba una opción posible: el matrimonio. Después de todo, ninguno de sus nobles antepasados se había casado por amor…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba, duque de Shield, se despertó cuando su mayordomo abrió las cortinas de su dormitorio y le deseó buenos días a su señor con voz muy alegre. Darien, de rostro delgado y moreno, muy atractivo, dudaba que el día que lo esperaba fuera diferente en algún modo de cualquier otra jornada, tal y como había ocurrido durante los últimos meses. Las toallas limpias lo esperaban en el cuarto de baño para su aseo. Un traje de un conocido diseñador, hecho a medida para él, una camisa con sus iniciales y corbata a juego estaban a aguardándolo para que se vistiera.

Elegante y, como siempre, de un aspecto inmaculado, Darien bajó por fin la magnífica escalera del castillo familiar con la majestuosidad y el digno porte de sus ilustres antepasados. Sabía que se sentía muy aburrido de todo aquello y le dolía este sentimiento, consciente de que tenía la suerte de contar con salud, riqueza y éxito. De las paredes junto a las que pasaba colgaban los retratos de sus predecesores, la flor y nata de la orgullosa aristocracia castellana, desde el primer Duque, que había sido un famoso militar y contemporáneo de Cristóbal Colón, hasta el padre de Darien, un distinguido banquero que murió cuando su hijo contaba apenas con cinco años.

—Su Excelencia.

Tras haber sido saludado por Artemis, su mayordomo, y dos doncellas al píe de las escaleras con la misma pompa y ceremonia con la que se habría saludado al primer Duque en el siglo XV, Darien se dirigió al comedor, donde ya lo esperaba la prensa del día. Todos sus deseos y necesidades se preveían cuidadosamente y, mientras comía, reinaba en el comedor una paz completa, dado que se conocía su preferencia por el silencio mientras desayunaba.

Le llevaron un teléfono. Su madre, Neherenia, la duquesa viuda de Shield, lo llamaba para pedirle que fuera a almorzar con ella en la casa que ella tenía en Sevilla. No le venía bien. Tendría que cambiar todas sus citas de negocios en el banco. Sin embargo, Darien, consciente de que pasaba muy poco tiempo con sus parientes, accedió de mala gana.

Mientras se tomaba un café, sus brillantes ojos oscuros descansaron sobre el retrato de cuerpo entero de su difunta esposa, Michiru, que colgaba de la pared opuesta. Se preguntó si alguien de la familia se había percatado que sólo faltaban dos días para el primer aniversario de su muerte. Michiru había sido su amiga de la infancia y su muerte había dejado un profundo vacío en su ordenada vida. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría superar el sentimiento de culpabilidad por el trágico fallecimiento de aquélla y decidió que lo mejor sería pasar ese día fuera de España, trabajando en Londres. Era un hombre muy sentimental.

Se pasó la mañana muy ocupado trabajando en el Banco Chiba, una institución que llevaba ocupándose de las fortunas de los mismos clientes desde hacía generaciones y donde los servicios de Darien como uno de los banqueros de inversiones de más éxito en todo el mundo estaban muy demandados. Era un hombre inteligente y dotado para la inversión de bienes y mantenimiento de las grandes fortunas, y se le consideraba un genio a la hora de analizar los mercados monetarios mundiales. Jugar con cifras complejas le gustaba y le satisfacía plenamente. Los números, al contrario de las personas, resultaban fáciles de comprender y de tratar.

Cuando llegó a la cita que tenía para almorzar con su madre, se sorprendió al ver que su tía Circonia, la hermana de su madre, y sus dos hermanas, Setsuna y Hotaru, estuvieran también presentes.

—Sentía que había llegado el momento de hablar contigo —murmuró Neherenia mientras tomaban un aperitivo.

Darien la interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Sobre qué, precisamente? —dijo frunciendo las negras cejas.

—Ya llevas viudo un año —respondió Setsuna.

—¿De verdad crees que necesitas recordármelo? —replicó secamente Darien.

—Ya has estado de luto el tiempo adecuado. Ha llegado la hora de que vuelvas a pensar en casarte —le informó su madre.

—No estoy de acuerdo —repuso él secamente, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Hotaru se decidió a intervenir.

—Nadie va a poder reemplazar a Michiru, Darien. Ni nosotros lo esperamos ni tú puedes…

—Debes anteponer la continuidad del título de nuestra familia —afirmó Neherenia con gravedad—. En la actualidad, no hay heredero alguno ni para el título ni para las propiedades familiares. Tienes treinta y tres años. El año pasado, cuando murió Michiru, todos aprendimos lo frágil y caprichosa que puede ser la vida. ¿Y si te ocurriera a ti algo similar? Debes casarte y engendrar un heredero, hijo mío.

El gesto con el que Darien apretó los labios hubiera desanimado a cualquiera a seguir hablando del tema. No tenía necesidad alguna de que le recordaran aquel detalle, cuando se había pasado la vida consciente de sus responsabilidades. Efectivamente, no había conocido ni una hora de libertad de la pesada carga de las expectativas que acompañaban a su privilegiado estatus social y a su gran riqueza. Se le había educado en las mismas tradiciones que a sus antepasados: el deber, el honor y la familia eran lo primero. Sin embargo, por fin una excepcional chispa de rebeldía estaba prendiendo dentro de él.

—Conozco perfectamente esos hechos, pero no estoy listo para volver a casarme otra vez —replicó secamente.

—Me pareció que te ayudaría si nosotros redactáramos una lista de posibles candidatas para ayudarte —respondió Neherenia con una amplia sonrisa.

—No creo que eso me ayudara en nada. De hecho, me parece una idea descabellada —le espetó fríamente Darien—. Cuando decida casarme, y eso si quiero hacerlo, seré yo quien elija a mi esposa.

Su tía Circonia decidió no guardar silencio. Propuso una candidata de una familia tan rica e importante como la suya. Darien le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, pero su madre no se achantó. Fue aún más rápida que su hermana a la hora de sugerir el nombre de su candidata, una joven viuda con un hijo y, por lo tanto, y según sus propios términos, de «fertilidad demostrada». Una expresión de profundo desagrado recorrió los hermosos rasgos de Darien. Sabía exactamente lo que su madre quería decir con eso. Setsuna, su hermana mayor, no se rindió tampoco y sugirió el hombre de la hija adolescente de una amiga íntima como candidata a ser la perfecta esposa. Darien estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada. Como él bien sabía, el matrimonio podía ser una relación llena de desafíos, incluso para aquellos que parecen ser la pareja perfecta.

—Celebraremos una fiesta e invitaremos a algunas mujeres adecuadas —anunció Neherenia, siguiendo con el tema con la obstinada insensibilidad de una mujer acostumbrada a salirse con la suya—, pero no invitaremos a tu candidata, Setsuna. Realmente no creo que una muchacha tan joven pudiera ser apropiada. La esposa de un Chiba tiene que ser una mujer madura, buena conocedora de la etiqueta, educada y socialmente aceptable, además de provenir de una familia adecuada.

—No pienso asistir a esa fiesta —declaró Darien sin dudarlo—. En estos momentos, no tengo intención alguna de volver a casarme.

Hotaru tomó la palabra.

—Pero si al menos fueras a la fiesta, podrías enamorarte de alguien.

—Darien es el duque de Shield —replicó Neherenia en tono desafiante—. Por suerte, sabe quién es y sabe que no debe pensar en esas tonterías.

—No habrá fiesta —decretó Darien. Una ira implacable había ido prendiendo poco a poco dentro de él. Apenas si se podía creer que su propia familia pudiera estar tratando de dirigir su vida de aquel modo.

—Tan sólo estamos pensando en ti y en lo mejor para ti —murmuró Neherenia dulcemente.

Darien observó a su madre, que lo había enviado a un internado en Inglaterra cuando sólo tenía seis años y que había permanecido impertérrita ante las cartas suplicantes que él le enviaba para que le permitiera regresar a su casa.

—Sé lo que es mejor para mí, mamá. Un hombre debe actuar por sí mismo en un asunto tan personal.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Serena! ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Andrew Furuhata. Entonces, dio un paso atrás y señaló el coche con un gesto parecido a una reverencia.

Serena Winston estudió con los ojos abiertos de par en par su viejo coche, al que Andrew había repintado del color cereza que a ella tanto le gustaba. Rodeó el vehículo asombrada por la transformación, que había borrado todo rastro de herrumbre, golpes y arañazos.

—¡Es increíble! Has hecho un milagro, Andrew.

—Para eso están los amigos. Espero que consiga pasar la ITV sin problema alguno. He cambiado también muchas piezas. Sabía que ayudarte a mantener tu coche en la carretera era el mejor regalo que podía hacerte —admitió su amigo y casero.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Andrew era un hombre corpulento, de cabello claro y más alto que Serena. Esta era muy menuda con una melena de rizos rubios y enormes ojos celestes.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias…

Andrew se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás. Estaba avergonzado por aquella demostración de gratitud.

—No hay de qué —dijo, tímidamente.

Serena conocía el verdadero valor de tanta generosidad y le emocionaba profundamente que él hubiera sacrificado tiempo libre para trabajar en su desvencijado coche. Andrew era su amigo íntimo y él sabía que Serena necesitaba el vehículo para recorrer las tiendas y las ferias de artesanía en las que ella vendía sus objetos de cerámica los fines de semana. Serena y Andrew habían vivido en familias de acogida de pequeños y sus vínculos se remontaban muy atrás en el tiempo.

—No te olvides que esta noche me voy a quedar en casa de Ida —le recordó Andrew—. Te veré mañana.

—¿Cómo está Ida?

Al pensar en la anciana, Andrew lanzó un suspiro.

—Tan bien como se puede esperar. Es decir, no es que se vaya a poner mejor.

—¿Se sabe ya cuándo la van a llevar al asilo?

—No, pero está la primera de la lista.

Era propio de Andrew cuidar de la mujer que lo había acogido a él durante un tiempo cuando era un adolescente. Con este pensamiento, Serena regresó a la casa. Ya casi era hora de que se marchara a trabajar. Andrew había heredado aquella casa en Hackney de un tío soltero. Ese golpe de buena fortuna le había dado la posibilidad de conseguir el dinero suficiente para montar un taller de reparación de coches con el que se ganaba cómodamente la vida. A Andrew le había faltado tiempo para ofrecerle a Serena un pequeño estudio en su casa y la valiosa oportunidad de utilizar el cobertizo de piedra que había en el jardín para colocar un horno para cocer cerámica.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento, no había tenido éxito. Había acabado sus estudios de arte con grandes esperanzas para el futuro, pero aunque trabajaba todas las horas que podía para la empresa de catering que le daba trabajo, le costaba pagar el alquiler y las facturas. Su sueño era poder vender suficientes piezas de cerámica, que hacía en su tiempo libre, para poder dedicarse a tiempo completo a tu trabajo como ceramista. A menudo se sentía un fracaso en su faceta artística porque no parecía que fuera a conseguir su objetivo.

Como Andrew, Serena tenía un pasado triste, lleno de cambios constantes, relaciones rotas e inseguridad. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía nueve años y su abuela decidió ponerla a ella en adopción mientras que elegía quedarse con Mina, la hermana mayor de Serena, que ya era una adolescente. Serena jamás había conseguido recuperarse del hecho de que su abuela la hubieran entregado a los servicios sociales porque, al contrario que su hermana, ella era ilegítima y, peor aún, la vergonzante prueba de que su madre había tenido una aventura con un hombre casado. El profundo dolor de aquel rechazo provocó que Serena no buscara mantener contacto con sus parientes biológicos cuando se hizo mayor. Incluso en el presente, a sus veintidós años, solía bloquear los recuerdos de aquellos primeros años de su vida y se recriminaba constantemente que aquellos momentos aún pudieran hacerle daño. Era una superviviente que, aunque se enorgullecía de ser muy dura, tenía el corazón tan blando como el mazapán.

Aquella tarde, sus jefes se ocupaban de la recepción de una boda en una enorme casa de St. John Wood. Se trataba de un cliente nuevo, muy elegante, y Jedite, el jefe de Serena, estaba muy nervioso, ansioso de que todo saliera bien. Serena se anudó el delantal sobre la estrecha falda negra y blusa blanca que llevaba para trabajar. La madre de la novia, Krystal Forfar, una nerviosa rubia, no hacía más que darle instrucciones a Jedite con voz aguda.

Jedite le hizo una indicación a Serena.

—Esta es la camarera jefe, Serena. Esta noche vendrá un invitado a la fiesta…

—Se trata del señor Darien Chiba—explicó con voz altiva la madre de la novia, pronunciando el nombre con la ampulosidad que la mayoría de la gente reservaba para la realeza—. Es un banquero español y, como jefe de mi esposo, nuestro invitado más importante. Ocúpese de él personalmente y asegúrese de que no le falte de nada. No deseo que su copa esté nunca vacía. Le indicaré de quién se trata en cuanto entre.

—Bien —asintió Serena. Entonces, volvió corriendo a la cocina, donde estaba ayudando a desempaquetar todo lo necesario.

—¿Para qué te han llamado? —le preguntó Vanessa, una compañera. Serena le explicó rápidamente el contenido de la conversación—. Estoy segura de que será otro estirado con más dinero que sentido común.

—Si es banquero, debería tener las dos cosas —comentó Serena en tono jocoso.

La novia, que estaba deslumbrante con un vestido de raso blanco, apareció con su madre para comprobar cómo estaban las mesas del bufé. Mientras que su madre le arreglaba el vestido y la tiara, la novia comenzó a quejarse del color de las servilletas, que no eran del que ella había elegido. Jedite se disculpó inmediatamente y explicó el porqué de la sustitución mientras que Serena se preguntaba por qué ella había fallado a la hora de conseguir el amor de su madre. Recordó que el único afecto que había recibido en los primeros nueve años de su vida había sido el de su hermana. ¿Se habría avergonzado su madre también del hecho de que ella fuera ilegítima?

Unos minutos más tarde, Serena tuvo que acudir a la puerta para que le indicaran quién era el banquero español. El hombre, alto y muy moreno, estaba charlando animadamente con los padres de la novia, y era tan guapo que Serena sintió que, al verlo, el corazón le daba un vuelco. Su rostro era arrebatador. Tenía el cabello negro, muy corto y el rostro delgado y bronceado. Tenía la suerte de contar con los hombros anchos y fuertes, las estrechas caderas, y los largos y musculosos miembros de un dios clásico.

—Ve a ofrecerle al VIP algo de beber —le dijo Jedite.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Se sentía algo turbada y avergonzada por el efecto que el guapo español había tenido sobre ella. No era propio de ella. Jamás había reaccionado ante los hombres del mismo modo que sus amigas. Las volátiles relaciones de su madre con una larga hilera de hombres que la habían tratado muy mal habían dejado huella en ella incluso a una edad tan temprana. Ya entonces había sabido que buscaba algo muy diferente para sí misma, algo más que el sexo casual con hombres que no querían compromiso alguno. Tampoco quería que le hicieran daño. Con la excepción de Andrew, la clase de hombres que Serena había conocido a lo largo de los años había hecho que aumentara la cautela que tenía con respecto al sexo opuesto. Había tenido novios, pero nadie especial. Ninguno con el que ella hubiera tenido deseo de acostarse. Por lo tanto, supuso una completa conmoción para ella mirar al otro lado de la sala y ver a un hombre que, simplemente con su presencia, lograba arrebatarle el aliento de los pulmones y el sentido común de su pensamiento.

Cuanto más se acercaba Serena con su bandeja de bebidas, más alto le parecía el español. Su mirada curiosa descansó en él y se fijó ávidamente en todos los detalles de su elegante y sofisticada apariencia. El traje de él era de corte clásico y se veía que era del diseño más caro y de la más alta calidad. Le parecía muy rico, más como si fuera el dueño del banco que como si trabajara en uno.

—¿Señor? —le preguntó Serena extendiendo la bandeja.

El la miró y Serena descubrió que el español tenía unos maravillosos ojos del color de un zafiro, rodeados de espesas y negras pestañas. Al mirar aquellos gloriosos ojos, se sintió tan mareada como si, de repente, estuviera en las alturas.

—Gracias —dijo Darien mientras aceptaba una copa y bebía ávidamente.

Tenía la boca muy seca. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que los Forfar eran también amigos íntimos de su madre, aquella noche se habría quedado en su casa. Una infección de garganta y unos antibióticos lo tenían algo agotado. Por eso no había ido a la ceremonia, pero le había sido imposible no asistir a la celebración. Le apetecía estar solo, por lo que les había dado la noche libre a su chófer y a su guardaespaldas y había ido a la fiesta en su coche.

Se fijó en la pareja de recién casados, que, evidentemente, estaban discutiendo. Darien conocía aquella situación. No le gustaban las bodas. La artificial alegría lo dejaba frío. Ni siquiera imaginaba que alguna vez quisiera volver a casarse. Adoraba su libertad.

Mientras caminaba entre los invitados, Serena se quedó perpleja al ver al guapo banquero mirándola fijamente. Se sonrojó preguntándose por qué tenía un aspecto tan sombrío, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con la esperanza de alegrarlo.

A Darien le pareció que la alegre sonrisa de la camarera era tan encantadora como su rostro. El sombrío estado de ánimo que lo atenazaba se alivió un poco al verla a ella. Tenía los ojos celestes, con forma de almendra como los de un gato, brillando sobre una nariz chata y una irresistible boca de labios rosados. En el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y centró su atención en la copa que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, lo más raro fue que lo único que seguía viendo eran aquellos brillantes ojos de gata y la boca de labios gruesos y rosados. Su rostro tenía un aire de inocencia infantil y de felino atractivo sexual. Se sorprendió ante el hecho de que se le despertara el apetito sexual. No había estado con ninguna mujer desde que Michiru murió. El sentimiento de culpabilidad acuchilló su libido con la misma eficacia que la muerte se había llevado a su esposa.

—¡Ven aquí, guapa! —exclamó una voz masculina.

Serena se apresuró a acercarse. Un trío de hombres jóvenes, que evidentemente ya habían tomado más de una copa, realizó una serie de comentarios muy directos sobre las curvas de la figura de Serena mientras les servía. Ella apretó los dientes e ignoró las palabras, marchándose tan pronto como pudo. Regresó al bar para reponer su bandeja.

—El VIP tiene la copa vacía —le advirtió Jedite ansiosamente—. Cuídalo.

Aquella vez, Serena trató de no mirar al banquero, pero el corazón le latía con más fuerza que antes. Mientras se acercaba a él, un sentimiento de anticipación y deseo se apoderó de ella, obligándola a mirarlo. Efectivamente, era muy guapo. El cabello negro le brillaba bajo las luces del techo, que acentuaban también los altos pómulos y la dura mandíbula masculina.

El poder de lo que estaba sintiendo la escandalizó. Ese hombre era un desconocido y ella no sabía nada sobre él. Además, seguramente, no tendría nada en común con un hombre como él. Se trataba simplemente de un deseo puramente físico, de un poder casi irresistible. Por primera vez, se preguntó si algo similar había atraído a su difunta madre a su padre, un hombre casado, y si ella misma era culpable de tener una mentalidad algo estrecha y poco compasiva al despreciar a su madre por implicarse en una relación extramatrimonial.

Darien observó cómo la camarera se acercaba a él. Se maravilló de lo guapa que era, una Venus con minúsculos pies y una cintura que probablemente podía abarcar con una mano. Parecía moverse al ritmo de la música. Dios santo, ¿qué le pasaba? Aquella mujer era una camarera y él no era la clase de hombre que trataba de seducir a las empleadas domésticas. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de las voluptuosas proporciones de aquella mujer. No se le pasó por alto el modo en el que la camisa se le ceñía a los pechos y la falda al respingón trasero. Aquellos luminosos ojos celestes lo miraron y, entonces, él sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la bandeja y tomó otra. Durante un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que su sed podría saciarse mejor con el agua que con el alcohol, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación le hizo olvidarse de esas reflexiones.

Los mismos hombres que la habían requerido hacía pocos minutos volvieron a llamarla. Serena tuvo que acercarse. Ellos leyeron su nombre en la placa de identificación que ella llevaba puesta y la llamaron así. Uno de ellos realizó un comentario muy grosero sobre los pechos de la mujer y otro la agarró con fuerza.

—¡Suélteme! —le gritó ella a este último con un gélido desprecio en la voz—. Estoy aquí para servir copas… ¡nada más!

—Pues eso sería un desperdicio, guapa —replicó el que la tenía aprisionada. Entonces, sin hacer caso a sus protestas, le colocó un billete de los grandes en la bandeja—. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a casa más tarde? Confía en mí. Te podría hacer pasar un buen rato.

—No, gracias. Quíteme las manos de encima ahora mismo —le ordenó ella.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero he ganado este año?

—Me importa un comino y no quiero su dinero —repuso Serena. Entonces, agarró el billete y se lo metió a la fuerza en la mano. Entonces, se soltó en el momento en el que él aflojó el brazo.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a hablarle de aquella manera, como si ella fuera una prostituta a la que pudiera contratar cuando quisiera? Se marchó rápidamente, acompañada por un coro de risotadas masculinas. Jedite la estaba observando desde la puerta. Serena se fue directamente hacia él para advertirle de que necesitaba controlar a aquel grupo antes de que se desmandaran por completo.

—No voy a tolerar que me hablen ni me toquen de esa manera. Tengo derecho a quejarme cuando alguien me hace algo así —señaló ella. Se quedó atónita al ver el modo en el que su jefe reaccionaba ante sus palabras.

—Estos tipos sólo están tonteando y tratando de flirtear contigo. Eres una chica muy guapa y aquí no hay muchas. Han bebido demasiado. Estoy seguro de que no tenían intención alguna de ofenderte.

—No estoy de acuerdo. A mí sus comentarios me resultaron profundamente ofensivos —replicó Serena.

Se dirigió hacia el bar, completamente furiosa de que no se estuviera tomando en serio su queja. Sabía muy bien que su jefe trataba de evitar a toda costa cualquier situación que pudiera poner en peligro la oportunidad de nuevos negocios, pero, por primera vez, se lamentó de su situación ante el hecho de que, por su trabajo, a ella se le considerara menos importante que a los cerdos que la habían insultado.

Darien contuvo el aliento. Había sido testigo de la escena y había estado a punto de intervenir para defender a la muchacha de aquellos borrachos. Parecía que se llamaba Serena, tal y como le parecía haberles oído a los hombres. ¿No era diminutivo de Serenity? Si así era, ¿qué demonios le importaba a él? No le gustaba el modo en el que se estaba sintiendo. Acompañado por su anfitriona, Krystal, Darien permitió que ésta le presentara a algunos de los invitados.

Malaquite Black estaba presente sin su esposa quien, según se había apresurado a explicar, estaba a punto de dar a luz a su tercer hijo. Si estaba esperando que Darien le diera la enhorabuena, éste no lo hizo. Cuando los niños entraban en la conversación, no tenía interés ni nada que decir. Sin embargo, se preguntó si sería justo que él pensara que el magnate griego estaba presumiendo de virilidad.

Cuando vio que Serena se acercaba de nuevo a los borrachos, que le habían estado pidiendo insistentemente más bebida, centró su atención en la escena. Vio que la tensión se reflejaba claramente en el rostro de la joven y que resultaban evidentes sus pocas ganas de responder. Un hombre rubio muy corpulento la agarró de nuevo y le pasó la mano sobre el respingón trasero, deteniéndose para pellizcárselo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Darien dio un paso al frente.

—¡Quítele las manos de encima! —le ordenó Darien.

El borracho soltó a Serena y la apartó a un lado para darle un puñetazo al español. Atónita por que Darien hubiera acudido en su ayuda, Serena era consciente del peligro que corría aquel hombre de recibir una paliza por parte de los tres borrachos a los que se había atrevido a enfrentarse. Dio un paso al frente para interponerse entre los hombres y obligó a su defensor a desviar un golpe para no golpearla a ella. Como consecuencia, Darien recibió un golpe en una sien que lo envió directamente contra el suelo. La parte posterior de la cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo y, durante un instante, todo quedó sumido en la más completa oscuridad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los maravillosos ojos celestes de la camarera, que estaba arrodillada a su lado. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el aroma a limón del cabello y de la cremosa piel de la mujer le inundara el sentido del olfato y provocara en él una poderosa respuesta sexual.

Cuando Serena se enfrentó con los ojos azules de Darien, fue como si el mundo entero se detuviera. Sintió un extraño calor en el bajo vientre y notó que le costaba respirar. Su cuerpo cobró vida en partes muy íntimas y comenzó a palpitarle como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor dentro de ella.

Los borrachos se marcharon inmediatamente cuando se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estaban observando la escena. Krystal Forfar despidió a Serena con un enojado gesto.

—¡Creo que ya has causado bastantes problemas! Señor Chiba, ¿quiere que llame a un médico?

Serena se incorporó y vio cómo Darien se levantaba con dificultad, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Creo que debería ir usted a un hospital —le recomendó Serena—. Perdió el conocimiento durante unos instantes y podría tener una conmoción cerebral.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien —replicó Darien mientras se estiraba la arrugada chaqueta—. Creo que me vendría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Jedite mientras se llevaba a Serena para hablar con ella en privado.

Serena se lo explicó mientras su amiga Vanessa escuchaba atentamente.

—Ese español es un verdadero héroe… ¡debería haber muchos más como él que se tomaran las molestias de intervenir cuando un borracho le pellizca el trasero a una mujer! —exclamó Vanessa—. No es lo que una espera, ¿verdad?

El comportamiento de aquel desconocido había dejado a Serena completamente perpleja y también le había impresionado. Serena tomó un plato y fue al bufé para elegir una selección de lo que había allí expuesto. Entonces, lo colocó sobre la bandeja con una copa. Con ella en las manos salió al balcón, donde Darien Chiba estaba tomando el aire fresco, observando las brillantes luces de la ciudad.

—Quería darle las gracias por defenderme. Ha sido usted muy valiente —murmuró Serena, mientras le dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesa que había a sus espaldas—. Siento mucho que lo golpearan de esa manera.

—Si usted no hubiera intervenido, habría sido yo quien le hubiera dado a él —replicó él. Se giró para mirarla. Aún estaba completamente atónito por la ira que había sentido al ver cómo aquel borracho la tocaba. El hecho de que otro hombre se comportara de un modo tan familiar con aquella mujer le había parecido profundamente ofensivo.

—Ellos eran tres y usted sólo uno —dijo Serena mientras se ponía de puntillas para acariciarle suavemente el hematoma que ya estaba empezando a aparecerle—. Podría haber resultado herido más gravemente y me siento muy culpable por ello. Le he traído algo de comer.

Los senos de la joven le rozaron el pecho. Su proximidad le dio otra nueva oportunidad de oler el aroma cítrico de su cabello. Un primitivo deseo sexual se despertó en él. Estudió sus suaves curvas, su generosa y rosada boca, y de repente, ardió de ganas por saborearla.

—No tengo hambre para nada que no seas tú —susurró Darien.

**¡Wow! Darien va directo al asunto, nada de perder el tiempo, verdad?**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mientras Serena lo observaba con curiosidad, Darien trató por todos los medios de contenerse. Al final, comprendió que le sería imposible. Extendió los brazos y la agarró con fuerza antes de estrecharla contra su poderoso y esbelto cuerpo.

Serena se apoyó sobre él. Dejó que los largos dedos se le enredaran en el cabello para levantarle el rostro. Entonces, tímidamente, levantó sus propias manos y dejó que se deslizaran a través de las profundidades del cabello de él. La necesidad que tenía de tocarlo estaba derribando todas sus inhibiciones. La amplia y sensual boca del español reclamó la de ella con explosiva pasión.

Serena jamás había sido besada de aquel modo, como nunca antes había conocido una pasión, urgencia y excitación como la que sintió en aquel momento. Se notaba mareada, fuera de control. La lengua de él se les deslizó entre los labios para retirarse enseguida, provocando que un deseo abrasador se apoderara de ella. Tembló por la oleada de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, provocando que la boca se negara a separarse de la de él y que los pezones se le irguieran contra la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sus sentidos le daban vueltas por las caricias y el sabor de él, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse a las solapas de la chaqueta de él para no perder el equilibrio.

En algún lugar, la alarma de un coche comenzó a sonar. Darien se tensó y levantó la cabeza. Entonces, comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y reconoció que estaba actuando según su impulso y sin utilizar el freno de la inteligencia. A pesar de todo, soltarla le costó más de lo que hubiera querido porque estaba muy excitado.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

A Serena le costaba también elaborar pensamiento racional alguno.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mientras él le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros para empujarla deliberadamente hacia atrás, alejándola de él.

—No debería haber ocurrido algo así y, en circunstancias normales, jamás habría pasado —susurró Darien.

Serena recordó el hecho de que él, prácticamente, la había empujado de su lado y se sonrojó de vergüenza. No. Efectivamente aquel contacto no debería haber ocurrido nunca y no decía nada en su favor que él hubiera sido el primero en darse cuenta de ello y en hace algo al respecto. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando ella? Sin embargo, aún sentía el cuerpo cálido y tembloroso.

El rubor que le cubría las mejillas se negaba a desaparecer.

—No me estoy comportando según soy. Tal vez haya bebido demasiado. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber para mi comportamiento? —inquirió Darien. Mientras la observaba, sonrojada por completo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué edad tendría. En aquel momento, le parecía que era muy joven—. Dios mío… Eres la camarera.

Al escuchar tan claramente cómo había expresado él lo que ella era, Serena palideció. Era una persona, un ser humano, antes de ser camarera.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que serías un esnob de los pies a la cabeza. No te preocupes. No necesitas excusarte. No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que un beso significa que estábamos ante el nacimiento de una relación. ¡Además, tú no eres mi tipo!

Con una serie de rápidos movimientos, Serena vació la bandeja y se dirigió hacia el interior.

—Eres muy hermosa —murmuró Darien—. No necesité ninguna otra excusa.

Serena se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquel inesperado cumplido. ¿Hermosa? ¿Desde cuándo era ella hermosa? Le habían dicho que no estaba mal en un par de ocasiones cuando iba muy arreglada, pero no podía haber nada de verdad en la etiqueta que él acababa de otorgarle. Medía poco más de un metro y medio y tenía una melena de rizos rubios que eran a menudo imposibles de controlar. Tenía una piel bonita y se consideraba afortunada por poder comer más o menos lo que le gustaba sin ganar peso. En su opinión, aquellas dos cosas eran sus dos únicas ventajas.

—¿Estabas ahí fuera con el señor Chiba? —le preguntó la madre de la novia, muy enojada, tras interceptarle el paso—. ¿Por qué has tenido que salir a molestarlo?

—No lo estaba molestando. Necesitaba darle las gracias por defenderme y simplemente le he llevado algo de comida —replicó Serena, levantando la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

La alta rubia la miró con airada superioridad.

—Ya le he dicho a tu jefe que tú no volverás a trabajar en mi casa. Tienes una actitud equivocada —le censuró Krystal—. No tenías ningún derecho a tratar de intentar un acercamiento personal con uno de mis invitados y estropear así la boda de mi hija.

Aquel injusto comentario hizo que los ojos de Serena se llenaran de lágrimas y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar. No había hecho nada malo. Había sido insultada verbal y físicamente, pero nadie iba a disculparse con una simple camarera. Regresó a la cocina, donde Jedite sugirió que empezara a ayudar al chef a recoger. Lo hizo rápidamente. Poco a poco, el tiempo fue pasando y, con él, el incesante parloteo de los invitados a la fiesta. Todo el mundo se fue marchando.

—Ve a ver si quedan más copas —le ordenó Jedite.

Serena sacó una bandeja. La primera persona a la que vio fue al banquero español, apoyado contra la pared elegantemente y hablando por su teléfono móvil. Estaba pidiendo un taxi. Ella se negó a mirar en su dirección. Se dirigió a la sala contigua para recoger un montón de copas abandonadas. Darien no dejaba de observarla como si se tratara de un ave de presa.

Ella le había dicho que no era su tipo, pero estaba convencido de que era mentira. Sin embargo, no era la clase de mujer que le había gustado en el pasado. Las mujeres altas y elegantes habían sido más bien su tipo, como Michiru. Serena le atraía de un modo más básico. El sensual meneo de sus rotundas caderas habría atraído la atención de cualquier hombre de verdad. La melena de cabello rizado y salvaje, los enormes ojos celestes y la atrayente y gloriosa boca eran atributos muy sensuales, y eso sin mirar el resto de su cuerpo. Se excitaba sólo con mirarla. Recordar cómo ella le había respondido no mejoró su situación. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Necesitaba una mujer. Le enfurecía tener tan poco control sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando Serena terminó de ayudar a cargar la furgoneta del catering, las salas estaban prácticamente vacías. Se puso el abrigo y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa para ir al lugar en el que había aparcado su coche. Le sorprendió encontrarse al banquero español en la calzada.

Era una noche fría y ventosa y él no llevaba abrigo sobre el traje. El viento aullaba por la calle y parecía estar completamente helado.

—¿No ha llegado aún tu taxi? —le preguntó ella, sin poder contenerse.

—Aparentemente, están muy ocupados esta noche. Creo que no he tenido tanto frío en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo se puede soportar este clima? —preguntó Darien sin poder evitar que le castañetearan los dientes.

—Es lo que hay —dijo ella. La noche era tan fría que sin que pudiera evitarlo, se le ablandó el corazón—. Mira, me ofrecería a llevarte a tu casa, pero no quiero que te lleves la idea equivocada…

—¿Y cómo me podía llevar la idea equivocada? —le preguntó Darien. Sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a salir a una fiesta sin su chófer. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no se le había ocurrido que no podía marcharse a casa tras haber tomado unas copas.

—No te estoy acosando ni estoy expresando ningún interés personal en ti —replicó ella.

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír porque él estaba pensando justamente lo contrario: que si la dejaba marcharse jamás volvería a verla. Jamás. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba preparado para aceptar aquella eventualidad.

—Sé que no me estás acosando. Acepto que me lleves —murmuró suavemente.

—Iré a por mi coche —replicó ella. Cruzó la carretera y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba aparcado su antiguo Mini. Mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en su interior para arrancarlo, no pudo dejar de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué no había podido marcharse sin decirle nada? Además, no le había preguntado dónde vivía. Seguro que no le pillaba de camino.

La aparición del brillante coche rojo sorprendió inicialmente a Darien. Para poder entrar, se dio cuenta de que tenía que echar para atrás el asiento y así poder encajar su altura en un espacio tan pequeño.

—Veo que te gusta el rojo.

—Así resulta más fácil verlo en el aparcamiento. ¿Dónde vives?

La dirección de Darien era tan exclusiva como ella se había temido, pero no estaba muy lejos de la parte de la ciudad en la que estaban.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la recepción esta tarde?

—En coche, pero he bebido demasiado como para poder conducir.

—¿Por eso dijiste que no te estabas comportando según eres?

—No. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa. Falleció hace un año. Llevo algo desasosegado toda la semana —respondió Darien. Inmediatamente se preguntó por qué le estaba contando algo tan personal a una desconocida.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho —dijo ella—. ¿Estaba enferma?

—No. Tuvo un accidente de coche. Culpa mía. Tuvimos un… intercambio de palabras antes de que ella se marchara…

—No creo que fuera culpa tuya —le aseguró firmemente Serena—. No deberías estar culpándote. A menos que estuvieras físicamente detrás del volante, sólo se trató de un trágico accidente. No es bueno pensar que fue de otra manera.

Serena pensó que aquella confesión significaba que era viudo. No sabía cómo se sentía ella al respecto. ¿Y él?

—Te sientes culpable por haberme besado, ¿verdad? —añadió.

—No creo que debamos hablar de ese tema —replicó él.

Al cambiar de marcha, Serena le rozó accidentalmente el muslo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, algo incómoda—. No hay mucho sitio en este coche.

El ambiente era muy tenso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando de camarera? —le preguntó Darien para tratar de romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba en el pequeño espacio del coche.

—Empecé a trabajar a tiempo parcial cuando estaba en la universidad. Mi sueldo me ayudaba a pagar mi préstamo de estudios. Cuando tengo tiempo, soy ceramista, pero necesito trabajar de camarera para pagar mis facturas.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Serena aparcó junto a un moderno edificio de apartamentos que él le indicó. Darien le dio las gracias y trató de salir del coche, pero la puerta no se abría. El picaporte defectuoso, que ella creía que Andrew había arreglado, volvía a hacer de las suyas. Serena se disculpó y salió corriendo del pequeño vehículo para abrir la puerta del pasajero desde el exterior.

Darien se bajó y se estiró, aliviado de poder salir del limitado espacio interior del coche. Se dio cuenta de que Serena le llegaba a mitad del torso, pero decidió que había algo muy femenino en su diminuta estatura. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se imaginó levantándola contra él. Le costó mucho rechazar este pensamiento. De todas formas, su cuerpo reaccionó con inmediato entusiasmo. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor. Estaba asombrado de lo mucho que le costó mantener las manos alejadas de ella, y furioso por no poder mantener su libido bajo control.

Con una rápida despedida, Serena volvió a meterse en el coche. Desde su interior, vio como él cruzaba la calle, se metía en el interior de un vestíbulo bien iluminado, intercambiaba un breve saludo con el portero y desaparecía de su vista. Se sintió terriblemente desilusionada de que él se hubiera marchado.

Sacudió la cabeza por su propia necedad y se inclinó hacia un lado para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había algo sobre el suelo. Se estiró para poder recoger el objeto y vio que se trataba de la cartera de un hombre, cartera que sólo podía pertenecer al hombre que acababa de salir del coche. Con un gruñido de impaciencia, volvió a salir del coche.

El portero no tuvo problema alguno en identificar la persona a la que ella se refería y se ofreció a entregarle la cartera. Sin embargo, Serena prefería darle la cartera personalmente. El portero trató de llamar al apartamento de Darien, pero, como no consiguió respuesta, le aconsejó que subiera al último piso en el ascensor.

Mientras subía, Serena se preguntó a qué estaba jugando. Estaba literalmente persiguiéndolo. Tal vez debería dejar que fuera el portero quien le entregara la cartera. ¿Acaso había estado buscando una excusa para volver a ver a Darien? Estaba empezando a tener dudas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salió a un vestíbulo semicircular. Darien estaba delante de la única puerta registrándose los bolsillos. Al oír el sonido del ascensor, se dio la vuelta. Por el gesto que se reflejó en su rostro, se quedó muy sorprendido al verla.

—¿Es esto lo que estás buscando? —le preguntó Serena mientras le mostraba la cartera—. La encontré en el suelo de mi coche.

—Es exactamente lo que estaba buscando —replicó. Abrió la cartera y sacó una tarjeta con la que abrió la puerta directamente—. Gracias… No, no te marches —añadió, al ver que ella hacía ademán de volver a meterse en el ascensor—. Entra a tomarte una copa conmigo.

—No, no puedo. No he subido para eso.

—Debería haber sido la razón principal —dijo él observándola con intensidad—. ¿Por qué estamos los dos intentando que esto no ocurra?

Serena no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería porque ya lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que lo vio, sólo había podido pensar en él. Sólo pensar que existía la posibilidad de que jamás volviera a verlo a pesar de que no lo conocía le disgustaba profundamente. Se sentía atraída a él como el hierro al imán y le resultaba imposible hacer nada para contener esa atracción.

—¡Porque es una locura! —exclamó Serena dando un paso atrás.

Darien le agarró la muñeca con una mano y la hizo entrar en su apartamento.

—No quiero permanecer aquí fuera hablando —susurró—. Todos nuestros movimientos están siendo grabados por cámaras de seguridad —explicó.

Encendió las luces del apartamento para iluminar un enorme vestíbulo de suelos de mármol y una hermosa mesa de cristal con una escultura de bronce encima. Lo que veía a su alrededor parecía el interior de una revista de decoración y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

—¡Mira cómo vives! —exclamó ella señalando a su alrededor—. Eres banquero. Yo soy una camarera. Es como si fuéramos habitantes de planetas diferentes.

—Tal vez esa novedad sea parte de la atracción y, ¿por qué no? —dijo él, agarrándole también la otra muñeca—. No quiero que te marches…

Comenzó a frotarle suavemente la muñeca con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando ella lo miró, supo que había cometido un error fatal. Ya no podía pensar y mucho menos respirar. Aunque no quería marcharse, en su vida casi nunca corría riesgos de ninguna clase. Había aprendido que los costes de ser otra cosa que una mujer sensata y cauta eran demasiado altos y dolorosos.

—Me aterroriza sentirme así —confesó.

—Tú me haces sentirme más vivo de lo que me he sentido en años… Eso no es motivo de miedo, sino de celebración…

A Serena le turbó profundamente que él estuviera describiendo exactamente lo que ella también estaba sintiendo. De algún modo, hacía que su reacción para con él resultara más aceptable y esto la ayudaba a dejar de escuchar la voz de su conciencia. La energía sensual se había desatado por completo en ella y le recorría todo el cuerpo, tensándole los pezones y llenándole la entrepierna de un calor líquido en una tormenta de poderosas sensaciones físicas que la volvían completamente loca. Entonces, Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Tanta urgencia era precisamente lo que deseaba su cuerpo. Sintió que él le quitaba el abrigo. Era como si estuviera pegada al musculoso cuerpo de Darien. Los senos se aplastaban contra el fuerte tórax y los labios se separaban para dar la bienvenida a los eróticos movimientos de la lengua de él en la boca.

Al notar cómo ella respondía, Darien se echó a temblar. Le bajó las manos a las caderas y la levantó hacia él. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso con idéntico fervor.

—¿No quieres una copa? —le preguntó él.

—No si significa que vas a dejar de besarme —le dijo Serena mientras le hundía los dedos en el negro cabello para abrazarse a él. Tenía la misma sensación de gozo que cuando creaba un nuevo diseño sobre su torno de ceramista, la misma gloriosa convicción de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo adecuado.

—No puedo parar —gruñó Darien deslizándole los labios sobre el esbelto cuello en una serie de rápidos y excitantes besos que hicieron que ella gimiera de placer. Cuando le acarició el paladar con la lengua, Serena tembló violentamente—. Quédate conmigo esta noche…

Al principio, la sorpresa y la desolación se apoderaron de ella. Pudo librarse de la cárcel de la sensualidad el tiempo suficiente como para plantearse rechazar esa invitación. No eran adolescentes besándose en el portal de una casa. Tal vez ella podría ser mucho menos experimentada que muchas jovencitas, pero sabía que lo que ocurriera a continuación era básicamente decisión suya. Pensó en apartarse de él, desearle buenas noches y asumir que, probablemente, no lo volvería a ver. La piel se le heló con ese pensamiento. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Nunca antes se había sentido así con respecto a un hombre y no estaba segura de que le gustara.

—Pero yo sólo soy una camarera…

—No importa. No importa nada… Lo que importa es quién eres cuando estás conmigo.

Serena levantó la mirada y se quedó atrapada por una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón e hizo girar su mundo como si se tratara de un terremoto. De repente, ser sensata y cuidadosa no tenía atracción alguna para ella. Darien la hacía querer ser osada, la clase de mujer que inspiraba a los hombres actos de locura…

—Me quedaré…

El la abrazó con fuerza y, por el modo tan apasionado en el que la besó, no dejó ninguna duda de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su decisión. Serena sintió la erección de Darien contra su cuerpo y se echó a temblar. El efecto que tenía sobre él la intimidaba y la excitaba a la vez. Darien era tan hombre en comparación con los muchachos a los que ella había estado acostumbrada. La llevó a una habitación que se encontraba iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna. Entonces, se sentó sobre la cama y la colocó a ella entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Ahora estás a mi nivel, por lo que será mucho más fácil besarte —susurró. Le soltó el cabello e hizo que la espesa melena de rizos rubios le cayera sobre los hombros—. Tienes un cabello muy hermoso…

—Es demasiado abundante y, además, está demasiado rizado.

—A mí no me lo parece, querida —musitó él. Comenzó a acariciarle posesivamente el cuerpo. Con los pulgares, le rozó los protuberantes pezones, que se veían a través de la fina blusa de algodón—. Y también tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso…

El intenso deseo que recorría a Serena estaba alcanzando niveles de impaciencia. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó los labios de él con los suyos de una manera experimental mientras le iba quitando la corbata de seda. Entonces, le miró a los ojos, que eran tan oscuros como la noche y tan insoldables como el mar.

—Espero que esto no sea un error —musitó ella, consciente de que estaba arriesgándose mucho con él al arrojar la cautela a los cuatro vientos.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la besó apasionadamente, hasta dejarla prácticamente sin aliento.

—Nada que es tan bueno como esto podría ser un error —afirmó.

Serena se preguntó si él se sentiría del mismo modo por la mañana. También se preguntó cómo se sentiría ella, pero, mientras las hábiles manos de Darien la acariciaran le resultaría imposible pensar en el futuro. El le desabrochó la cremallera de la falda y se la bajó. Tras quitársela, comenzó a desabrocharle con idéntica rapidez los botones de la blusa, para despojarla de ella con idéntica rapidez. La facilidad con la que la estaba desnudando sugería un nivel de sofisticación que la ponía nerviosa. Los pechos sobresalían de las copas del sujetador y él se los moldeó con un masculino gruñido de apreciación. Entonces, con los dedos, torturó los pezones y luego pasó a estimularlos con la boca y lengua.

Serena se estaba viendo envuelta por una serie de sensaciones tan ajenas a ella que tuvo que contener un gemido de placer. El poder de lo que estaba sintiendo era abrumador. Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor y el corazón le latía tan fuerte como una taladradora. Además, sentía dolor entre las piernas. Se sentía completamente desesperada por poder tocarlo, pero él no le daba la oportunidad. Entonces, la tumbó en la cama y se levantó inmediatamente para terminar de desnudarse…

**Sigo insistiendo en que es rápido el muchacho, jejeje ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Con la boca seca, Serena observó cómo Darien se desnudaba. Había realizado bocetos de modelos masculinos desnudos en la universidad, por lo que la anatomía masculina no era un completo misterio para ella. Sin embargo, jamás había visto un cuerpo de hombre que pudiera aspirar a la belleza del de Darien. Su constitución física era perfecta, desde el fuerte torso, el liso y duro vientre hasta los largos y poderosos muslos.

También tenía una gran erección. Al verla, los ojos de Serena se abrieron un poco más y el rostro se le cubrió de un intenso rubor, dado que aquella parte del cuerpo de Darien era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado. Ese descubrimiento le provocó una ligera incertidumbre por su virginidad. Por primera vez, deseó ser más experimentada.

Darien volvió a reunirse en la cama con ella. Serena le colocó las manos sobre los potentes pectorales y acarició los rizos negros que le cubrían el pecho y que se transformaban en una intrigante línea sobre su vientre.

—Demuéstrame que me deseas —le dijo Darien.

Envalentonada por aquella petición, Serena comenzó a tocarlo con mayor intimidad. Tocó y acarició la firme longitud del sexo, fascinada por su masculinidad y animada por los gemidos de placer que él emitía.

Sin embargo, Darien no trató mucho en hacerle desistir de sus esfuerzos y volver a tomarla entre los brazos.

—No puedo soportar mucho de eso, querida —confesó.

Entonces, tomó con los labios un suculento pezón, tan atractivo como el terciopelo de color rosa y dividió su atención entre éste y su gemelo. Mientras tanto, los dedos se ocupaban de la húmeda y caliente feminidad de ella.

En los primeros instantes de esa erótica exploración, Serena pensó que no iba a poder soportarlo, pero, inmediatamente, su cuerpo se prendió como si fuera un incendio fuera de control. Oleadas de lascivo deseo la envolvían por todas partes. Muy pronto, él encontró el centro más sensible y se lo estimuló, con devastadores efectos. Ella se quedó sin aliento, presa de aquel sensual tormento de sensaciones. No podía hablar por la excitación que sentía en aquellos momentos. El cuerpo se le retorcía como si fuera una marioneta en manos de un tiránico maestro. Tenía una tensión atormentadora e insoportable en la entrepierna de la que ansiaba poder liberarse.

—No puedo esperar más —confesó Darien.

Se tumbó encima de ella y le inmovilizó las manos contra la cama mientras se deslizaba entre sus muslos. La miró fijamente y decidió que jamás había deseado nada o a nadie tanto como la deseaba a ella en aquellos momentos. Jamás había conocido tal intensidad sexual. Con el cabello rubio extendido sobre la almohada y aquellos ojos celestes brillándole de placer, unido todo al voluptuoso cuerpo y a los labios henchidos por los besos, le pareció que era irresistible.

Serena gritó cuando él la penetró con un único movimiento. Era demasiado potente como para encontrar resistencia, por lo que se abrió paso en el interior de Serena.

—¡Te he hecho daño! —exclamó él tras detenerse en seco.

—No, no importa —protestó ella. Se sentía avergonzada y el dolor ya estaba remitiendo porque su cuerpo ya se había ido acostumbrado lentamente al de él. Era maravilloso tenerlo dentro y la pasión volvió a prenderse dentro de ella—. No pares…

Darien se quedó atónito al comprender lo que el comportamiento de Serena le estaba diciendo en combinación con su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Eres virgen?

—Lo era… —replicó Serena, avergonzada.

—Deberías haberme advertido…

—Me pareció que era un tema demasiado íntimo.

Darien la miró con incredulidad y, entonces, soltó una carcajada.

—Me haces reír —dijo él. Entonces, le dio un beso sobre la frente y se movió dentro de ella para recordarle su presencia.

Poco a poco, la pasión y el deseo volvieron a prenderse dentro de ella, haciendo que el cuerpo se adaptara rápidamente al dominio al que él la sometía. Se hundió dentro de ella y volvió a retirarse para repetir una y otra vez el tortuoso círculo hasta que Serena comenzó a temblar. Estaba a punto de volverse loca por el urgente deseo que él había desatado en ella. No importaba nada más que la satisfacción que estaba alcanzando y la delirante excitación del ritmo que él imponía. Unos febriles temblores le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Cuando por fin alcanzó el orgasmo, fue como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido y la hubiera hecho saltar por los aires. Oleadas de un placer exquisito la envolvieron, llevándola a un éxtasis de puro abandono. Presa de la misma satisfacción, él se echó a temblar y la penetró una última vez, más profundamente. Serena levantó las caderas para recibirlo por completo.

A continuación, ella se quedó en un estado de maravilloso sopor por lo que acababa de aprender sobre la sorprendente capacidad de experimentar placer de su propio cuerpo. Quería permanecer despierta, porque jamás se había sentido tan cercana a otro ser humano y le encantaba aquella sensación de intimidad. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan cansada en toda su vida. Darien la besó y musitó algo en español.

—No hablo tu idioma.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para hablar en inglés.

—Entonces, no digas nada y duérmete —Serena lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra él.

Darien la colocó de costado y, a la luz de la luna, vio algo que le llamó la atención en la base de la espina dorsal. ¿Era una cicatriz? Extendió una mano y vio que se trataba de un tatuaje. Eran unos labios muy rojos. Tras apartar la sábana, vio otro en el tobillo. En esa ocasión, era una pequeña hilera de estrellas. Sonrió. Volvió a taparla con la sábana y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Serena era completamente diferente de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Decididamente, no tenía madera de duquesa, pero era la perfecta candidata para ser su amante.

¿Por qué no? En la cama, era pura delicia y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. A Darien le gustaba mucho el sexo, pero habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había podido dar rienda suelta a su libido. La idea de poder tener unos momentos relajantes con una mujer cálida y dispuesta como Serena al final de un largo día en el banco resultaba muy atrayente. Le gustaba que ella lo tratara como si fuera una persona corriente. Era fresca y novedosa y él estaba dispuesto a liberarse de la red de deberes y responsabilidades que lo tenían atrapado. Sólo por una vez, decidió que iba a hacer exactamente lo que quería sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Serena se despertó y vio que estaba en una cama desconocida de una habitación igualmente ajena a ella. Aún estaba oscuro, pero la luz rosada del amanecer ya se iba abriendo paso en el horizonte. Al ver la refinada y cara decoración de la habitación, recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y se quedó rígida. Se había acostado con un hombre del que ni sabía pronunciar ni mucho menos escribir correctamente su nombre. Cuando trató de levantarse, una mano la agarró con fuerza y la obligó a volver a tumbarse.

—No pienses siquiera en marcharte, querida —susurró él—. Sólo son las siete.

—Me está dando mucha vergüenza de todo esto —musitó ella—. Ni siquiera tengo un cepillo dientes.

Darien tuvo que contenerse para no soltar la carcajada ante aquel comentario.

—Yo tengo uno de sobra. Pediré el desayuno. Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

Lo único que Serena quería era tener una varita mágica que, con sólo agitarla una vez, pudiera transportarla de nuevo a su dormitorio. Vio que su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo. «Soy una zorra», pensó, sin poder evitarlo.

Darien estaba hablando por teléfono en español a toda velocidad. Parecía alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Sin embargo, ¿qué sabía ella sobre él? ¿Que era guapo? ¿Caballeroso? ¿Fantástico en la cama? ¿Que no le gustaba el frío? ¿Que era viudo? Bueno, ese último detalle sí que revelaba algo sobre su carácter. Había estado preparado para comprometerse con alguien y se había casado a una edad razonablemente temprana, lo que no era muy usual.

—Utilizaré el cuarto de baño de al lado —dijo él.

A ese listado de atributos, Serena añadió uno más: el tacto. Sin volver la cabeza, ella esperó hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerraba antes de salir de la cama. Entonces, recogió su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño que había dentro del dormitorio.

Tenía el cabello como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Lanzó un grito de horror y empezó a buscar por los cajones del armario el cepillo de dientes que él le había prometido. La ducha funcionaba con un programador digital, por lo que ella no pudo averiguar cómo se utilizaba y tuvo que conformarse con lavarse en el lavabo lo mejor que pudo. Mientras se vestía, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo.

Recordaba vagamente que, durante la noche, se había vuelto a despertar y había vuelto a hacer el amor con Darien. Ella había empezado, pero él había desplegado inmediata, pero lentamente, sus artes de seducción tan hábilmente que Serena tuvo que gritar su nombre. Mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello, se arrepintió profundamente de tanta audacia.

Salió del cuarto de baño cuando ya no le quedó más excusa. Sólo sabía una cosa. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás, habría elegido a pesar de todo quedarse con él y experimentar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Desde el comedor se disfrutaba de una espléndida vista del Támesis. Allí, había un camarero con un carrito sobre el que llevaba una amplia selección de alimentos. Serena se quedó atónita. Miró a Darien, que estaba junto a la ventana. Iba vestido con un traje de raya diplomática hecho a medida para él. Estaba muy guapo, aunque su apariencia resultaba fría y distante. Serena experimentó una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si presintiera una amenaza. No sabía cómo comportarse ni qué decirle.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, Darien le indicó al camarero que se marchara. Serena se sonrojó y trató por todos los medios de evitar mirarlo a él al rostro. Se secó las manos contra la falda. Resultaba evidente que a él le resultaba muy fácil darle órdenes a la gente. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de pertenecer a la clase baja como lo fue entonces, ataviada con sus ropas de camarera mientras él ordenaba a otra persona de esa misma profesión que se marchara con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Como tenía mucha hambre, se sirvió cereales y comprobó que el apartamento era mucho más lujoso de lo que había creído en un primer momento. Se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca.

—Anoche… —dijo Darien, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder transmitirle a Serena su oferta—… fue fantástico.

—Hmm…

Serena tuvo que limitarse a asentir. Tenía la boca demasiado llena para poder hablar. Además, tampoco habría sabido qué responder a ese comentario. Vestido y a plena luz del día, Darien resultaba muy intimidante. Casi no se podía creer que hubiera pasado la noche entre sus brazos.

—De hecho, fue tan increíble que quiero que sigas a mi lado, querida.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con los cereales.

—¿Que siga a tu lado?

—Llevo una vida muy ajetreada en la que raramente tengo tiempo para divertirme, lo que me parece razón más que buena para querer que formes parte de mi vida. Me gusta tu actitud alegre y necesito relajarme más. Los dos tenemos algo que el otro necesita. Sería un intercambio que nos beneficiaría a los dos. Tú disfrutarías de seguridad económica para llevar a cabo tu ambición de ser ceramista y yo estaría encantado de poder ayudarte.

—¿Qué diablos estás tratando de decirme?

—Que estaría dispuesto a comprarte un lugar adecuado para que pudieras vivir y proporcionarte el dinero suficiente para que éste no fuera nunca más motivo de preocupación para ti. No tendrías que volver a trabajar como camarera. Yo cubriría todos tus gastos. Sería para mí un placer hacerlo.

Serena lo miró fijamente. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo tenía atrapado en la garganta.

—¿Y por qué te ofreces a comprarme un lugar donde vivir? ¿Por qué quieres pagar mis facturas? ¿Exactamente qué clase de relación me estás ofreciendo?

—Quiero que seas mi amante y que permanezcas en mi vida como tal. Entre las bambalinas de mi vida en vez de en el escenario, si prefieres expresarlo así. Sin embargo, serías muy importante para mí.

Mientras él le explicaba su objetivo, Serena fue palideciendo poco a poco para luego, de repente, ruborizarse completamente. La ira se apoderó de ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de fiera incredulidad. Dio un golpe sobre la mesa con los puños cerrados y se levantó inmediatamente.

—¡Eres una rata arrogante y condescendiente! —le espetó—. ¿Tu amante? ¿Qué se supone que fue la noche anterior? ¿La entrevista de prueba para el puesto? ¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a sugerirme una cosa así!

—No es necesario que insultes para responderme —le censuró Darien con gran frialdad—. En mi mundo, este tipo de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres son habituales y están aceptadas por todos.

—¡En el mío no!

Sabía que, si él se lo hubiera pedido, no habría dudado ni por un instante en volver a verlo. Sin embargo, Darien había preferido poner un caro precio a su relación. Ese hecho le había dolido como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo.

—Es imposible que seas tan ingenua…

Darien jamás había estado con una mujer que no quisiera beneficiarse de algún modo por estar con él. Incluso cuando era un adolescente había sido el objetivo de elaboradas estratagemas femeninas diseñadas para atraer su interés y así poder atraparlo. La riqueza era un atractivo muy poderoso. Había aprendido desde muy joven que se le ofrecía el sexo con la esperanza de que el hecho de compartir su cama fuera acompañado de una cierta generosidad económica. Era cierto que había mujeres que no querían su dinero, sino que buscaban un reconocimiento social que conseguirían al casarse con él y poder utilizar su apellido y linaje para acceder al estrato más exclusivo y privilegiado de la sociedad española.

—Escúchame. Yo no necesito a nadie más que a mí misma para poder hacer que mis sueños se hagan realidad. ¡Ciertamente, no necesito que ningún hombre me mantenga ni lo necesitaré jamás! Me las arreglo muy bien sola…

—Eres capaz de ser algo más que una simple camarera…

—¡Y también mucho más que ser simplemente tu amante! Por muy bajo que caiga en la vida, puedes estar seguro de que jamás estaré lo suficientemente desesperada como para tragarme mi orgullo y venderme a ti.

—Si le quitamos el discurso melodramático, ¿significa eso que me estás diciendo que no?

—Así es. Y ahora, creo que es hora de que me vaya de aquí —replicó ella. Tenía la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—¿Cómo has podido humillarme con una oferta tan despreciable como ésa? ¡No tengo ningún interés en ser el oscuro secretillo de tu vida!

—No sería así entre nosotros. Sólo quiero tenerte cerca…

—¡Y de qué manera! Yo jamás sería tu igual. Te enorgulleces mucho de creerte superior a los demás, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, yo no soy ningún juguete que tú puedas comprar para entretenerte en tu tiempo libre. ¿Cómo has podido atreverte a pensar que podría aceptar algo así?

Afrontado por aquel ataque verbal, Darien se puso de pie y la miró con los ojos llenos de ironía.

—Anoche parecías estar muy contenta conmigo. ¿Acaso te traté como a un juguete?

Las mejillas de Serena comenzaron a arder como el fuego.

—Lo de anoche ocurrió anoche. No sabía entonces qué era lo que estabas pensando. Me gustabas hasta que empezaste con esta conversación.

—¿De verdad? Yo habría dicho que tú me deseabas del mismo modo que yo te deseaba a ti. Aún sigo deseándote. ¿Puedes cambiar tan fácilmente?

Tensa como la cuerda de un arco, Serena se volvió para mirarlo. Sabía que no le resultaría fácil olvidar una pasión que había resultado ser tan adictiva.

—Sí —mintió ella—. Claro que puedo. ¡Y también soy una persona a la que no le resulta fácil perdonar!

Serena se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo donde había visto su abrigo sobre una silla. Acababa de agarrarlo cuando él se lo quitó de las manos y lo extendió cortésmente para que ella se lo pusiera.

—Puedes ser realmente ofensivo en tus comentarios, pero tus modales son exquisitos —le espetó Serena mientras metía los brazos en las mangas y se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. Darien aprovechó aquel momento para meterle una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la blusa blanca que ella llevaba puesta.

—Se trata de mi número de teléfono privado. Para cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás dejando pasar.

—Te aseguro que ese momento no llegará nunca. Estoy escapando de un hombre sacado de la Prehistoria porque sigue pensando que está bien tratar a las mujeres como objetos sexuales.

Darien le agarró el rostro con una mano y le dio un profundo y sensual beso en los labios, que encendió el fuego dentro de ella y la hizo echarse a temblar.

—Te aseguro que vendrás corriendo a buscarme. No podrás conseguir lo que quieres tú sola, gatita. No te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente. Te lo prometo.

Darien no tenía su número de teléfono ni sabía dónde vivía, por lo que no le preocupaba que pudiera ir a buscarla. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor sintiéndose ligeramente a la deriva. No obstante se negó a seguir pensando en lo ocurrido y centró su pensamiento en asuntos mucho más prácticos cuando descubrió que su coche tenía una multa de aparcamiento. Esa clase de multas eran muy elevadas y ella, como siempre, no tenía dinero. Con un profundo sentimiento de frustración, se marchó en su coche.

Darien llamó a su equipo de seguridad para que la siguieran. No iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. Cuanto más se resistía ella, más la deseaba. Era única. No iba detrás de su dinero ni de su prestigio social, pero lo deseaba profundamente. Sólo como hombre. De eso no le cabía la menor duda. Sonrió. La recordó en la cama la noche anterior. Lo había despertado con mucho cuidado. Con suave boca había comenzado a besarlo en el hombro y en el pecho para ir bajando poco a poco a lugares más sensibles. Darien recordaba el modo en el que se había reído cuando se equivocó y la gloria del placer que ella le había proporcionado cuando él le enseñó cómo hacerlo bien. No iba a dejar que ella se marchara de su vida así como así. Serena era su descubrimiento, su creación.

Sólo cuando ella se hubo marchado y él se dirigía a su limusina para ir al banco se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior había cometido un desliz imperdonable. No había utilizado preservativo con ella y, teniendo en cuenta su falta de experiencia, resultaba poco probable que Serena estuviera utilizando algún tipo de anticonceptivo. Lanzó una maldición en español. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que había sido incapaz de concebir un hijo durante los cinco años de su matrimonio, era bastante improbable que pudiera haber algún riesgo de que hubiera dejado a Serena embarazada…

**Vaya romántico que resulto Darien, verdad? (notese el sarcasmo), si alguien quiere ahorcar a Darien siéntase libre de hacerlo, jejeje, un beso **


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mientras trataba de escuchar el largo discurso de uno de los directivos más antiguos del banco, Darien se dejó llevar por una ensoñación erótica.

A medida que el discurso se iba alargando, Darien iba añadiendo detalles y más detalles a la fantasía. Se imaginaba a Serena completamente desnuda bajo el cálido sol de España. Sus turgentes y blancos senos coronados por rosados y erectos pezones que brillaban por el champán que él estaba derramando y lamiendo. Estaba recordando el brillo del cabello rubio y rizado de ella sobre el vientre de él y la aterciopelada gloria de su boca…

—¿Señor Chiba?

Darien apartó inmediatamente aquellas seductoras imágenes que había elaborado una imaginación que él no sabía que poseía. Aunque su cuerpo estaba caliente e incómodo por la necesidad sexual, se olvidó completamente de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se centró en los negocios.

—¿Quiere que le dé mi opinión? ¿En un par de palabras? Póngase duro. No acepte ningún tipo de excusas por mala gestión. Despida al equipo de dirección. Han tenido su oportunidad y la han echado a perder. Déle esa oportunidad a empleados más ambiciosos —le aconsejó Darien sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Con eso, dio por terminada la reunión con la eficacia que lo había convertido en una leyenda en círculos financieros.

Seguido de cerca por su pequeño ejército de asistentes y con la cabeza muy alta, Darien salió al pasillo. Estaba ardiendo por las ensoñaciones eróticas que se habían atrevido a nublar su concentración en momentos inapropiados de su día laboral. El sexo jamás había sido tan bueno. Nunca. Ni tan salvaje ni tan apasionado. Posiblemente podía ocurrir también que hubiera esperado demasiado para liberar las necesidades naturales de su cuerpo y la energía acumulada durante un año de celibato seguía atormentándolo para que la liberara.

Por ello, decidió utilizar uno de los muchos números de teléfono que le habían dado desde la muerte de Michiru. Salió a cenar con una hermosa divorciada rubia que se había mostrado muy dispuesta siempre que la había visto. Desgraciadamente, descubrió que su libido no se manifestaba adecuadamente frente a los atractivos de la rubia. Seguía deseando a Serena y le parecía que no le serviría ninguna otra mujer.

Decidió no preocuparse por ello. Había tenido a muchas mujeres en el pasado antes de casarse. Lo de sentar la cabeza había terminado para siempre. La vida era muy corta. El sexo era sólo sexo y él era un hombre joven y saludable. No había nada de malo en la búsqueda del placer. Además, tenía la excusa perfecta para buscar de nuevo a Serena: debía comprobar que no había habido consecuencias de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

Serena lanzó un gruñido de frustración cuando sacó sus creaciones del horno eléctrico. Se habían pegado varias piezas a la bandeja porque se había excedido con el esmalte. Al intentar retirarlas, las piezas se rompieron. Más roturas innecesarias. En los últimos días, había cometido una buena serie de caros errores mientras trabajaba.

Sus sentimientos seguían corroyéndola por dentro. Aún seguía enfadada consigo misma por haberse acostado con Darien. Conocerlo y caer víctima de sus encantos la había obligado a aceptar que tenía más en común con su madre biológica, Ikuko, de lo que le habría gustado. Su madre se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos con hombres a los que jamás se había tomado la molestia de conocer. Igual que ella.

La actitud de Darien a la mañana después había sido la máxima humillación. Le había entregado su cuerpo a un hombre que quería una mujer mansa a la que encerrar en una jaula para tener con ella gratificación sexual siempre que quisiera. Ni la había respetado ni la había apreciado. ¿Acaso podía caer más bajo?

Estaba en la cocina haciendo café cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Tras limpiarse las manos sobre el mono que llevaba puesto, fue a abrir.

Al ver a Darien en el umbral se quedó completamente atónita. Tampoco pudo hablar. Bañado por el sol de primavera y el maravilloso cabello negro alborotado por la brisa, su hermoso rostro presentaba un aspecto completamente arrebatador.

—¿Puedo entrar? —le preguntó él. Serena estaba muy pálida. El shock que le había producido la repentina aparición de Darien era palpable.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le espetó ella.

—Verte. ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?

Serena lo dejó pasar tan sólo porque no quería discutir con él en la puerta de la calle. Darien no tenía derecho alguno a acudir a su casa. Se sentía acosada y le resultaba imposible pensar. Cuando vio el imponente coche que había aparcado frente a su casa, se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Es tuya esa limusina?

—Sí —respondió él antes de dejarle a Serena en las manos la cubitera que llevaba—. Me pareció que podríamos tomarnos una copa juntos.

Sin saber qué decir, Serena observó la botella que había dentro de la cubitera. Vio que se trataba de un champán muy caro. El mejor. Bollinger Blanc de Noir.

—Es mediodía.

La miró profundamente a los ojos. Aquel cruce de miradas provocó en ella una extraña sensación en el estómago. Durante un terrible momento, le resultó imposible controlar su cuerpo y los recuerdos que tanto se había esforzado en suprimir de la memoria. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, en persona. De repente, lo único que ella pudo recordar fue el peso de Darien sobre ella, el ardor con el que la poseyó y la salvaje excitación de aquel encuentro.

—Te invito a comer, querida.

—No, estoy cociendo… en el horno —replicó ella. Entonces, poseída por un repentino ataque de vanidad, dejó la cubitera de hielo sobre el suelo y comenzó a quitarse el mono.

Darien cerró la puerta. Ver aquella vivienda tan poco acogedora le había chocado profundamente.

—Así que es aquí donde vives —comentó, señalando el oscuro pasillo, que no era más que un modo de acceder a las habitaciones. Como la ajada fachada, los ajados muebles revelaban una pobreza que él jamás había conocido.

—¿Cómo demonios has descubierto dónde vivo? —le preguntó Serena. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró, pero sólo porque se sentía atrapada en un espacio tan pequeño como el del pasillo con un hombre tan alto y corpulento como Darien. El salón era el espacio privado de Andrew y, además, siempre lo tenía lleno de piezas de motor, de revistas de motos y de latas de cerveza.

Darien inmediatamente vio su personalidad en el brillante colorido de la habitación. Un loro de arcilla multicolor adornaba la pared junto a un biombo chino. La cama estaba cubierta con una colcha de seda de color azul brillante. Las tablas del suelo estaban pintadas de blanco. Un jarrón con forma de cebolla y un brillo iridiscente le llamó la atención.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Ella sonrió. Al ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro con aquel maravilloso gesto de alegría, Darien estuvo a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos y besárselos. Respiró profundamente para controlar a su rebelde cuerpo y observó cómo ella se quitaba unas zapatillas planas para ponerse unos zapatos de tacón alto que sólo consiguieron acentuar la excentricidad de su atuendo. Su devoradora mirada volvió a centrarse en las estrellas que ella llevaba tatuadas en un tobillo. Iba ataviada con un vestido floreado ceñido a la cintura con un grueso cinturón y unos leggings que le llegaban a media pantorrilla. Aunque él jamás habría considerado que aquel atuendo fuera de su gusto, le pareció que ella tenía un aspecto muy sexy.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo has descubierto dónde vivo.

—Es cierto. Hice que te siguieran aquí aquella mañana…

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Ya te dije que no estaba dispuesto a perderte, gatita.

—¿Y quién me siguió?

—Mi equipo de seguridad.

—¿Tan rico eres? —susurró Serena. Estaba asombrada.

—Digamos que no pasaré hambre nunca. Cuando veo cómo vives, siento más deseos que nunca de cuidar de ti.

—Sólo los niños necesitan que se les cuide.

—O las mujeres muy hermosas —replicó él. Extendió las manos y las colocó encima de los hombros de Serena para atraerla hacia él.

—Yo no quería volver a verte. Creo que te lo dejé bastante claro.

Darien la arrinconó contra la pared. Al sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos, del color de los zafiros, Serena notó que le costaba respirar. La masculinidad de Darien resultaba abrumadora. Los pezones se le irguieron bajo el vestido y sintió un erótico hormigueo en la entrepierna.

—Dios mío… Eres una pequeña mentirosa. Claro que querías volver a verme y, en estos momentos, estás ardiendo por mí.

—Veo que tienes una opinión muy buena sobre ti.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no me diste buenos motivos aquella noche? —murmuró él contra una de las sienes de Serena.

—No quiero hablar de eso…

—Supongo que suponías que nos iba a costar un poco hablar en el dormitorio, ¿verdad, querida?

Entonces, con un gruñido de impaciencia, Darien la levantó y aplastó los suaves y rosados labios de Serena con devoradora urgencia. Mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Serena sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba en la garganta y que los latidos del corazón le resonaban en el pecho. Se había olvidado de lo bien que él sabía y de la excitación que podía provocar en ella sólo con introducirle la lengua entre los labios. Hizo ese gesto una y otra vez, incendiándola de deseo y remarcando así su dominación sexual.

A Serena jamás se le pasó por la cabeza negarse a lo que él le estaba ofreciendo. Aquellos embriagadores besos destruían sus defensas y devolvían traicioneramente la vida a su cuerpo. Deseaba más. Se dijo que, al cabo de un par de minutos, le diría que se apartara de ella, que se marchara. «Sólo un minuto más», se decía mientras él le moldeaba los pechos con hábiles manos.

Se sentía frustrada por la barrera que suponían las prendas que ambos llevaban puestas. El deseo que tenía de él era como una llama que la atormentaba por dentro. Tal vez por ello, consciente del deseo que estaba provocando en ella, él le metió la mano por debajo de los leggings para acariciarle la entrepierna. Serena contuvo el aliento y luego gimió de placer, para terminar separando los muslos y facilitarle el acceso. El poder de su propia respuesta ante las caricias de Darien la devastó por completo.

—Veo que me deseas mucho, gatita —susurró él mirándola apreciativamente—. Y tú me haces desearte a ti de un modo que jamás creí posible…

A ella le ocurría lo mismo. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ni de día ni de noche. Era como si hubiera contraído una enfermedad para la que no había cura. Darien apretó los labios contra la suave piel de detrás de las orejas e hizo que Serena temblara de gozo mientras luchaba contra las capas de ropa para tocarla donde ella más lo deseaba. Serena arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito de profundo placer cuando él encontró la húmeda y caliente hendidura que la hacía responder de aquella manera. Se sentía desesperada por experimentar las caricias de Darien y gemía incansablemente mientras se retorcía y gozaba con los sensuales movimientos de los dedos de él. La excitación se iba acrecentando de tal manera que no la podía controlar. Se sentía por completo a merced de exquisitas sensaciones que la hacían tensarse cada vez más.

—Deja de resistirte —susurró Darien, observando con gozo la pasión que se reflejaba en los rasgos de su rostro y en el abandono de su excitación.

Serena no pudo encontrar voz con la que responderle. Hacía mucho que había perdido el control. Entonces, él introdujo un único dedo en la estrecha entrada de su feminidad. Eso fue lo único que ella necesitó. Estalló en mil pedazos con un grito de éxtasis mientras las oleadas de placer se le iban extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Un segundo después, se quedó atónita por lo que había permitido que ocurriera.

—Antes de que tome tu hermoso cuerpo, debemos tener una conversación, querida —dijo Darien—. Iré por el champán.

Frenéticamente, Serena se colocó la ropa mientras su traicionero cuerpo vibraba de euforia sensual. Estaba convencida de que no volvería a mirar a Darien a la cara. Había tenido la intención de echarlo y, en vez de eso, había permitido que él le regalara un arrollador orgasmo. Darien había prendido una hoguera en su cuerpo y había aplastado su orgullo.

—¿Tienes copas? —le preguntó él suavemente cuando apareció para colocar la cubitera sobre la cómoda.

—Sé que te estoy dando mensajes contradictorios con mi actitud —replicó ella—, pero no quiero volver a irme a la cama contigo.

Darien la observó con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Serena se había sonrojado como una adolescente. Su falta de sofisticación jamás había sido más evidente o más atractiva.

—No estaba pensando en la cama, querida. Tal y como me siento en estos momentos, me vale en cualquier sitio —dijo él, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara aún más—. ¿Tienes copas?

—No, no tengo copas —repuso ella, apartándose todo lo que pudo de él—. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Darien se tensó y respiró profundamente.

—En la noche en la que nos conocimos, yo no utilicé preservativos cuando hicimos el amor. ¿Utilizas tú algún tipo de método anticonceptivo?

Serena lo miró fijamente. Las alarmas comenzaron a saltar a su alrededor al tiempo que lo miraba con una mezcla de ira y desolación en los ojos.

—No —admitió—, pero di por sentado que tú sí.

—Me temo que no, pero creo que es bastante imposible que te hayas quedado embarazada —observó Darien con voz tranquila y sosegada, lo que enfureció a Serena aún más—. Supongo que aún no sabes nada al respecto, ¿verdad?

—Supones bien y me alegra ver que no has perdido el sueño sobre los riesgos que corriste con mi cuerpo y con mi futuro —le espetó ella, llena de furia—. Sin embargo, yo no me puedo tomar tan a la ligera el hecho de que haya podido quedarme embarazada o esperar que no haya sido así. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan descuidado?

—Creo que los dos fuimos descuidados —le recordó él.

—Tú tienes mucha más experiencia que yo. Yo me encontraba en una situación poco familiar y no se me ocurrió pensar en eso… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Yo no tengo excusas —replicó él—. Cometí un desliz por el que me disculpo. Si hay un problema, nos enfrentaremos a él juntos y yo te apoyaré plenamente. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que eso vaya a ser necesario.

Serena se preguntó por qué él estaba tan seguro de que no habría consecuencias. ¿Acaso su vida era tan perfecta que nada le salía nunca mal? Le había hecho el amor tres veces. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ella era una mujer joven y fértil?

—¡Yo no quiero estar embarazada! —exclamó ella con vehemencia—. De hecho, la simple idea de poder estarlo me aterroriza…

—El problema es mío también.

—Pero yo no puedo olvidarme de ello tan fácilmente como aparentemente puedes tú. Tal vez porque sé que el mundo no es muy amable con un niño que nace contra los deseos de otras personas, un niño cuya mera existencia resulta ofensiva…

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme?

—Soy hija ilegítima, el resultado de la aventura de mi madre con el esposo de otra mujer —le explicó secamente Serena mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños—. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años y mi abuela prefirió quedarse con mi hermana antes que hacerlo conmigo porque ella nació dentro del vínculo del matrimonio. Mi abuela me entregó a los servicios sociales para que alguien me adoptara porque, en lo que a ella se refería, yo era motivo de vergüenza y no debería haber nacido nunca.

Darien se sintió mucho más afectado de lo que quería por aquella triste historia. Sabía que en su familia también habían ocurrido aquel tipo de cosas, e incluso peores, a lo largo de los siglos pero que se habían ocultado. Sabía también que incluso en la sociedad más liberal de hoy en día, la respetabilidad y la opinión de los demás eran la preocupación más acuciante de su madre. Controlaba muy estrechamente a Hotaru, temerosa de que demasiada libertad condujera a vergonzosos titulares en los periódicos.

—Siento que tuvieras esa experiencia…

—¡Tonterías! —replicó ella—. De todas formas, por eso no quiero que ningún hijo mío sufra esa clase de rechazo.

—No habrá hijo alguno. Afrontemos ese asunto cuando llegue el momento, no antes —le aconsejó él.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si estoy embarazada?

Se sentía furiosa y desolada a la vez. Sabía que los frágiles cimientos de su seguridad se verían destruidos por completo por la llegada de un bebé. Trabajaba horas perdidas en un trabajo sin perspectiva alguna. No había sitio para todos los cuidados que necesita un niño en su ajustado presupuesto ni disponía de familiares que la ayudaran. Además, sabía demasiado bien lo que suponía criar a un hijo en solitario. Su propia madre había fracasado estrepitosamente en la misma tarea.

—Ya nos ocuparemos del tema cuando ocurra, si es que ocurre. ¿Eres siempre tan pesimista?

—¿Cómo te atreves? —replicó ella llena de furia—. Estamos hablando de mi vida, no de la tuya. Por lo tanto, quiero saber qué terreno piso. Estoy segura de que, si se diera el caso, lo más que me ofrecerías sería darme dinero para que abortara.

—¿Y cómo te atreves tú a realizar esa deducción? —repuso él con desagrado—. Yo jamás me comportaría así.

—Bien, esperemos entonces que jamás tengamos que llegar a ese punto.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de culparme a mí y a aceptar las responsabilidades de tu propio comportamiento?

—En estos momentos, lo único que deseo es que te marches… —susurró ella muy pálida.

—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no tengo deseo alguno de quedarme.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. En el umbral apareció Andrew. Primero, miró fijamente a Serena para luego centrar su atención en Darien.

—¿Por qué estabas gritando, Serena? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó.

—Darien estaba a punto de marcharse —respondió Serena.

—Me llamo Andrew Furuhata. Soy amigo de Serena —dijo Andrew, dirigiéndose a Darien mientras al mismo tiempo se colocaba al lado de Serena como si quisiera protegerla—. Creo que debería hacer lo que ella le ha pedido y marcharse ahora mismo.

Darien se quedó bastante sorprendido por la repentina aparición de otro hombre. Se dio cuenta muy rápidamente del gesto de posesión que se reflejaba en el rostro del joven. El, por su parte, sintió enojo y sospechas, dado que no sólo era evidente que Andrew y Serena vivían en la misma casa sino que también tenían mucha familiaridad el uno con el otro.

—Ya sabes cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo si lo necesitas —le dijo a Serena.

Serena permaneció completamente inmóvil hasta que oyó el portazo que anunciaba la marcha de Darien. Entonces, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. Como jamás la había visto llorar, Andrew la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó algo torpemente.

—¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? —le preguntó Andrew cuando ella se hubo calmado un poco—. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

Serena le contó toda la historia. Tenía tanto miedo de haberse quedado embarazada que tenía que desahogarse allí mismo. A medida que iba escuchando sus palabras, la expresión del rostro de Andrew iba denotando más reprobación, aunque no dijo nada ni expresó crítica alguna. No obstante, quedaba muy clara la sorpresa que le había producido el comportamiento de Serena. Cuando llegó el momento de expresar la opinión que le merecía Darien, Andrew se volvió más expresivo.

—Una chica como tú no viaja en limusina —dijo—. Un tipo con ese montón de dinero sólo se relaciona con alguien como tú porque está aburrido de los de su clase.

—¡Y encima va y me pide que sea su amante! ¿Acaso parezco yo la típica mujer florero?

—Ojalá le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo —comentó Andrew. No le había hecho ninguna gracia el comentario de Serena—. Te puedes buscar un hombre mucho mejor que él…

—Si estoy embarazada, no. Si tengo un niño, mi vida entera y mis perspectivas futuras se irán al garete. Jamás dejaré de tener dificultades para sobrevivir.

—Esperemos que no sea así —le aconsejó él. Entonces, guardó silencio durante unos segundos—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo siempre pensé que, al final, tú y yo terminaríamos juntos.

Serena lo miró llena de asombro. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que Andrew podría considerarla algo más que una hermana.

—Pero si somos amigos…

—Sí, bueno… ¿Y por qué no puede ser la amistad el primer paso para algo más? Nos llevamos bien. Nos conocemos bien. No habría sorpresas desagradables. Tendría mucho sentido.

—No sigas por ese camino —le pidió Serena. Ella jamás se había parado a pensar en Andrew de ese modo—. Lo único que estás haciendo es recordarme que liarme con Darien fue como ceder ante un ataque de locura.

—No hay por qué fustigarse al respecto —replicó Andrew con un tono práctico en la voz—. Eso no va a cambiar nada.

Ese fin de semana, Serena asistió a dos ferias de artesanía. La venta de varias piezas de su cerámica la animó un poco. A medida que iba avanzando la semana siguiente, su estado de ánimo empeoró al ver que no le bajaba el periodo. Estaba trabajando muchas horas y su habitual energía parecía haberla abandonado. Comenzó a sentirse muy cansada y, al mismo tiempo, empezó a sentir náuseas y a mostrarse reacia a ciertos tipos de comida. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella. Comenzó a temerse lo peor y las ojeras comenzaron a profundizársele día a día en el rostro. Estaba pensando en salir a comprar una prueba de embarazo cuando Andrew la convenció para que fuera al médico y éste le proporcionara un diagnóstico más fiable.

Tras examinarla, el médico le aseguró que no había duda alguna de que estaba embarazada. Aunque Serena siempre había creído que estaba preparada para tal eventualidad, se sintió destrozada al ver que se confirmaban sus temores. Andrew la telefoneó desde el taller para preguntarle qué había ocurrido. Ella se lo contó todo con voz apagada mientras se miraba en el espejo del recibidor y trataba de imaginarse cómo sería su esbelto cuerpo cuando el embarazo comenzara a hacerse más evidente.

Un bebé. Un bebé de verdad, viviendo, respirando, llorando… Ese pequeño ser dependería totalmente de ella al cabo de menos de nueve meses. El aborto no era opción para ella. Su propia madre le había dado la oportunidad de vivir en circunstancias igualmente poco prometedoras y lo había hecho lo mejor que lo había podido, aunque no lo hubiera hecho demasiado bien. ¿Acaso no podía hacer ella lo mismo por su propio hijo? Sacó la tarjeta de Darien y decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto: Necesito verte URGENTEMENTE.

No podía hablar con él en aquel momento, cuando se habían separado en tan malos términos.

En la sala de conferencias del Banco Chiba, donde estaba en medio de una reunión, Darien recibió el mensaje. Cuando lo leyó, quedó convencido de que las mayúsculas significaban que ella había descubierto que no estaba embarazada y que quería disculparse con él por haber montado tanto jaleo al respecto. Se dirigió a su despacho para telefonearla.

—Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche —sugirió—. Enviaré un coche a recogerte a las ocho de la tarde.

Serena sintió un profundo rechazo ante la idea de darle la noticia durante la cena. Entonces, se recriminó por preocuparse de tal trivialidad. El era tan responsable como ella de lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa ante la perspectiva de contarle lo ocurrido?

Cuando Andrew regresó a casa después de trabajar, se reunió con ella en la cocina.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

—Me apetecería darme de patadas por ser tan estúpida.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—Se lo voy a decir esta noche, aunque no espero que eso afecte demasiado a mis planes.

—¿Ya tienes planes?

—Sí. Pienso seguir con mi vida lo mejor que pueda —musitó Serena.

Andrew le tomó la mano.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto sola…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, mirándolo sin comprender.

Andrew respiró profundamente.

—Lo he pensado mucho desde que tuvimos aquella conversación, por lo que te pido que te tomes un minuto y te lo pienses antes de decirme que no. Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo y a criar a ese niño como si fuera mío.

Serena se quedó atónita ante aquella sugerencia.

—Andrew, por el amor de Dios… No podría permitir que te sacrificaras de ese modo…

—Quiero ayudarte, Serena. Juntos podríamos formar un buen equipo —le aseguró Andrew—. No espero que tú me ames, pero, con el tiempo, estoy seguro de que nos sentiremos más cerca el uno del otro.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía ni hablar. La generosidad de su amigo le emocionaba. Le agarró ambas manos con las suyas y se las apretó con fuerza para poder expresarle así sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, por primera vez le pareció que no podía decirle a Andrew lo que le gustaría porque ya sabía que él la consideraba algo más que una amiga y que albergaba esperanzas que ella jamás podría cumplir. Lo quería mucho y confiaba plenamente en él, pero no sentía atracción alguna. Sus sentimientos hacia Andrew se reducían a una amistad platónica.

—Eres demasiado bueno —le dijo mientras iba a vestirse. En aquel momento, más que nunca, sintió que su seguridad se resquebrajaba. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo en casa de Andrew? No sería justo para él. Estaba demasiado implicado en su vida y no sería bueno. Seguramente haría menos esfuerzos por conocer a otras chicas mientras ella siguiera viviendo allí.

A las ocho en punto, un chófer uniformado llamó al timbre para decirle que la limusina estaba esperándola…

**¡Goooool! (hay no verdad? XD) como se sentirá Darien cuando se enteré que Serena está embarazada?, un beso **


	6. Chapter 5

**Perdón... no pude actualizar antes pero aquí les dejo el resto de la historia, al final les explico que paso.**

Capítulo 5.

Darien observó cómo Serena cruzaba el restaurante. Los hombres volvían la cabeza para mirarla. El vestido que llevaba puesto era poco llamativo, pero se le ceñía a los pechos y era lo suficientemente corto como para dejar al descubierto unas hermosas rodillas y acentuar los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos para contrarrestar su pequeña estatura. Sin embargo, los hombres no dejaban de mirarla y él tampoco. Tal vez fuera la llamativa melena de rizos rubios o los enormes ojos del color del cielo, o la boca que él sólo tenía que mirar para excitarse. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado de aquel modo desde los años de su adolescencia.

—Este lugar está muy de moda —afirmó ella al tiempo que trataba de no mirarlo a la cara para no dejar que la atracción magnética de Darien pudiera ejercer influencia alguna sobre ella. Estaba tan guapo como siempre.

—Vengo a cenar aquí a menudo. Es más rápido que pedir comida para que me la lleven a casa —respondió él—. Estás muy hermosa, querida mía.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó ella, tan rígida como una barra de hierro—. Di por sentado que querrías cenar en un lugar más tranquilo, en la clase de lugar en el que pudiéramos hablar.

¿Hablar? A Darien no le gustaba el tono con el que ella había empleado aquella palabra. Sus deseos y necesidades eran la cumbre de la simplicidad masculina. Quería darse un festín visual con ella y llevársela a casa con él al final de la cena. Sin embargo, el comentario de Serena le puso muy nervioso y le empujó a comenzar la cena realizando él la primera pregunta.

—¿No va siendo ya hora de que me hables sobre Andrew?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —replicó ella, tras levantar la cabeza del menú que estaba estudiando.

—Evidentemente, hay mucha familiaridad entre vosotros dos. ¿Qué lugar ocupa él en tu vida?

—Es mi mejor amigo. Como es dueño de la casa, también es mi casero.

Darien jamás había tenido mucha fe en las relaciones platónicas entre hombres y mujeres. Estaba convencido de que Andrew tenía un interés mucho más personal por Serena.

—Pues se comportó más bien como un guardián protegiendo su territorio y ahuyentando a la competencia… como un novio.

Serena se ruborizó. Le molestaba que Darien sólo hubiera visto a Andrew en una ocasión y se estuviera cuestionando el grado de amistad que había entre ambos. ¿Significaba este detalle que era muy astuto a la hora de calibrar la naturaleza humana o que era un tipo celoso?

—Andrew me aprecia mucho, pero jamás ha habido nada entre nosotros. Nos conocemos desde que estábamos en casas de acogida cuando éramos pequeños.

—Pensaba que te habían adoptado.

—No por mucho tiempo. Yo era mayor y no había muchas personas que estuvieran dispuestas a adoptarme. Una pareja mayor que ya tenía un hijo me adoptó porque siempre habían querido una hija. Mi padre adoptivo murió de un ataque al corazón seis meses después de que yo me mudara a vivir con ellos. Mi madre adoptiva sufrió una fuerte depresión y decidió que ya tenía bastantes cosas entre manos como para tener que ocuparse además de una niña más. Regresé al programa de acogida a finales de ese mismo año.

Darien pensó en lo privilegiada que había sido su infancia. Le habían hecho creer que, como heredero del título y de las propiedades familiares, era la persona más importante de la casa. Las largas y solitarias temporadas que pasaba en el internado contrastaban con un exceso de lujo y de atenciones durante sus vacaciones.

—Eso debió de ser muy duro para ti.

—Sobreviví. Tengo una personalidad bastante fuerte. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de eso, Darien.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Me pareces demasiado discutidora.

En ese momento tan inoportuno, el camarero apareció para servir el vino. Aún enojada por la censura de Darien, Serena puso una mano sobre su copa y pidió un refresco de soda con lima en vez de vino. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, ella le espetó:

—¡Yo no soy una persona discutidora!

—Yo no discuto con nadie en lugares públicos —le espetó Darien con frialdad—. Si vuelves a levantar la voz, me levanto y me marcho de aquí.

—En este momento, te aseguro que sería capaz de arrojarte algo a la cabeza.

—Eso tampoco lo intentes —le advirtió él con una fría mirada que heló la furia de Serena con la eficacia de un cubo de hielo.

—En mi experiencia, la mayoría de los hombres se marchan hacia el otro lado cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles —replicó ella.

—Soy muy duro —dijo él con la dureza reflejada en el rostro mientras los ojos la observaban con la fiereza de las llamas—. Tu problema es que me deseas, pero no puedes soportarlo, gatita.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó Serena.

—Las verdades duelen —susurró él con la voz tan suave como la seda.

—¿No te has parado a pensar en por qué me he puesto en contacto contigo? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Te morías de ganas por asegurarme que estabas bien y de que no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos? —sugirió él.

Serena se tensó al escuchar aquella desafortunada interpretación.

—No. No estoy bien en el sentido al que tú te refieres.

El camarero volvió a aparecer para anotar lo que iban a tomar mientras Darien se preguntaba de qué diablos estaba hablando Serena. No se podía creer que ella pudiera estar embarazada.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Serena no podía comprender por qué Darien se comportaba de un modo tan obtuso.

—¿No es evidente? Hoy he ido al médico, Darien. ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

Darien la estudió durante unos instantes, pensando, completamente anonadado por aquella abrumadora afirmación. Casi se había convencido de que era estéril y de que jamás podría ser padre. El anuncio de Serena lo pilló completamente desprevenido y lo aturdió por completo. Palideció y la contempló cuidadosamente mientras se preguntaba qué podía ganar ella de una mentira.

—Muy bien. Veo que te has quedado muy sorprendido. Yo también, pero no hay duda alguna. Estoy embarazada.

Darien se tapó los ojos. ¿Sería posible que él pudiera engendrar un hijo? Era cierto que Michiru no había podido concebir, pero su esposa también se había negado a consultar con un ginecólogo. ¿Podía ser que una noche de pasión pudiera poner su mundo patas arriba? ¿Podría Serena estar embarazada de él? Durante un segundo, sintió alivio y satisfacción por saber que, después de todo, era capaz de asegurar la continuidad del apellido familiar. Entonces, aplastó esa sensación y la miró con ojos impenetrables. Si era cierto que ella estaba embarazada, tendría que casarse con ella por el bien del bebé. El no veía ninguna otra solución. Desgraciadamente, no tenía prisa alguna por volver a casarse otra vez. Era una pena que no hubiera podido aprovechar más su libertad mientras aún la tenía.

—Di algo —le susurró Serena.

—Este no es lugar para hablar de un asunto tan íntimo. Hablaremos en mi apartamento después de que hayamos cenado.

Por primera vez, Serena apreció plenamente lo hábil que Darien era a la hora de controlar sus emociones y ocultar sus reacciones. Esa disciplina ponía muy nerviosa a Serena, que no dudaba nunca en expresar sus sentimientos.

El plato de pescado que Darien pidió llegó por fin a la mesa. Al notar el aroma del pescado, Serena sintió unas profundas náuseas.

—Ciertos olores me resultan muy desagradables —explicó.

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron durante un tiempo porque Serena estuvo conteniendo las náuseas hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y luego abandonó la mesa para salir huyendo al aseo de señoras. Darien hizo que le retiraran inmediatamente el pescado. Los minutos fueron pasando sin que ella regresara. Al final, él le pidió a una de las camareras que fuera al aseo para asegurarse de que Serena se encontraba bien. Poco después, ella apareció. Estaba muy pálida y tenía profundas ojeras en el rostro.

—Lo siento, ya no tengo hambre —susurró apartando el plato de su lado sin tocarlo.

Darien sugirió que se marcharan. Ella protestó sobre el hecho de que él no hubiera cenado. Darien respondió que no tenía hambre. Era cierto. Su apetito se había desvanecido. Se sentía como el condenado ante la que va a ser su última cena. No obstante, sabía muy bien cuál era su deber. Por eso, la rodeó con un brazo y la acompañó fuera del restaurante.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a un médico —le dijo él en la limusina.

—Se trata sólo de las náuseas típicas de la mañana…

—Pero ahora son las nueve y media de la noche.

—Bien, pues aparentemente les ocurre así a algunas personas. No significa que haya algo que vaya mal. Simplemente tendré que soportarlo.

Darien estudió la esbelta figura de Serena. Era muy menuda y la preocupación se apoderó de él. No parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir al hecho de perderse varias comidas. Decidió que no le quedaba elección. Su deber era casarse con ella, por Serena y por su hijo. Además, se lo debía a su familia. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el hecho de volver a perder su libertad. Aun así, si con ello conseguía asegurar la siguiente generación de su familia, podría ser que mereciera la pena sacrificarse.

Muy nerviosa, Serena observó cómo Darien recorría sin parar el elegante salón de su apartamento. Tal vez no hubiera dicho ni una palabra fuera de lugar, pero ni siquiera él podía ocultar su tensión.

—Cuando se haya confirmado el embarazo —dijo él, por fin—, nos casaremos tan pronto como sea posible.

Serena parpadeó de asombro.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Casi no me conoces…

—Estás embarazada de mi hijo. Eso es lo único que necesito saber por el momento. Si el bebé resulta ser un niño, será mi heredero y el siguiente duque de Shield…

Ella lo observó con los ojos llenos de asombro.

—¿Tu familia tiene un título?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién es el actual duque?

—Yo, pero sólo utilizo mi título en España.

Durante unos segundos, a Serena le resultó imposible reaccionar.

—Eres un duque… ¿y tú me estás pidiendo que te me case contigo?

—No te estoy dando elección alguna. No puedes criar sola a un hijo mío —replicó él—. Quiero que mi hijo crezca en mi casa con su familia y que hable mi idioma. Esto sólo lo podremos conseguir convirtiéndonos en marido y mujer.

—Pero tú aún no has superado la muerte de tu anterior esposa —musitó Serena. Se arrepintió de estas palabras en cuanto las hubo pronunciado, cuando vio cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de Darien.

—No soy un hombre emotivo, querida, y tampoco realizo comparaciones de mal gusto. Me pareces extremadamente atractiva y no veo razón alguna para que no podamos tener un exitoso matrimonio.

Asombrada por aquel punto de vista tan poco apasionado, Serena sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Quiero que el hombre que se case conmigo esté profundamente enamorado.

Darien suspiró lleno de frustración.

—No puedo darte amor —respondió él, sin dudarlo.

Darien era un duque, un verdadero duque español. A Serena le horrorizaba ese detalle. No era capaz de imaginarse cómo alguien tan corriente como ella podía convertirse en la esposa de un hombre tan rico y de tan alto estatus.

—Respeto profundamente tu sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia el bebé —dijo ella, muy tensa.

—Y hacia ti, querida —añadió mientras le agarraba las manos para obligarla a levantarse.

Al ver que la estrechaba contra sí, Serena sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

—Tan sólo hace un par de semanas en lo único en lo que pensabas era en que yo servía para ser tu amante. Si ni siquiera podía aspirar a la categoría de novia, ¿cómo puedes ahora pedirme con sinceridad que me case contigo?

Darien ya se la estaba imaginando en su cama del castillo, una sugerente imagen que actuó como oportuno edulcorante para las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a casarse. Él la miró con ojos apasionados e hizo que ella se sintiera acalorada y algo mareada.

—A mi libido no le importan las etiquetas. Seas quien seas, te deseo.

Serena se echó a temblar al entrar en contacto con el poderoso y excitado cuerpo de Darien. La deseaba y ella podía sentir la descarada prueba de su deseo. Sin embargo, ¿era aquel apetito suficiente para asentar sobre él un matrimonio?

—Lo más diplomático sería olvidar que yo en una ocasión te invité a que fueras mi amante. Si estás embarazada de mi hijo, eso ya no es factible.

—¿Estás decidido a que el bebé lleve tus apellidos?

—¿Acaso deseas tú que tu hijo sea ilegítimo?

—No, claro que no —repuso ella inmediatamente—, pero no quiero casarme precipitadamente y vivir el resto de mis días lamentándome por ello.

Darien la examinó con considerable frialdad. Había esperado una respuesta mucho más entusiasta a su proposición. Pocas mujeres de la posición de Serena habrían dudado. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué la frenaba? ¿El tipo rubio con las manos llenas de aceite de coche?

—No habrá posibilidad alguna de divorcio —añadió Darien.

Serena se sintió más impresionada que ofendida por aquella frase. No quería confiar su futuro a un hombre que era capaz de renunciar a sus votos matrimoniales a la primera dificultad. No obstante, tampoco quería promesas vacías. Aunque él no podía darle amor, podría darle muchas otras cosas. El matrimonio con él le reportaría seguridad económica y todo lo que su hijo pudiera necesitar.

—Bien, Serena… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Necesito tiempo para pensar…

—No tenemos tiempo. Además, ¿qué es lo que te tienes que pensar?

—El hecho de que me hagas esa pregunta demuestra la profundidad de tu arrogancia.

—Te advierto que no voy a aceptar una respuesta negativa —le espetó él, con los ojos tan fríos como el hielo—. Si te niegas a casarte conmigo, me veré obligado a enfrentarme a ti para conseguir la custodia del niño.

La velocidad con la que Darien recurrió a las amenazas sorprendió a Serena.

—¿Estás tratando de intimidarme?

—No. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te estoy diciendo lo que ocurrirá si no te casas conmigo. ¿Prefieres que te mienta? En mi opinión, necesitas conocer todos los hechos antes de tomar una decisión sensata.

—¿De verdad serías capaz de arrebatarme a mi hijo? —preguntó Serena. Se sentía abrumada por tal amenaza.

—Creo que eres demasiado sensata para llegar hasta ese punto. Estoy seguro de que tomarás la decisión adecuada para todos nosotros.

Sin embargo, la crueldad de la que Darien había hecho gala la dejó atónita. No estaba preparada para algo así, tal y como no lo había estado para el hecho de que él le propusiera ser su amante. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo engañosas que resultaban su fría fachada y sus exquisitos modales. En vedad, Darien podía ser tan agresivo, dominante y cruel en sus instintos como el macho de cualquier especie protegiendo su territorio.

—Ahora me gustaría marcharme a mi casa —afirmó ella.

—Mañana por la mañana confirmaremos tu embarazo y tú me darás una respuesta, pero primero…

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos. Serena quiso resistirse e imitar a una muñeca de cera entre sus brazos, pero la pasión y la sensualidad de sus besos y los eróticos movimientos de la lengua entre los labios la excitaron profundamente. Tuvo que aferrarse a la chaqueta de él para no perder el equilibrio. Se sentía sin aliento, temblando y con un dolor prohibido cobrando vida entre sus esbeltos muslos.

—Te aseguro que no te quieres marchar a tu casa, querida…

A Serena le habría gustado darle un bofetón o gritarle, pero sabía que cualquiera de las dos reacciones le haría parecer infantil. Darien la observaba con ojos ardientes y, aunque cada traicionera fibra de su ser la animaba a lanzarse de nuevo a los brazos de él, se resistió a la tentación de hacerlo. Desgraciadamente, el pensamiento de otra noche en la cama con él alejaba todos los pensamientos coherentes de su cabeza y la hizo odiarse. Sabía que ganar aquella batalla mental consigo misma era también perder porque Darien tenía razón en una cosa: no quería dejarlo.

Cuando entró por la puerta principal de su casa, Andrew la interceptó en el vestíbulo.

—¿Y bien?

—Darien me ha pedido que me case con él.

Andrew estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Serena se dio cuenta de que, en secreto, se alegraba de que Darien hubiera conseguido confundir a su amigo.

—He dicho que le daría mi respuesta mañana.

—Ese hombre te gusta. Está claro que no le vas a decir que no.

—Es el padre de mi hijo —replicó ella irguiendo la cabeza—. ¿No te parece que, al menos, debería darle una oportunidad?

Aquella noche, Serena no pudo dormir. ¿De verdad le gustaba Darien Chiba? Suponía que sí porque desde el momento en el que se conocieron, ella no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza durante más de cinco minutos. Allí, tumbada en su cama, volvió a revivir la pasión de los besos de él y descubrió que sólo conseguía ansiar una unión más íntima. Avergonzada por su propio deseo, escondió el rostro en la almohada. Él la había amenazado con una batalla por la custodia de su hijo. Le había dejado muy claro que quería a aquel niño, tanto si nacía dentro como fuera del matrimonio. ¿No debería ella respetarlo aunque fuera sólo por eso? No quería criar en solitario a su hijo. No podía ofrecerle seguridad, ni comodidad ni las ventajas que el matrimonio con Darien podría reportarle. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

Sin embargo, casarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía y mudarse a otro país, a otra cultura, cuando ni siquiera hablaba el idioma supondría un gran desafío. Ciertamente no sería lo más fácil. Además, sería la segunda esposa y no estaba del todo segura de que le apeteciera ese papel. Darien había dicho que las comparaciones eran odiosas. ¿Significaba eso que no se podía comparar en modo alguno a su primera esposa? ¿Se estaba dejando llevar por la paranoia? Serena decidió que era paranoia. Habría preferido que Darien no hubiera estado nunca con otra mujer y, sobre todo, que ninguna le hubiera importado lo suficiente como para casarse con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, él la recogió poco después de las diez y la acompañó a su cita con un ginecólogo en Harley Street. Una prueba de embarazo confirmó lo que ella ya sabía. Sufrió una reprimenda del médico por estar tan delgada, lo que la enojó profundamente, porque ella era así y, además, comía mucho.

—No creo que debas discutir con tu médico —le recriminó Darien cuando volvieron a montarse en la limusina.

—Bueno, tú mismo dijiste que me gustaba demasiado discutir. Soy menuda y delgada. Nací menuda y delgada. ¡Creo que es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote!

—¿Acaso voy a tener… oportunidad de acostumbrarme a ti? —le preguntó Darien mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ella giró la cabeza.

—No me has dado mucha elección cuando me has amenazado con ir a los tribunales para pelear por la custodia del niño…

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

Serena siguió haciéndose la desinteresada y se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan demasiado las bodas —admitió Darien con abrumadora falta de táctica—. Me gustaría una discreta ceremonia religiosa celebrada aquí sólo con los testigos antes de regresar a España.

A Serena no le gustó aquel comentario. A Darien no parecía importarle lo que ella pudiera desear. Él había estado casado antes y toda la pompa de las bodas parecía aburrirle. Sin embargo, ella esperaba casarse tan sólo una vez en su vida y habría preferido una boda normal.

Darien la llevó a una exclusiva joyería para escoger las alianzas de boda. A continuación, almorzaron en un elegante hotel. Sin embargo, para entonces, el silencio de Serena estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Darien.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó él fríamente.

—Eres tan mandón que resulta insoportable. No sé si vuelvo a estar en el colegio o estoy en la cárcel porque nunca dejas de decirme qué hacer y cómo van a ser las cosas —se quejó ella.

—Deberías hablar más fuerte. Por naturaleza soy un hombre muy autoritario.

—Y a mí, por naturaleza, me gusta desafiar a los demás.

—En ese caso, vamos a chocar —replicó Darien tras mirarla fijamente durante unos minutos.

Durante los siguientes diez días, los futuros novios no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de chocar entre ellos porque Darien regresó a España por negocios. Su único medio de comunicación era alguna que otra llamada por teléfono.

Serena firmó su acuerdo prenupcial, dejó su trabajo y comenzó a dar carpetazo a su vida en Londres. Darien le envió una tarjeta de crédito y le dijo que se fuera a comprar un vestido para la boda y también ropa que ponerse en un clima más cálido. Se marchó a Harrods y se compró un vestido de boda con el dinero de Darien. Él le había sugerido algo elegante y sobrio, pero Serena no le hizo caso y se decantó por un corsé de encaje blanco acompañado de una gloriosa falda de vuelo y unos zapatos de tacón de vértigo.

Aquel día, cuando llegó a su casa, encontró una intrigante carta en el buzón. Provenía de un importante bufete de abogados de Londres y la invitaba a asistir a una reunión para hablar de un asunto confidencial. Serena sintió mucha curiosidad por saber por qué era necesario tanto misterio y llamó. Sin embargo, no le dieron información alguna por teléfono.

—¿Crees que podría ser algo relacionado con un miembro de tu familia biológica que está tratando de ponerse en contacto contigo? —preguntó Andrew—. ¿Una herencia, tal vez?

—Lo dudo. Sólo quedaban mi hermana y mi abuela y ésta me entregó a los servicios sociales.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad y la esperanza de que, efectivamente, alguien de su familia pudiera estar tratando de ponerse en contacto con ella hicieron que Serena acudiera a la cita. La hicieron pasar a un elegante despacho. Allí, la recibió Elena Carson, una abogada.

—Según tengo entendido, va usted a casarse muy pronto, señorita Winston.

—Así es —replicó Serena. Se preguntó inmediatamente cómo la otra mujer conocía aquel detalle y por qué lo había mencionado.

—Debo pedirle que tenga paciencia sobre las razones por las que usted ha sido invitada a acudir hoy aquí. Mi cliente desea permanecer en el anonimato, pero me ha pedido que le haga a usted una generosa oferta económica.

—¿Una oferta económica? —preguntó Serena, completamente asombrada. Algo decepcionada, comprendió que aquella reunión no tenía nada que ver con sus parientes de sangre. Se sintió algo estúpida por haber podido pensar que así podría ser.

—Mi cliente desea evitar su matrimonio.

—¿Evitar mi matrimonio? —preguntó Serena, cada vez atónita.

—Mi cliente es consciente de que dicho matrimonio sería muy ventajoso para usted y está dispuesto a darle una gran suma de dinero para compensarla por tener que cambiar de opinión —respondió la abogada muy tranquilamente.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Que alguien quería pagarle dinero por no casarse con Darien? ¿Quién? ¿Un miembro de la familia de él? ¿Otra mujer que lo quisiera para sí?

—No estoy interesada en cambiar de opinión —replicó ella sin dudarlo.

—¿Ha pensado usted en lo difícil que va a ser encajar en una familia de la nobleza española cuyos primeros miembros se remontan al siglo XV? ¿Ha pensado en lo difícil que podría ser cumplir las altísimas expectativas de su futuro esposo?

Serena se sentía furiosa.

—No quiero escuchar más tonterías. Aunque Darien fuera rey, yo me sentiría igualmente capaz de afrontar el desafío porque él es el padre de mi hijo y supongo que él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando me pidió que me convirtiera en su esposa —proclamó ella acaloradamente.

La abogada, sin embargo, ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Mi cliente actúa en interés de todos y reconoce que usted estaría haciendo un enorme sacrificio si renunciara a ese matrimonio…

—¿De verdad? —la interrumpió Serena llena de furia mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

—Y, por lo tanto, está dispuesto a ofrecerle a usted la cantidad de dos millones de libras para que usted se haga una vida en otro lugar sin volver a ponerse en contacto nunca con el señor Chiba —concluyó la abogada.

—Dado que no me voy a casar con Darien por su dinero, no se puede utilizar para persuadirme de que no me case con él —proclamó Serena con su orgullo herido.

—La intención de mi cliente no era ofenderla a usted, señorita Winston. Mi cliente sabe que está usted esperando un hijo y desea asegurarse de que tanto el niño como usted disfrutan de un futuro completamente asegurado. Debería usted considerar la oferta. Permítame que le diga que, si va a firmar o ha firmado ya un acuerdo prenupcial con su prometido, cabría la posibilidad de que recibiera usted mucho menos dinero en el caso de que se divorciaran.

Serena ya lo sabía, dado que había firmado tal acuerdo hacía tan sólo un par de días. Es decir, todo acto de adulterio, abandono o lo que vagamente se denominaba «comportamiento no razonable» la dejaría sumida en la pobreza. Sin embargo, Serena quería saber quién era capaz de ofrecer una cantidad de dinero tan grande para impedir un matrimonio. Desgraciadamente, la abogada se negó a proporcionarle aquella información. Evidentemente, el asunto no era ya tan secreto como ella había pensado en un principio. ¿A cuántas personas les había hablado Darien de su embarazo? Si le decía lo que la abogada acababa de comunicarle a ella, ¿sabría él quién estaba detrás de todo aquello?

Como sólo faltaban cuarenta y ocho horas para la boda, Serena no durmió aquella noche pensando si debía contarle a Darien lo sucedido en el bufete o no. ¿Y si se trataba de alguien de la familia más cercana de Darien quien quería comprarla y persuadirla de que desapareciera para siempre? Por la cifra de dinero que la abogada le había ofrecido sólo se le ocurrió que el culpable seguramente era uno de sus parientes más cercanos. Darien se pondría furioso. ¿De verdad quería arriesgarse a causar tantos problemas dentro del círculo familiar antes siquiera de llegar a España? ¿No sería mejor guardar silencio por el momento y darles a todos sus familiares la oportunidad de conocerla antes de juzgarla?


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Serena se miró en el espejo del armario desde todos los ángulos. Ciertamente, Darien no podría acusarla de no parecer una verdadera novia. Se había comprado todos lo necesario para la ocasión, desde la provocativa ropa interior hasta la liga de encaje adornada con una cinta azul. Su vestido era de ensueño, propio de una princesa de cuento de hadas, y estaba confeccionado en organza y raso. La pedrería del corpiño y la falda reflejaban hermosamente la luz. Unas peinetas en forma de mariposa le recogían el cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No había añadido nada más para no excederse con los adornos.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Andrew—. El conductor de la limusina está muy nervioso. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —respondió Serena a su mejor amigo—. Quiero que mi hijo tenga lo que yo no he tenido nunca…un hogar y una familia.

—Esperemos que Darien sepa aceptar el desafío —replicó Andrew secamente.

—No creo que tuviera tantas ganas de casarse conmigo si no fuera así —respondió Serena tratando de parecer más positiva de lo que se sentía. El hecho de que hubieran intentado sobornarla para que no se casara con Darien había afectado profundamente su seguridad en sí misma. ¿Tan poco adecuada era como esposa para él?

Andrew había accedido a actuar como testigo en la ceremonia. Serena se alegró de tener el apoyo de su amigo mientras la limusina la llevaba de camino a la iglesia. Al entrar por la puerta del templo, sintió que el corazón le latía frenéticamente en la base de la garganta. Comenzó a avanzar hacia el altar del brazo de Andrew. Darien, acompañado sólo por otro hombre, la estaba esperando. Iba vestido con un traje gris marengo de raya diplomática, que acompañaba con una camisa blanca. Estaba tan guapo…

Darien observó a Serena. Estaba radiante, tal y como correspondía a una novia. Sus ojos celestes eran mares llenos de luz en su delicado rostro. Sus labios resultaban tan hermosos como las rosas que llevaba en su ramo y tan sensuales como los cremosos pechos que se asomaban por encima del escote del romántico vestido. Cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, le supuso un desafío apartar los ojos de ella. La tensión que estaba sintiendo en la entrepierna se intensificó un poco más.

Serena dijo sus votos con voz clara y serena, a pesar de los nervios que la atenazaban por dentro. Era muy consciente de la cercanía de Darien. Se permitió mirar su duro y bronceado perfil y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba cuando él se volvió a mirarla al llegar el momento de intercambiar los anillos. Ya era su esposo.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, él le presentó a su abogado, que era el hombre que había actuado como su testigo. A ella le sorprendió mucho que no se tratara de un amigo.

Los dos testigos declinaron la invitación de acompañarlos a almorzar. Andrew la abrazó emocionadamente, dado que la pareja iba a marcharse directamente a España después de comer.

—No me puedo creer que estemos casados —le dio a Darien mientras almorzaban en la suite de un lujoso hotel.

Por el contrario, Darien se había sentido casado desde el instante en el que entró en la iglesia. Ya se estaba enfrentando a una opresiva sensación de confinamiento, a la que no había contribuido a aliviar la llamada histérica de su madre poco antes de la ceremonia, en la que le pidió desesperadamente que cambiara de opinión. Comprendió que tal vez había sido demasiado optimista al pensar que su familia vería el buen sentido de su decisión. Después de todo, una novia embarazada reunía a la vez dos de las cosas que se esperaban de él.

—Supongo que es mejor que vaya a cambiarme —dijo ella tras levantarse de la mesa.

—No. Déjate el vestido puesto, querida.

—¿Para el vuelo?

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó él, con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Darien le agarró una mano y tiró de ella para saborear el fresco aroma a limón que había aprendido a asociar con la presencia de Serena.

—Quiero quitártelo yo. Podrás cambiarte antes de que aterricemos…

Serena se sonrojó. Aquel comentario la excitó profundamente. Los pezones se le irguieron y una cálida humedad la inundó. Darien le había enseñado a desearlo y, aunque le molestaba que así fuera, no podía aún contener la pasión que provocaban en ella sus caricias.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera boda? —le preguntó ella mientras iban de camino al aeropuerto. Se moría de ganas por saberlo aunque había tenido que sacrificar su orgullo para hacerlo.

—No creo que debamos hablar de eso —replicó él, muy secamente.

—¿Y por qué no? —quiso saber ella. Se sentía ofendida por la reticencia de Darien.

El respiró profundamente.

—Fue diferente. Una gran boda de sociedad.

Después de esa frase, quedó sumido en un profundo silencio. No obstante, había dicho más que suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Serena. Ella deseó no haber preguntado nada. Una vez más, estaba haciendo comparaciones. De hecho, ni siquiera había sonreído ni le había dicho lo guapa que estaba en el día en el que todas las mujeres esperan sentirse verdaderamente especiales.

Ya en el aeropuerto, mucha gente se volvió para mirarla con su vestido de novia. Serena no prestó atención, pero sintió lo mucho que Darien despreciaba aquel escrutinio. Estaba muy tenso. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando su equipo de seguridad no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que un fotógrafo se les pusiera delante y les tomara una foto.

—Deberías haberme dejado que me cambiara.

—Creía que te gustaría recibir tanta atención, querida. Te has vestido para que así sea y, además, te aseguraste de que hubiera un fotógrafo en la iglesia para inmortalizar la ocasión.

Serena respiró profundamente y se contuvo para no responder. No creía que la sala VIP del aeropuerto fuera el lugar más adecuado para tener una discusión con su marido. Apretó los dientes y decidió esperar hasta que estuvieron acomodados en la cabina del lujoso avión privado de Darien.

Con gran dificultad, se sentó y trató de abrocharse el cinturón.

—Creo que, después de todo, no ha sido muy buena idea pedirte que no te quitaras el vestido de novia —admitió Darien poco después de que despegaran.

—Oh, bueno. Al menos no me pediste que me pusiera una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza ni fingiste en el aeropuerto que no me conocías —ironizó ella.

—¿Qué significa ese extraño comentario? —replicó él.

—Que cuando me criticas por haber contratado un fotógrafo, dejas al descubierto lo poco realistas que son tus expectativas —respondió ella. Con eso, se quitó el cinturón y volvió a ponerse de pie—. Se supone que éste es el día de mi boda. Al contrario que tú, yo no me he casado antes y me habría gustado que fuera una ocasión más memorable. Por supuesto, lo que yo podría querer no te importa a ti en absoluto. No sólo eres una persona autoritaria, Darien… ¡estás a punto de convertirte en un tirano dominante!

—Estás histérica —dijo él fríamente.

—No, no lo estoy. Si estuviera histérica, estaría arrojando cosas por todas partes y gritando como una loca. En realidad, estoy furiosa contigo. ¡Por supuesto que quería fotografías del día de mi boda! Poder fingir de algún modo que se trataba de un matrimonio normal nos podría venir bien para el futuro. ¿O acaso te gustaría decirle a nuestro hijo que no tenemos ninguna foto porque fue una boda improvisada y tú no viste necesidad alguna de celebrar la ocasión?

—Si querías un fotógrafo, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—¿Cuándo? Estabas en España y a mí ni siquiera se me permitió formar parte de los preparativos —le recordó ella.

—Di por sentado que te aliviaría ver que yo me ocupaba de todo.

—¿Y qué malo había en preguntarme a mí lo que sentía al respecto? Pero claro, tú nunca me preguntas nada. No te importa cómo me siento, entonces, ¿por qué molestarte?

—Si no me importara, ¿tendrías ese anillo en el dedo? —le espetó él lleno de convicción.

—No. Si yo te importara, no me habrías amenazado para asegurarte de que me ponías este anillo en el dedo —repuso Serena—. Ese fue el acto de un hombre muy cruel, a quien no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir lo que quiere.

Darien la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo considero un acto necesario, empujado por mi comprensible preocupación por tu bienestar, un acto que me ha hecho estar en la posición perfecta para poder cuidar de ti y de mi hijo. En estos momentos, considero ese papel como el propósito fundamental de mi vida.

—No sabes cómo tener una relación, ¿verdad? En vez de tratar de ganarte mi confianza y mi apreciación, utilizas amenazas. Tal vez la agresividad funcione bien en el mundo de los negocios, pero no se pueden forjar relaciones humanas saludables de ese modo.

De repente, se produjo una fuerte turbulencia. Darien dio un paso al frente y la tomó entre sus brazos. Suponía que ella consideraría también agresivo aquel gesto, pero si no tenía el suficiente sentido común como para sentarse o, al menos, quitarse unos zapatos tan altos e inestables, terminaría cayéndose y haciéndose daño.

—¡Déjame en el suelo, Darien! —le gritó Serena, aun temiendo que pudiera escucharles la tripulación de la nave.

De un codazo, Darien abrió la puerta que conducía al dormitorio y la dejó con exagerada dulzura sobre la cama. Entonces, se sentó a su lado y le quitó los zapatos.

—Ahora eres mi esposa. Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. Vamos a celebrar nuestro matrimonio con una gran fiesta en mi casa mañana por la noche, gatita mía.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Serena abrió mucho los ojos. Sus sentimientos heridos se vieron compensados inmediatamente por el hecho de que él hubiera organizado aquella fiesta para presentarla a todos los suyos. Aquel acto la compensaría de algún modo de la poco ceremoniosa boda que habían tenido.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

—Me gustan las fiestas tan poco como las bodas —confesó él.

Serena sonrió. Era tan guapo que su imagen fue borrando poco a poco el enfado que sentía. Le agarró con fuerza la corbata y tiró de él.

—Eres una causa perdida. ¿Cómo le dices a tu esposa algo así en el día de tu boda?

—¿Ha estado mal? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido sinceramente.

—Sí, pero tú vas a compensarme por ello…

Darien estaba en trance por la mirada tan sugerente que había en los expresivos ojos de Serena. La pasión que ella era incapaz de ocultar prendía fácilmente la de él. La aplastó con fuerza contra el colchón y le atrapó los labios con urgencia, haciendo que estos se separaran con el suave contacto de la lengua.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, Serena comprobó que él estaba desabrochando hábilmente el corsé y el sujetador. Se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, pero ardía por dentro. Las agradables sensaciones se transformaron en un placer total cuando él le cubrió los desnudos pechos y comenzó a estimularle los rosados pezones con los pulgares. Estos se irguieron hasta lo imposible y aquello le hizo lanzar un gemido de placer.

—Me encantan tus pechos, querida…

Mientras él recorría concienzudamente los cremosos pechos para asegurarse de que no quedaba ni un centímetro por estimular, Serena se retorcía de placer bajo él. De repente, él le quitó la falda del vestido y se levantó de la cama para terminar de quitarse la ropa. Mientras terminaba con la camisa, Darien se dio un festín con la embrujadora apariencia de su esposa, ataviada con delicadas braguitas blancas y medias de encaje. De repente, se mostró más dispuesto a admitir que el matrimonio tenía sus compensaciones.

—Estás increíblemente sexy —le dijo con voz ronca—. No puedo apartar los ojos de ti.

Serena estaba sufriendo un problema similar. El físico de piel dorada que Darien estaba dejando al descubierto a medida que se iba desnudando era imponente, desde los poderosos pectorales hasta los largos y fuertes muslos. Esta admiración no pasó por alto la potente erección que resultaba claramente visible por los ceñidos boxers que él llevaba. Algo se tensó en su interior dando paso a una oleada de deseo que se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. La fuerza de la pasión que sentía hacia él la dejaba atónita.

Cuando Darien se tumbó en la cama al lado de ella, Serena lo abrazó. Le encantaba el aroma de su piel y el tacto del vello que le cubría el torso. Se advirtió que no iba a enamorarse de él. Decidió que no iba a darle más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. Darien le quitó las prendas que ella aún llevaba puestas y, lentamente, centró toda su atención en dar placer al cuerpo de Serena, que se retorcía de dicha bajo sus caricias.

La tensa sensación que estaba experimentando en el centro de su feminidad era como un dulce dolor que iba incrementándose poco a poco mientras ella se movía, tratando de encontrar la satisfacción que él le negaba.

El cabello de Darien le rozó el estómago mientras le hundía la lengua en la suave hondonada del ombligo. Entonces, siguió hacia abajo, dirigiéndose a un destino mucho más íntimo entre los esbeltos muslos. Serena se quedó rígida de la sorpresa, pero Darien era muy persuasivo y, muy pronto, estaba demasiado excitada como para poder resistirse. El salvaje y fiero anhelo que luchaba por explotar dentro de ella no tenía ni conciencia ni vergüenza. Donde quiera que él la tocara, Serena ardía. El corazón le latía frenéticamente mientras recibía las atentas delicias de aquella exploración. No se reconocía en aquella tormenta de excitación que la iba empujando cada vez más alto. Un único dedo forzó la delicada entrada del cuerpo de Serena. Ella gritó de puro placer y movió convulsamente las caderas. Estaba más que lista para él…

—Dios mío, querida… No puedo esperar —confesó él con impaciencia.

La excitación de Serena también había alcanzado cotas insuperables cuando él la agarró con fuerza y la penetró. El placer fue tan intenso que lanzó otro grito de gozo, pero él lo amortiguó con su propia boca. Entonces, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, introduciéndole el miembro viril y satisfaciendo por fin el ansia que la había atormentado hasta entonces con la enérgica fuerza y el ritmo de su masculina necesidad. Ella levantó las caderas para recibirlo mejor mientras que Darien le colocaba una mano bajo el trasero para inmovilizarla plenamente mientras se hundía en ella con un fuego abrasador.

—Jamás he sentido nada como esto —gruñó Darien con profunda satisfacción. No dejaba de mirarla mientras tomaba y daba placer. Una ligera capa de sudor le cubría el delgado y bronceado rostro.

Las oleadas de excitación eran cada vez más intensas hasta que Serena explotó en medio de un mundo de penetrante luz, de éxtasis y de gozosas sensaciones. El cuerpo se le tensó justo antes de alcanzar el clímax mientras que él tembló sobre ella y la penetró aún más profundamente, por lo que aquel pequeño terremoto de gozo se prolongó un poco más en el tiempo, dejándola a la deriva en un mar de cálido y dulce placer.

—Hmm —gruñó Darien, tras volver a tumbarse sobre la cama y colocarla a ella encima de él—. En la cama eres la perfección absoluta…

Serena le rodeó con sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de los besos que él estaba depositando sobre su frente. Se preguntó sobre cómo se sentía en referencia a aquel cumplido. Suponía que el sexo era la verdadera y única fuente de su atracción y, tanto si le gustaba como si no, un componente muy importante en el éxito futuro de su matrimonio. Estaba segura de que era poco realista y también egoísta por su parte querer más que eso de un hombre que estaba completamente a años luz de ella en lo que se refería a físico y éxito.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí durante horas, pero no falta mucho para que aterricemos. Un helicóptero nos llevará al castillo, donde sé que mi familia estará esperando con impaciencia para conocerte.

Serena levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué castillo?

—Mi casa.

—¿Quieres decir que… que vives en un castillo? ¿Y qué voy a conocer a tu familia inmediatamente?

Darien observó con asombro cómo Serena se levantaba de un salto de la cama. —¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Mírame! —exclamó ella horrorizada mientras se miraba a sí misma en el espejo del armario—. Estoy hecha un asco y, además, ¿qué me voy a poner?

—Tienes las maletas aquí…

—Pero no sé lo que debo ponerme en un castillo…

Aún completamente desnuda, ella se lanzó sobre una de las maletas y trató de llevarla al suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Darien, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para quitarle la maleta de las manos y ponerla sobre la cama—. Ni se te ocurra levantar algo tan pesado.

—¿Qué me voy a poner? —repitió ella mientras revolvía los contenidos de la maleta, que eran básicamente prendas informales de brillantes colores—. No tengo nada elegante.

—Pues te dije que fueras de compras —le recordó Darien.

—Pero no me compré muchas cosas dado que estoy embarazada —le dijo ella con frustración—. Dentro de unas pocas semanas no me servirá nada de esto y tendré que comprar prendas pre-mamá. Por eso, decidí no desperdiciar el dinero.

—No importa lo que te pongas —dijo Darien, en un intento por calmarla.

Serena seleccionó un vestido muy veraniego de color cereza y negro.

—¿Crees que esto podría servir?

—Servirá lo que te pongas. Tú eres mi esposa y no tienes que impresionar a nadie en nuestra casa.

Serena se sintió muy emocionada por aquellas palabras, pero Darien había nacido en un castillo y ella tenía mucho miedo de conocer a la familia de él. No quería que la primera impresión fuera mala.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Claro que lo es —replicó él agarrándole las manos en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Cuando ella se retocó el maquillaje, pensó que su despeinado cabello y los enrojecidos labios delataban muy claramente que acababa de acostarse con su esposo. El vestido era muy informal. Antes de que los dos se montaran en el helicóptero, ella observó a Darien. Su apariencia, como siempre, era completamente inmaculada.

Aunque se había asegurado que estaba preparada para un castillo, ciertamente no lo estaba para el enorme edificio que pudo observar cuando el helicóptero se disponía a aterrizar. El castillo de Darien era de los de verdad, con torres, torreones y murallas medievales. Estaba en una colina, rodeado por extensos jardines y dominando un fértil valle cubierto de bosques y campos de olivos.

—No me extraña que creas que eres el centro del mundo —comentó ella, refiriéndose a la seguridad que Darien siempre mostraba en sí mismo—. ¿Y quién diablos son todas esas personas que están esperando a la entrada?

—Nuestros empleados. Nuestro matrimonio es un acontecimiento muy importante para mi casa y todo el mundo quiere darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar y desearte todo lo mejor.

Serena estaba convencida de que ella sería una desilusión para todos. Consciente del ejército de ojos que se habían posado sobre ella, se acurrucó al lado de Darien.

—Todos nos están mirando —susurró mientras esbozaba una tensa sonrisa.

—Probablemente porque creen que te he robado de alguna cuna.

Éste fue el menor de los obstáculos que Serena tuvo que saltar. Tras entrar en el grandioso vestíbulo del castillo, adornado con retratos enormes y esculturas de mármol, la madre de Darien se acercó a saludarla. Era una mujer alta, de cabello gris y fríos ojos. Iba acompañada de dos mujeres más jóvenes, que, como ella, llevaban trajes muy elegantes. Mientras se realizaban las presentaciones, el ambiente siguió igual de frío. Neherenia y sus dos hijas, Setsuna y Hotaru, se limitaron a mirar secamente a Serena mientras ésta trataba de pronunciar palabras de saludo y agradecimiento y de comportarse como si no hubiera notado que, en aquella bienvenida, faltaba algo. Ciertamente esperaba que no fueran a compartir el mismo techo con todas aquellas personas.

Darien se quedó atónito cuando entró en el abarrotado salón, en el que parecía haberse organizado una recepción formal. Vio rostros que no había visto desde hacía diez o veinte años. Su madre había reunido a todos los parientes que tenía, incluso a los primos lejanos, para intimidar a su esposa.

—¿Es ésta la fiesta que mencionaste? —susurró Serena. Se sentía muy poco vestida cuando se comparaba con el resto de las mujeres, que llevaban elegantes vestidos y relucientes joyas.

—No. Aquí está toda la familia. Lo siento. No sabía que se había planeado todo esto.

Al ver la sala repleta de invitados, Serena tragó saliva, pero levantó la barbilla. Sabía que debía preguntarlo.

—¿Vive tu madre aquí contigo?

—No. Vive en Sevilla, pero viene a verme de vez en cuando —susurró Darien mientras realizaba las presentaciones.

Muchos de los invitados hablaban inglés, pero pocos tenían un dominio suficiente del idioma como para poder tener una conversación relajada con ellos. Serena se dio cuenta de que, si tenía intención de encajar en aquel mundo, tenía que aprender español lo más rápidamente que fuera posible.

—Tengo que aprender español —le dijo a Darien en cuanto pudo—. Evidentemente, tú no vas a estar siempre a mi lado para actuar de intérprete. ¿Conoces a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarme?

—Lo organizaré todo. Efectivamente, aprender aunque fuera sólo un poco de español te ayudaría mucho —replicó él con una sonrisa.

De repente, su hermana Hotaru se acercó a él y le dijo algo.

—Una llamada de teléfono —explicó Darien antes de marcharse—. Trataré de no tardar mucho, querida.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la bonita morena—. Hay que ver cómo miras a Darien. Estás realmente enamorada de mi hermano.

Serena palideció. Estaba a punto de refutar aquella afirmación cuando se le ocurrió que, como esposa de Darien, podría ser mejor guardar silencio sobre aquel tema. ¿De verdad que lo miraba de un modo particular? Sintió una profunda vergüenza.

Lejos de su intimidante madre, Hotaru era una chica completamente diferente. Tomó dos copas de la bandeja que llevaba un camarero y le entregó una a Serena.

—No puedo beber —respondió Serena con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento… se me había olvidado que estás embarazada. Todos seguimos estando aún muy sorprendidos. A ti te costó cinco minutos lo que Michiru no pudo conseguir en cinco años.

Aquella frase sació la curiosidad de Serena en varios aspectos. El primer matrimonio de su esposo había durado cinco años y la esposa de él, Michiru, no había sido capaz de concebir. ¿Explicaba esto el porqué Darien había estado tan convencido de que no se podría quedar embarazada? Le parecía que sí.

—Ven a conocer a Seiya —la animó Hotaru—. Es más joven y más divertido.

Seiya Kou era el encargado de la finca. Se trataba de un hombre joven y atlético de unos veintiocho o veintinueve años. Hotaru se puso muy contenta al verlo y la pareja intercambió bromas, hasta que Neherenia volvió a llamar a su hija a su lado desde el otro lado de la sala.

—¿Es usted la persona a la que debería preguntar si hay algún cobertizo vacío que yo pudiera utilizar para colocar un horno para cocer cerámica? —le preguntó Serena al tiempo que miraba a su esposo y se preguntaba por qué él la estaba mirando tan fijamente.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Podría haber un lugar adecuado en el viejo patio —replicó Seiya—. Tuvimos que construir nuevos cobertizos para la maquinaria agrícola y ahora hay varios vacíos.

—Llámame Serena —sugirió ella. Sonrió abiertamente. Se sentía muy contenta porque un trabajo diario ya no le impedía realizar sus ambiciones artísticas y, por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo.

—Creo que eso ofendería a su familia política, señora. Usted es la esposa del Duque y, en esta casa, se mantienen las formalidades tradicionales.

—Me va a costar algún tiempo acostumbrarme.

—Sin embargo, sé que hablo en nombre de todos los empleados cuando le dio que estamos todos muy contentos de que Su Excelencia se haya vuelto a casar —le dijo el joven muy afectuosamente.

Darien se unió a ellos en aquel momento. Seiya se quedó más callado. Darien parecía muy frío y distante. Tras una conversación sobre los olivares, que se realizó en inglés por la presencia de Serena, Darien la acompañó a una espaciosa sala. Serena lo miró y se puso tensa. La mirada de su esposo le dejaba muy claro que algo no le había gustado.

—Mantén las distancias con Seiya Kou —le espetó Darien—. Aunque es un empleado ejemplar, tiene una cierta reputación con las mujeres, y el hecho de que te vieran disfrutando a menudo de su compañía no te beneficiaría en absoluto.

Asombrada por aquel comentario, Serena replicó:

—¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decirme?

—Que no flirtees con él y que mantengas las distancias con ese hombre cuando estéis cerca.

—No estaba flirteando —replicó ella—. Sólo estábamos hablando. No creía que fueras un hombre celoso, pero gracias por advertírmelo.

—No he tenido celos en toda mi vida —dijo él con gélida dignidad—, pero tu comportamiento estaba atrayendo la atención de…

—¿En el día de mi boda? ¿Estando embarazada de tu hijo? ¿Está todo el mundo loco aquí o sólo eres tú? —le preguntó Serena con incredulidad. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él con la cabeza muy alta.

Darien la observó atentamente. Era una mujer muy menuda con un vestido muy llamativo, que se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo. Apretó los dientes. Contuvo la necesidad de detenerla y de obligarla a escucharle. A ella le gustaba la compañía de los hombres y a estos la suya. Sabía lo cercana que estaba a Andrew Furuhata. Su mejor amigo era un hombre, no una mujer, y no se sentía cómodo con ese hecho. Otro hombre podría interpretar fácilmente que las sonrisas de afecto y la simpatía innata de Serena eran una invitación. También parecía completamente ajena al hecho de lo sexy que estaba con aquel vestido, que era mucho más propio de la playa que del salón de baile de un castillo…


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Serena llamó a la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con otra habitación y esperó. Al no recibir respuesta, la abrió y vio que se trataba de otro imponente dormitorio con muebles que parecían haber sido diseñados hacía varios siglos. Respiró profundamente. Tal vez debería haber estado preparada para la ausencia de Darien.

Después de todo, había dormido sola. Sola en su noche de bodas. Aunque era cierto que habían consumado el matrimonio en el avión privado de Darien, no había esperado que él la dejara sola. Sin embargo, tampoco había esperado que tendrían dormitorios separados. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba en medio de aquel solitario esplendor. Una doncella la había despertado con el desayuno en la cama. Sólo comprendió la verdad mientras se vestía: el vestidor contenía tan sólo su ropa. Una puerta del enorme dormitorio conectaba con el de él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Era Hotaru.

—Oh, bien. Ya veo que estás levantada. Darien me ha pedido que te lleve de tiendas para que te compres un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.

—¿Dónde está él?

—En el banco, por supuesto —replicó Hotaru. Parecía sorprendida por la pregunta.

Serena no se podía creer que se hubiera marchado a trabajar el día después de su boda. Se negó a pensar que él la había abandonado. Después de todo, no era una niña. Muy pronto se acostumbraría a todo y se las arreglaría bien sin él. Por lo que parecía, no tenía mucha elección.

Mientras bajaban la escalera, Hotaru le explicó a Serena adonde la iba a llevar de compras mientras que ésta no dejaba de contemplar todo lo que le rodeaba. Lo hacía con la aprensión de una persona corriente que, de repente, se encuentra perdida en un palacio real. Inmediatamente alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. El castillo de Darien era el lugar en el que ella iba a criar a su hijo y lo último que su bebé necesitaba era una madre a la que le faltara autoestima. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, un miembro del servicio doméstico se dirigió a ellas en español.

—Artemis dice que a mi madre le gustaría hablar contigo antes de que nos marchemos —tradujo Hotaru. Entonces, acompañó a Serena a un elegante salón en el que Neherenia la estaba esperando.

—Serena —dijo la mujer, saludándola con una pétrea sonrisa—. Darien me ha pedido que hable contigo sobre la organización de esta casa. No cree que tú puedas hacerte cargo inmediatamente, por lo que yo he accedido a ocuparme de ese trabajo hasta que tú te sientas capacitada.

Abrumada por la poca confianza que tenía su esposo en ella, Serena se sintió arrinconada.

—Bien —contestó con incertidumbre.

—Ocuparse de los empleados y del funcionamiento de una casa tan grande como ésta es una tarea compleja —señaló Neherenia—. Michiru había crecido en una casa similar y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Artemis es un excelente mayordomo. Tiene que serlo. Darien espera que este castillo funcione como un reloj.

Con una brillante sonrisa con la que trató de ocultar la tensión que la embargaba, Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Estoy segura de que podré hacerlo también perfectamente. Mi experiencia en el mundo de la hostelería me ayudará.

—Me impresiona tu confianza.

Molesta por la actitud de su suegra, Serena levantó aún más la cabeza.

—Comprendo que la repentina boda de su hijo la haya sorprendido a usted. No tengo deseo alguno de enemistarme con usted, pero, ahora, ésta es mi casa y tengo la intención de adaptarme al modo de vida de este lugar porque quiero que nuestro hijo sea feliz…

—Sin embargo, tú jamás podrás ser la esposa que Darien necesitaba. Michiru fue el amor de su vida. Completamente irreemplazable. Jamás encajarás aquí como lo hizo ella. Sólo puedes ser motivo de vergüenza para mi hijo. ¡Una camarera! —exclamó la duquesa con profundo desprecio—. Sé que te arrojaste encima de Darien desde el primer momento en el que lo viste…

—¿De dónde se ha sacado usted eso? —la interrumpió Serena sin poder contenerse.

—Krystal Forfar es una de mis más antiguas amigas. ¡Ella fue testigo de cómo conociste a Darien y te vio como lo que eres, una cazafortunas!

Aunque le dolió profundamente aquel insulto, Serena se mantuvo firme.

—Supongo que es usted la parte anónima que había detrás de la oferta que se me hizo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —proclamó Neherenia—. Te aconsejo que no hagas alegaciones falsas contra mí —añadió la mujer—. Darien no te perdonaría jamás.

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras iba en una lujosa limusina con Hotaru, Serena seguía preguntándose si debía contarle a Darien lo ocurrido con su madre. ¿Cómo podía demostrarlo? No tenía pruebas escritas que lo corroboraran ni testigos de lo que la abogada le había dicho. Además, ¿se atrevía a ir contándole a Darien cosas sobre su madre menos de treinta y seis horas después de casarse con él? Decidió que no. No obstante, lo de «el amor de su vida» le había dolido profundamente. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera olvidar aquella descripción de Michiru.

—¿Quería mucho tu madre a Michiru? —le preguntó Serena a Hotaru.

La joven se sonrojó y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—Mamá conoció a Michiru cuando era una niña. Como todos. Sólo vivía a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de aquí y nuestras familias tenían una buena relación. La muerte de Michiru nos destrozó a todos. El accidente fue inesperado y verdaderamente trágico. Michiru tenía mucha vida por delante… Todo el mundo la admiraba…

Por lo que parecía, Darien había elegido la esposa perfecta. Una amiga de la infancia, vecina, conocida de su familia y con la que él había compartido mucho más de lo que podría compartir nunca con ella. También estaba dispuesta a apostar que Darien sí que se había llevado al amor de su vida de luna de miel…

El vestido era de un vibrante color esmeralda que destacaba el color de sus ojos. La brillante tela se le ceñía al cuerpo desde el busto a las caderas y luego tomaba vuelo en la falda.

—Vas a hacer que todo el mundo se vuelva para mirarte, gatita —le dijo Darien a su espalda.

Serena se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

—No sabía que habías vuelto.

—Siento no haber podido llegar a cenar. El trabajo se acumuló mientras estaba en Londres. No tardaré mucho. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Por cierto, pensé que te gustaría ponerte esto esta noche…

Le entregó un estuche que parecía contener joyas. Serena lo abrió y vio un magnífico collar de lustrosas perlas y unos pendientes a juego.

—Son preciosas.

—Hay una buena colección de joyas en la caja fuerte, que te puedes poner cuando quieras.

Serena tomó el collar. Darien la ayudó con el broche de diamantes y le rozó suavemente la nuca al abrochárselo. Entonces, ella se puso los pendientes. El conjunto le daba un aire de verdadera opulencia.

—¿Cuántos años tienen estas joyas?

—Son de finales del siglo XIX. Fueron regaladas con motivo del nacimiento de mi bisabuelo. Y esto es mío —añadió, entregándole un estuche más pequeño.

El corazón de Serena latía muy rápidamente. Abrió la caja y contempló un imponente anillo de diamantes.

—Es precioso.

Darien lo sacó del estuche y le tomó la mano. Entonces, se lo deslizó en el mismo dedo en el que llevaba su alianza de boda.

—No seguimos los pasos habituales, querida…

—Me gusta mucho. Me gusta mucho, de verdad… —susurró ella. Se sentía verdaderamente emocionada con aquel gesto. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dar esa ducha —replicó Darien. Se marchó inmediatamente.

Serena admiró su colección de joyas y disfrutó del hecho de que, evidentemente, él quería que ella estuviera al mismo nivel que el resto de las mujeres de la fiesta.

—¿Desde cuándo funciona este sistema de dormitorios separados para los matrimonios? —preguntó Serena cuando descendían juntos la magnífica escalera.

—Siglos —respondió Darien. Parecía sorprendido.

—Creo que va siendo hora de cambiarlo —susurró ella.

Darien la miró atentamente. Tenía la pasión reflejada en la mirada.

—Podrías tener razón, querida mía.

—¿Estás diciéndome que estás admitiendo que podrías estar equivocado en algo?

—No. Tú me estás malinterpretando.

Los invitados, ataviados con elegantes trajes y exquisitos vestidos de noche, fueron entrando en el salón de baile para saludarlos. A medida que la velada fue avanzando, Serena sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas por el número de caras y nombres que tenía que recordar. Conoció a parientes, vecinos, amigos y colegas de Darien. La noche era cálida y la multitud de invitados y el ruido de música y voces provocó en Serena una sensación agobiante, que la hizo sentirse ligeramente mareada. Se dirigió a las puertas abiertas de la terraza para tomar un poco el aire. Justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su lugar junto a Darien, Hotaru se acercó a ella. Entrelazó un brazo con el de su cuñada y la llevó hacia un lado de la sala.

—¿Puedo confiarte un secreto? —le preguntó Hotaru.

—Si quieres —respondió Serena con una cierta incertidumbre.

—Llevo semanas viendo a Seiya Kou —le confesó la joven—. ¡Estoy loca por él!

—Dios mío…

Serena estaba abrumada por la confesión. No estaba del todo segura de querer la responsabilidad que implicaba.

—Si se supiera, mi familia me obligaría a romper con él y Seiya perdería su trabajo —susurró Hotaru—. Te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie.

Serena asintió y esperó que Darien se equivocara sobre el hecho de que el guapo encargado fuera un donjuán. Minutos más tarde, Serena tuvo ocasión de encontrarse precisamente con Seiya. El apuesto encargado se inclinó suavemente sobre ella y le besó la mano. Ese gesto, unido a su insistente sonrisa y a su conversación, demostraba que se trataba de un hombre acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres.

—He encontrado un par de sitios que podrían ser adecuados para su propósito, Su Excelencia. ¿Preferiría usted que hablara de esto con su esposo? —le preguntó Seiya.

—No. Yo me ocuparé del asunto. Mi esposo es un hombre muy ocupado —replicó Serena.

—En ese caso, le haré saber cuándo puede ir usted a inspeccionar esos cobertizos —le dijo Seiya, tensándose al ver que Hotaru le sonreía abiertamente y apartando la mirada con un gesto que no suponía buenos augurios para la relación.

De repente, Serena se sintió muy preocupada por Hotaru. Veía que la joven estaba muy enamorada de Seiya y que corría grave riesgo de sufrir mucho. El sudor le cubrió el labio superior. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para tratar de superar la extraña sensación de mareo que se estaba adueñando de ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Seiya—. Está usted muy pálida.

—Estoy bien —mintió Serena.

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y trató de buscar un sitio en el que sentarse. Sin embargo, la brusquedad del movimiento fue demasiado para ella. Se sintió repentinamente muy mareada, con la piel cubierta por completo con un sudor frío. Se tambaleó y comenzó a caer al suelo. Una décima de segundo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, alguien la sujetó.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, vio que la habían trasladado a una pequeña habitación y que Darien estaba de pie, junto al sofá sobre el que ella estaba tumbada. Tenía una fuerte preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Un hombre de mediana edad le estaba tomando el pulso. Darien lo presentó como el doctor Soichi Tomoe, el médico de la familia.

—Debería usted estar descansando más. Su Excelencia —le censuró el médico.

—Sólo me sentí un poco mareada. Hacía mucho calor y me faltó el aire.

—No está usted acostumbrada al clima y, dentro de unas pocas semanas, hará todavía más calor —le advirtió el doctor Tomoe—. Tómese su tiempo para aclimatarse.

—Debería haberme asegurado de que te sentaras —gruñó Darien.

—Tan sólo me mareé un poco —dijo ella.

—Sin embargo, suponga que se hubiera mareado en las escaleras —le recriminó el médico.

—Ahora deberías descansar —afirmó Darien—. Nuestros invitados lo entenderán.

—No deseo que se me trate como a una inválida —musitó Serena mientras se preguntaba si todos los presentes sabían ya que se había casado embarazada. Al pensarlo, se sintió muy mal.

Darien la tomó en brazos y la levantó del sofá.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con Kou? Al principio, pensé que te había dicho algo que te había disgustado al ver que te apartabas tan rápidamente de él. Yo iba a reunirme contigo y llegué justo a tiempo para sujetarte antes de que te cayeras al suelo…

Le sorprendió que Darien la hubiera estado vigilando tan atentamente. Le explicó que necesitaba un lugar en el que poner su horno para cocer la cerámica.

—¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste a mí para que me ocupara yo de eso?

—No quería molestarte y… me gusta hacer las cosas yo sola —admitió ella.

—Probablemente me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero precisamente ahora, estando embarazada, no me parece el momento más adecuado para que te pongas a trabajar con arcilla y con hornos…

—¡No seas tonto! —le espetó Serena—. No se trata de un trabajo pesado y…

—No soy artista, pero tampoco soy estúpido —le interrumpió él—. Cocer cerámica debe de ser un trabajo muy duro. Sin embargo, si estás dispuesta a que uno de los trabajadores del castillo te ayude con las tareas más pesadas, no pondré objeción alguna.

—Muy bien —concedió Serena mientras él la colocaba sobre la cama y le quitaba los zapatos—, pero necesito un lugar en el que poder trabajar. ¿Le importará a tu familia que yo me dedique a la cerámica?

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo —replicó él, desde la puerta.

Parte de la tensión que Serena sentía desapareció al escuchar aquella aseveración.

—A tu madre y a tu hermana mayor no les caigo bien.

—Dales tiempo para que te conozcan —le aconsejó Darien—. Tú no tienes mucha experiencia sobre cómo funcionan las familias, ¿verdad?

Serena se puso a la defensiva.

—Viví en una familia durante los primeros nueve años de mi vida, antes de que mi madre muriera y mi abuela me entregara en adopción. Éramos mi madre, mi hermana mayor, yo… aunque mi hermana era más bien como mi madre porque ella fue la única persona que recuerdo cuidándome cuando era muy pequeña…

—Se me había olvidado que tenías una hermana. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé. Se podría decir que cerré esa puerta de mi vida y no estoy segura de que quiera volver a abrirla —le confesó, pensando en el dolor que aún sentía por el rechazo de los suyos y el profundo sentimiento de pérdida que había sufrido después durante años.

—Llamaré a tu doncella para que ayude a prepararte para la cama —murmuró Darien.

—Recuerda que esta noche vas a dormir aquí —le dijo ella, sonrojándose inmediatamente por el descaro que había tenido al recordarle aquel detalle.

Darien se paró de repente. La miró con ojos brillantes y una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en sus hermosos labios. El deseo que Serena sentía hacia él jamás dejaba de excitarlo. Sin embargo, sería responsable. Hablaría primero con el médico. Necesitaba ocuparse de ella. Le dolía mucho que hubiera recurrido a Seiya Kou antes de pedirle ayuda a él, que era su esposo.

Serena se quedó dormida después de meterse en la cama y se despertó sólo cuando Darien regresó al dormitorio.

—No importa… Estoy despierta —anunció cuando se dio cuenta de que él trataba de no hacer ruido.

Darien la estudió bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Los rizos rubios le caían en cascada sobre los hombros, enmarcando perfectamente su hermoso rostro y sus ojos celestes. El deseo que sintió fue instantáneo. No importaba dónde estuviera o lo que hiciera. Nunca dejaba de desearla.

Serena observó cómo él se desnudaba. Le gustaba mucho esa intimidad y esperaba que el concepto de dormitorios separados se esfumara en aquel mismo instante. No sería fácil para ellos disfrutar de momentos íntimos como pareja en una casa repleta de gente. Más que nada, necesitaba ese tiempo y esa intimidad. El amor de su vida. ¡Resultaba increíble cómo esas cinco palabras podían turbar su paz!

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Darien en su magnífica desnudez, sus pensamientos se hicieron mucho más primitivos, sobre todo al ver su sexo erecto, lo que provocó una inmediata sensación de humedad en su sexo.

—Me deseas, querida —susurró Darien mirándola con apreciación mientras se tumbaba en la cama junto a ella.

—Sí…

Darien le tomó la mano y la animó a tocarle.

Al hacerlo, los latidos del corazón de Serena se hicieron más fuertes. Entonces, él la besó con apasionada urgencia. Mientras él le quitaba el camisón, Serena se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Los movimientos de la lengua la hacían temblar de pasión. Darien le acarició los suaves y firmes senos y tiró suavemente de los rosados pezones hasta que ella gimió de placer.

Serena sentía que perdía el control muy rápidamente. Era como si todo el nerviosismo del día se desvaneciera de repente y todos sus deseos se canalizaran en una única y acuciante necesidad. Lo deseaba. Deseaba a Darien con una intensidad que no podía ocultar. Cuando él comenzó a estimularle el centro de su feminidad, sintió que se volvía loca ante tan deliciosa exploración.

—Eres como seda caliente, gatita —susurró él mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Se hundió en el cuerpo ardiente de Serena. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Su excitación iba aumentando con cada embate. El pulso del deseo latía por su cuerpo, obligándola a arquearse para acogerlo más plenamente. Un salvaje grito de satisfacción se le escapó de los rosados labios cuando el orgasmo la empujó a las mareantes alturas de un insoportable placer antes de dejarla caer de nuevo sobre la tierra mortal.

—¿Ha sido como esperabas, querida? —le preguntó Darien mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello sin dejar de mirarle el rostro.

—Te has superado —susurró Serena mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Le parecía que, en aquellos momentos, Darien era más suyo y lo sentía infinitamente más cercano. El sexo como sustituto del amor. ¿Por qué no? Ciertamente era mucho más seguro que aceptar la clase de esclavitud amorosa que había destruido a su madre. Un hombre que se había casado con ella por el bien de su hijo se tomaba el matrimonio en serio y haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla a ella su nueva vida.

Sin embargo, cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente en medio de una cama vacía y salió corriendo para mirar si él estaba en el dormitorio de al lado, ya no se sentía tan segura. Darien ya se había marchado. Sin embargo, era fin de semana. ¿No se podría haber tomado tiempo libre para estar con ella? ¿Acaso estaba esperando demasiado? ¿Le estaba dejando claras sus prioridades? ¿El nivel de importancia que ella ocupaba en su vida?


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena miró a través de las puertas abiertas de su estudio cuando oyó que un coche entraba en el patio. Era Hotaru, que regresaba los viernes a casa desde Sevilla para ver a Seiya. Siempre aparcaba el coche en el patio, bien alejado de la casa del encargado con la esperanza de evitar los cotilleos. Serena volvió a apartar la mirada y siguió ocupándose de sus asuntos. Deseaba profundamente no saber lo que sabía sobre la relación entre ambos. El sentido común le decía que Darien se pondría furioso si se enteraba de que su hermana estaba teniendo una relación con un empleado.

Como prefería no pensar en una situación que escapaba a su control, se puso a mirar las estanterías de brillantes piezas de cerámica con un sentimiento de logro. Había estado experimentando con un nuevo esmalte y un horno de leña y estaba encantada con los resultados. En los meses que habían pasado desde el día de su boda, había estado trabajando mucho. Seiya Kou la había ayudado mucho cuando decidió instalar su pequeño taller de cerámica en el patio de la vieja granja. El horno estaba en una estancia contigua, en una habitación a prueba de fuego, por lo que organizar un estudio en condiciones había sido el siguiente paso lógico. Miró a través de las puertas de cristal, hacia los huertos y el maravilloso cielo azul. Allí tenía un maravilloso ambiente de trabajo y mucho tiempo libre para dedicarse a su arte. Entonces, ¿por qué no era feliz?

En el reflejo del cristal, vio que ni siquiera el pesado delantal de trabajo podía ya ocultar su avanzada gestación. La esbeltez de su cuerpo había desaparecido a medida que el embarazo avanzaba. Estaba ya de seis meses y su vientre era firme y protuberante. Incluso los pechos habían aumentado su tamaño. A medida que la cintura iba desapareciendo le preocupaba que Darien fuera encontrándola menos atractiva. Sin embargo, ésta había demostrado ser una preocupación sin fundamento alguno. Darien había acogido cada cambio de su cuerpo con increíble entusiasmo.

Así era de verdad. En el sexo, sus necesidades estaban plenamente satisfechas. Allí no había quejas. Darien se acostaba con ella todas las noches y era un hombre muy apasionado. No obstante, a veces, cuando dormía sola porque él estaba de viaje o porque se había quedado trabajando hasta más tarde, la pasión que compartía con su esposo había empezado a recordarle más a lo que no tenían que a lo que sí. Tenía armarios llenos de ropa de diseño y una fantástica colección de joyas. De vez en cuando, él le compraba hermosos regalos, como el reloj de platino que lucía en la muñeca o la colección de perfumes entre los que ella ya podía elegir.

Desgraciadamente, estaba convencida de que, mientras que ella raramente dejaba de pensar en Darien, éste no la recordaba muy a menudo. Jamás se le ocurría llamarla por teléfono cuando no estaba a su lado ni le confiaba sus más profundos pensamientos ni, mucho menos, contestaba las preguntas que ella le hacía sobre Michiru, preguntas que él había etiquetado de «curiosidad insana».

—Creo que deberías decirle a Darien que deseas volver a Londres —le había dicho Andrew la noche anterior cuando estuvieron hablando por teléfono—. Estás aburrida, sola y en un país extranjero. Por lo que parece, ves tan poco a tu maravilloso Duque que daría lo mismo si te vinieras aquí. Él podría venir a visitar al niño cuando esté en Londres por sus negocios. Al menos, tendrías una vida en Londres.

—Yo no soy de las que abandonan a la primera dificultad. No quiero divorciarme ni que mi hijo tenga una familia rota —replicó ella—. El matrimonio es para toda la vida.

—Será para la tuya, porque no para la de él. Parece que eres tú la que está haciendo todos los sacrificios.

Era cierto. El matrimonio parecía haber producido muy pocos cambios en el horario de trabajo de Darien y en su actitud hacia ella. Darien era fuerte, arrogante y reservado. A Serena le gustaba esa fortaleza, pero no le gustaba que la mantuviera a distancia. Él la excluía de todo a excepción del dormitorio. Serena sólo tenía a Hotaru para hablar y, durante la semana, la joven vivía en Sevilla, donde estaba estudiando diseño de modas. Aunque las clases de español de Serena con una profesora local habían ido mejorando sus conocimientos y comprensión del idioma, aún le resultaba un desafío tener una conversación con nadie. Al menos podía hacerse entender con el personal doméstico del castillo. Durante los primeros dos meses, cuando ella era incapaz de expresar los conceptos más básicos, se había sentido muy inadecuada y aislada.

Además de todo esto, su suegra, lejos de estar en Sevilla como había prometido, había decidido permanecer en el castillo. Neherenia siempre realizaba comentarios ácidos y le lanzaba pullas bajo la apariencia de cortés conversación. Ésa era una de las razones por las que Serena se pasaba gran parte del día en su estudio, al que Darien aún no había ido. Se lo había prometido muchas veces, pero jamás lo había cumplido. Del mismo modo, no había encontrado tiempo para visitar la habitación que se estaba decorando para el niño.

De repente, Hotaru llamó a la puerta. Estaba muy guapa, con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camiseta del mismo color. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños —le recordó—. ¿Quieres venirte a la ciudad conmigo para divertirte un poco con mis amigos y conmigo mañana por la noche? Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no porque sabía que Darien no lo aprobaría, pero él jamás la llevaba a ninguna parte. Estaba casada con un adicto al trabajo que estaba demasiado ocupado como para desperdiciar el tiempo entreteniendo a su esposa. Sintió deseos de desafiarlo. ¿Desde cuándo era ella la clase de mujer que se queda en casa y hacía lo que le decían? Este pensamiento le hizo aceptar la invitación. Hotaru se puso muy contenta ante la perspectiva de presentarles a sus amigos, dado que las dos mujeres habían forjado una amistad muy íntima, afianzada por el hecho de que ninguna de las dos era capaz de conseguir nunca la aprobación de Neherenia. Nada de lo que la pobre Hotaru hacía contaba con la aprobación de su madre.

A primeras horas de la tarde, Serena regresó al castillo en uno de los todoterreno de la finca, del que ella se había apropiado para su uso particular. Artemis conocía perfectamente su rutina y estaba en la puerta lateral que ella siempre utilizaba para evitar a su suegra, que solía sentarse en el salón a esas horas del día. El hombre le abría las puertas y le hacía una inclinación de cabeza con exagerado respeto.

—Muchas gracias, Artemis —dijo ella.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, tomó una revista del montón y se marchó a darse un largo baño de espuma. La anticipación que sentía antes sus planes con Hotaru le habían animado la mirada. Se iba a arreglar el cabello y las uñas. Se preguntó qué podría ponerse. Era consciente de que no había muchas embarazadas que resultaran modernas o llamativas y mentalmente repasó su extenso guardarropa para encontrar un atuendo que ocultara mágicamente sus rotundas curvas. A Darien no le gustaría. Bien. Pues Darien tendría que aguantarse.

Mientras hojeaba la revista, algo captó su atención. Se incorporó en la bañera y sintió que el corazón se le paraba al examinar más cuidadosamente el rostro de una hermosa rubia, que aparecía en medio de un jardín lleno de coloridas flores. Era su hermana Mina. ¡Estaba completamente segura!

Muy emocionada, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para leer el artículo. Mina estaba casada. Su hermana, que era siete años mayor que ella, tenía tres hijos, fruto de su matrimonio con un magnate griego llamado Malaquite Black… ¿Por qué le resultaba familiar ese apellido? Mina, que evidentemente dirigía un vivero de plantas, había abierto su casa y su jardín para colaborar con una organización benéfica para niños. Serena volvió la página y miró fijamente la fotografía de Madrigal Court. El hecho de reconocer la encantadora y antigua casa de estilo Tudor le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquella imagen despertaba muchos recuerdos tristes de su infancia.

Aún recordaba la excitación inicial que había sentido al ver por primera vez aquella enorme casa desde el coche de su abuela el día después del entierro de su madre. Se había sentido tan impresionada ante la idea de que alguien con quien ella pudiera estar emparentada pudiera tener tanto dinero como para vivir en una mansión así… Sin embargo, Circonia, su abuela, se encargó de convertir la excitación infantil de Serena en aprensión. En cuanto Circonia regresó de apuntar a Mina a su nuevo colegio, se sentó con Serena y le dijo que no podía seguir dándole un hogar permanente.

—Tú hermana tiene dieciséis años. Tú eres demasiado joven para que yo pueda acogerte —le dijo su abuela.

Serena le había jurado que no le causaría problema alguno y que la ayudaría con la casa. Entonces, la anciana tuvo que explicarle las verdaderas razones de por qué no quería quedarse con su propia nieta.

—Tú padre era un extranjero y ya tenía esposa cuando dejó embarazada a tu madre. Era un hombre odioso que abandonó a tu madre en el altar mucho antes de que tú nacieras, pero que se negó a permitir que ella pudiera seguir adelante con su vida —le confesó Circonia con tremenda amargura—. Para una mujer, es una desgracia tener un hijo cuando no está casada, Serena. Por eso no puedes seguir viviendo conmigo. Será mucho mejor para todos nosotros que te adopten.

Hasta aquel día, no había vuelto a ver a su hermana mayor, a la que adoraba. Mina había sido la única influencia estable en su mundo desde que nació. Ante tantos recuerdos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Cuando se calmó, leyó el artículo, absorbiendo alegremente todos los detalles que pudo sobre la vida de su hermana. Entonces, se levantó de la bañera y se secó a gran velocidad. Decidió que iba a ponerse en contacto con su hermana. ¿Por qué no? No se mencionaba a su abuela en el artículo. El único riesgo que corría era el del rechazo, y no se imaginaba a su hermana comportándose de un modo tan cruel. Añoraba tener otra mujer con la que hablar, porque era imposible explicarle hasta dónde llegaba su infelicidad a Hotaru, y Andrew era un hombre y no lo comprendía. Él simplemente la animaba a dejar a su esposo. ¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil!

Se vistió y se puso a buscar en Internet el modo de ponerse en contacto con Mina. Madrigal Court tenía su propio sitio Web, por lo que le envió un correo a su hermana, redactado de un modo muy casual, en el que le preguntaba sí Haddock, el loro de la familia, seguía con vida. Incluía el número de su teléfono móvil. Después de todo, podría ser que Mina no quisiera volver a verla ni hablar con ella.

En aquel mismo momento, Darien estaba en su despacho del banco en Sevilla, celebrando una reunión con un anciano tío que estaba profundamente escandalizado porque se comentaba el escandaloso comportamiento de un miembro de la familia. Su tío, como buen caballero, tenía un alto sentido de la delicadeza y del honor, por lo que se negó a facilitar su fuente e incluso a identificar fehacientemente a las partes implicadas.

—Por supuesto, algunas personas dirán que los artistas son así, toda pasión sin una pizca de sentido común —concluyó Zafiro, con un gesto de desaprobación—, pero tu deber es poner fin a tales actividades y proteger el nombre de la familia. Siento mucho haber tenido que hacerte saber este escandaloso asunto.

Hasta el momento en el que el anciano mencionó la palabra «artista», Darien se había sentido inclinado a tomarse a broma lo que Zafiro podría considerar un asunto escandaloso. Sin embargo, cuando la reputación de su esposa podía estar en juego, su sentido del humor dejaba inmediatamente de existir. La única artista que había en la familia era Serena.

—¿Se trata de Seiya Kou? —susurró mientras se ponía de pie.

Zafiro asintió.

Aquella tarde, para pasar el tiempo, Serena se puso a ordenar su estudio. Cuando un coche se detuvo en el exterior, vio muy sorprendida que se trataba de Darien. Sus labios esbozaron una hermosa sonrisa.

—Creía que no ibas a venir nunca a ver mi estudio —dijo ella.

Darien se acercó a ella y miró hacia el patio. Al otro lado estaba el edificio que albergaba las oficinas de la finca. Se maravilló de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes que su esposa podría estar teniendo más que palabras con un hombre con el que trabajaba prácticamente al lado varios días a la semana.

—Has conseguido una transformación impresionante aquí —admitió Darien. Notó inmediatamente la escrupulosa organización y el orden del estudio.

—No podría haberlo conseguido sin la ayuda de Seiya. Ha sido maravilloso. Me presentó a uno de sus amigos, que es pintor, y que, a su vez, me aconsejó sobre dónde comprar el horno y los suministros.

En el rostro de Darien se dibujó inmediatamente una expresión de culpabilidad. El no le había ofrecido ninguna clase de ayuda. Tomó un bol, que tenía un suave acabado de madreperla y lo examinó.

—Esto es muy bonito. Debería haberte ayudado más. Me alegra saber que Kou te ha resultado útil. ¿Lo ves con frecuencia?

Serena sintió que Darien estaba algo tenso, lo que provocó que ella también experimentara esa sensación.

—Lo veo la mayor parte de los días. Es decir, su despacho está al otro lado del patio.

—Necesitas tener más cuidado en el trato que tienes con él…

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? —le preguntó ella. Se sentía completamente furiosa—. ¿Qué estás tratando de sugerir?

—No estoy tratando de sugerir nada —replicó Darien con aspecto sombrío—. Confío en ti. No creo que seas lo suficientemente estúpida como para liarte con otro hombre, pero sí que creo que podría ser que no tuvieras cuidado con las apariencias. En una zona rural como ésta, en la que la gente tiene ideas algo trasnochadas sobre las relaciones, demasiada familiaridad puede causar problemas.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada que se pudiera malinterpretar en modo alguno!

—Me temo que sí debes de haberlo hecho porque uno de mis parientes ha venido a contármelo hoy…

Serena dio un paso al frente. Se sentía furiosa.

—¿A hablarte de mí? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te ha dicho?

—No me dijo nada en concreto —admitió Darien—. Yo no hablo de ti con nadie. Simplemente te estoy advirtiendo de que, por tu propio bien, tengas cuidado. Esto no es Londres. Aquí eres una persona de importancia y todo el mundo se fija en tus movimientos. Nuestros vecinos y empleados hablan sobre nosotros y no quiero que mi esposa se convierta en el centro de dañinos rumores.

—Yo no he hecho nada que pudiera provocar que la gente hablara sobre mí… a menos que tu madre haya empezado el rumor. Me imagino que Neherenia podría elaborar una bonita historia conmigo como protagonista si quisiera hacerlo —dijo Serena con amargura.

Darien se sorprendió mucho con aquella respuesta. Frunció el ceño.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi madre.

—Me estás acusando de ser demasiado amigable con Seiya y es no es cierto —replicó ella.

—No tengo nada más que decir sobre este asunto ni voy a discutir sobre ello —la interrumpió Darien mientras la observaba con frialdad—. No tenía intención alguna de disgustarte.

—Pues lo has hecho. Vienes sin nombres, sin hechos y me dices que tenga cuidado con lo que hago como si yo fuera una estúpida adolescente que va a conseguir que te avergüences de ella. Tal vez yo no venga de una familia aristocrática como tú, pero sé cómo comportarme —le espetó ella con fiereza.

—¿Te está molestando Kou? —le preguntó él de repente—. ¿Es ése el problema?

—¡No! ¡El problema eres tú, Darien! —exclamó ella, temblando de resentimiento. Resultaba humillante que Darien sintiera la necesidad de advertirla sobre su conducta con un empleado. Sacudió las llaves ruidosamente y esperó a que él saliera del estudio antes de cerrar y dirigirse a su propio vehículo.

—Déjalo ahí. Yo te llevaré. No quiero que conduzcas mientras estés enfadada —dijo él.

Se sentía enfadado con ella por el hecho de que hubiera reaccionado tan mal ante lo que él consideraba una advertencia razonable. Este hecho le había llevado a preguntarse si habría algo de cierto en aquellos rumores.

—¡Haré lo que me dé la real gana! —rugió Serena.

—Ni hablar, querida —afirmó él.

Entonces, la tomó en brazos y la metió en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Serena se quedó tan asombrada por aquella reacción tan física que su ira la empujó a guardar silencio durante un buen rato. De repente, comprendió por qué él no quería que ella condujera de mal humor, era por lo que le había pasado a Michiru. Conocía muchos detalles sobre la primera esposa de Darien, pero ningún detalle de naturaleza personal. Lo único que tenía era la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabellos agua marina en un marco del salón, además del hecho de que había sido una abogada de éxito, famosa por sus obras benéficas y su talento como anfitriona, algo con lo que ella no podía competir.

—Hay momentos en los que me enojas tanto que podría entrar en órbita sin necesidad de cohete. No soporto que me den órdenes —dijo Serena—. ¡Sinceramente, te odio cuando me hablas como si fuera una estúpida!

—Yo no hago eso. Tienes una personalidad muy apasionada…

—Y me enorgullezco de eso.

—Me estoy acostumbrando —confesó Darien.

Estudió el delicado perfil de Serena con fascinación. Aquella era la misma fuerza vital que, unida a su sensualidad, hacía que tuvieran una vida sexual tan buena. No obstante, racionaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Era mejor así. Todo con moderación. Nada con exceso. Era lo más racional. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando vio que Kou respondía al magnetismo sexual de su esposa. No le había gustado su propia reacción. Mientras mantuviera el control, no volvería a sentirse de aquel modo.

Antes de irse a la cama, Serena entró en su correo electrónico. Se reprendió por esperar una respuesta de Mina tan rápidamente. Podría ser que ella se tomara su tiempo en responder o que, incluso, prefiriera no hacerlo. Tal vez había cometido un error al tratar de ponerse en contacto con su hermana. El miedo al rechazo le había impedido intentar el reencuentro durante años, pero la necesidad de volver a ver a su hermana se había apoderado de ella un momento muy vulnerable de su vida. Todos los sueños felices sobre lo que podría conseguir de su matrimonio se estaban desmoronando lentamente.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, en el espacioso dormitorio de su apartamento de la ciudad, Hotaru colgó su móvil y se volvió a mirar a Serena, que se estaba pintando los labios con un lápiz rojo mientras trataba de no bostezar. Habían pasado ya horas del momento en el que ella solía irse a la cama…

—Era mi madre.

—Eso me había parecido —suspiró Serena compasivamente—. Antes de que yo consiguiera meterme en el coche para venir aquí, me dijo que iba vestida como una fulana y que ninguna mujer decente saldría por la noche sin su marido.

—Yo jamás había escuchado a mí madre tan enfadada…

—Échame la culpa a mí.

—No tiene ningún derecho a hablarte de ese modo. Darien no debería tolerarlo. ¿Por qué no le dices cómo te trata mí madre?

—No quiero tener problemas con una persona que siempre va a estar en nuestras vidas. Esperaba que se cansara y se marchara a su casa.

—Creo que he sido muy egoísta al invitarte esta noche. No quiero causar problemas entre Darien y tú. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera rumores sobre Seiya y sobre ti…

Serena la miró y dedujo que su madre debía haberle contado lo que la gente decía sobre ella.

—Es sólo una tontería…

—Creo que alguien ha debido de verme a mí en la casa de Seiya o en su coche y ha cometido el error de pensar que eras tú —comentó Hotaru, incapaz de ocultar el horror que le producía la idea de que su relación secreta con Seiya pudiera estar a punto de ver la luz—. Seiya está buscando otro trabajo, pero no lo conseguirá si mi hermano no le da una buena carta de recomendación.

Serena trató de ocultar su alivio ante tal eventualidad. Por muy enojada que estuviera con Darien, se sentía bastante culpable por guardar silencio sobre la aventura de Hotaru y se alegraría infinitamente cuando, al menos, la relación no se produjera en el umbral de su estudio. Además, la noche anterior, Darien se había quedado a trabajar hasta muy tarde en su despacho y había dormido solo en su dormitorio. Serena había tenido que contenerse para no ir a buscarlo allí.

No entendía cómo él podía mostrarse tan posesivo con respecto a ella y no sentir algo más. ¿Se trataba sólo del instinto territorial del macho y nada más?

Su teléfono móvil sonó cuando estaba en un bar de tapas muy de moda con Hotaru y sus amigos. Era Darien.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a salir?

—No creí que te dieras cuenta de que no estaba —replicó ella.

—Si me dices dónde estás, iré ahora mismo a reunirme contigo.

Serena sabía que Seiya aparecería tarde o temprano y sabía que no podía consentir que Darien lo viera con los amigos de su hermana.

—No, gracias.

—Eres mi esposa.

—Lo sé… A veces, como ahora, la alianza de bodas me pesa como una cadena —le espetó Serena—. Me divertía mucho más cuando estaba soltera. Hasta mañana.

—¿Hasta mañana? ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche? —le preguntó Darien muy enfadado.

Serena sonrió pícaramente. Le gustaba la sensación de haberle sorprendido.

—Con tu hermana, por supuesto. Por favor, te ruego que no le estropees el cumpleaños.

Misteriosamente, su burbuja de diversión comenzó a desinflarse en ese mismo momento. Tal vez fuera el desafío de ser la única persona sobria de la fiesta o porque, aunque le encantaba salir, era más de medianoche y cada vez tenía más sueño. Fueron a un club muy popular entre los famosos. Seiya se reunió con ellos antes de que entraran. El flash de una cámara alertó a Serena de la presencia de los paparazzi, por lo que sintió un profundo alivio al poder entrar al lujoso local y sentarse para observar la pista de baile.

Entonces, comenzó a maravillarse de que, mientras estaba en el castillo, echando de menos a Darien la mayor parte de los días y de las noches, añoraba salir de él y, en aquel momento, cuando estaba fuera, seguía echando de menos a su esposo. Observó cómo Seiya Kou flirteaba con una de las amigas de Hotaru y decidió que aquel hombre no le gustaba en absoluto. Evidentemente, Hotaru estaba enamorada, pero Serena sospechaba que Seiya podría estar con ella tan sólo porque era la hermana de su jefe.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, el sueño fue ganándole terreno, a pesar de la música y del griterío de voces. Luchaba contra su agotamiento porque veía que Hotaru se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no quería estropearle la fiesta. En algún momento, debió de quedarse dormida porque, cuando se volvió a despertar, estaba ya fuera del club, en el interior de un coche. A su alrededor resonaban voces y, cuando abrió los ojos, quedó prácticamente cegada por los fogonazos de las cámaras.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido…? ¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó a Hotaru, tras incorporarse en el asiento. La joven estaba agarrada a Seiya.

—A casa. Duérmete —le aconsejó Hotaru.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Serena llegó a la habitación de invitados de la casa de Hotaru. Se desnudó y prácticamente se quedó dormida en el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada. A la mañana siguiente, su teléfono móvil la despertó de repente. Tras rebuscar en el bolso, lo encontró y vio que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de la noche anterior.

—¿Serena? —preguntó una voz femenina—. ¿Eres Serena?

—Sí, ¿quién es? —replicó, aunque estaba casi convencida de que sabía de quién se trataba.

—Mina… ¿es que no te acuerdas de mi voz? —gritó su hermana, muy emocionada—. Ojalá no estuvieras en España. Quiero verte ahora mismo y darte un fuerte abrazo.

Serena se echó a llorar. Había encontrado a su hermana. En menos de un minuto, las dos mujeres comenzaron a ponerse al día. Muy pronto. Serena, a la que nunca le habían gustado las falsas apariencias, admitió que Darien sólo se había casado con ella porque se había quedado embarazada.

—No pareces muy contenta, Serena.

—Y no lo estoy —admitió ella.

El asombro de Serena no terminó con el hecho de volver a oír la voz de Mina. Esta le contó que tenían un hermanastro más mayor de nacionalidad rusa llamado Nicolas Kumada. Para Serena fue maravilloso saber que tanto Mina como Nicolas llevaban varios años tratando de encontrarla. Mina satisfizo la curiosidad de Serena sobre Nicolas, sobre su marido Malaquite y sus tres hijos. Serena casi no pudo contener una carcajada cuando se enteró de que Haddock, el loro, seguía con vida.

Envuelta en un chal de seda, Hotaru asomó la cabeza para decirle a Serena que había llegado ya la limusina que la llevaría a su casa. Serena le dijo a su hermana si podía llamarla más tarde. Mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería reunirse con Mina y poder conocer a su hermano y las familias de ambos, se vistió con unos pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la mayoría de las llamadas perdidas eran de Darien. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella y se sintió como una adolescente que llega a casa después de la hora.

Al ver que había un grupo de paparazzi esperando en el exterior del apartamento de Hotaru, se quedó horrorizada. Todos le gritaron preguntas en español mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la limusina. Por una vez, agradeció la presencia de los guardaespaldas de Darien, que impidieron que los reporteros la filmaran.

Cuando entró en el castillo, notó que todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio. Artemis la saludó con el mismo tono de voz que habría utilizado en un funeral. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Darien salía de su despacho, dado que sabía que él tenía un viaje a Ginebra aquel mismo día.

—Creí que ya te habrías marchado.

—He esperado para enseñarte los periódicos de la mañana —le espetó él. Serena lo siguió a su despacho. No le quedó otra opción que mirar la publicación que él tenía abierta sobre el escritorio.

Al ver las fotos, ella se quedó completamente horrorizada. En una de ellas se veía a una mujer con ojos cansados y cabello revuelto a la que se ayudaba a cruzar la acera. En otra, la misma mujer estaba tumbada, aparentemente inconsciente, en el asiento trasero de una limusina. Esa mujer era ella.

—¿Cómo te pusiste en ese estado? —rugió Darien, lleno de furia—. ¿No te paraste a pensar en la salud del niño que llevas en tu vientre?

—Yo sólo estaba muy cansada… Te juro que no bebí nada de alcohol —protestó Serena—. Las fotos parecen reflejar otra cosa…

—¿Quieres decir que no estuviste en un club hasta las cuatro de la mañana con nuestro encargado? ¿Ni que necesitaste que te sacara de allí casi arrastrándote?

Serena tragó saliva. Efectivamente, era Seiya el que la llevaba al coche.

—Yo era una más de un grupo de personas entre las que estaba él.

—Él pasó la noche en el apartamento de mi hermana contigo —le espetó Darien—. ¡Se marchó esta mañana muy temprano!

Serena no sabía qué podía decir sin dejar en evidencia a Hotaru. ¿Cómo podía Darien pensar que ella se había acostado con otro hombre? ¿Cómo podía creer que ella era tan desleal? Estaba embarazada de él. ¿Acaso no la respetaba en absoluto?

—No estoy teniendo una aventura con Seiya. ¡En realidad, él ni siquiera es mi tipo, aunque tengo que confesarte que, en estos momentos, cuando te comportas conmigo como si fueras un juez de la Inquisición, tú tampoco lo eres! Mira, siento mucho que esas fotos te hayan avergonzado, pero no estaba bajo el efecto ni de las drogas ni del alcohol. Sencillamente, tenía mucho, mucho sueño. No tengo nada más de lo que disculparme.

—No te creo… Quiero que me digas la verdad.

—¡Acabo de hacerlo! Simplemente salí con Hotaru para celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te negaste a decirme dónde estabas para que yo pudiera reunirme contigo?

Serena bajó la cabeza. Sabía que no podría encontrar una respuesta adecuada a aquella pregunta. Deseó no sentirse obligada a proteger la vida privada de Hotaru. No quería poner en riesgo su amistad.

—Sólo quería una noche en la que no tuviera que ser tu esposa. ¿Es eso un delito?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viendo a Kou? —replicó él mirándola con dureza.

—Tal vez quisieras que yo te fuera infiel para poder tener motivos para divorciarte de mí. ¿Es ésa la razón de todo esto? Te has dado cuenta de que cometiste un error al casarte conmigo y quieres deshacerte de mí… —le acusó ella.

—Estás diciendo tonterías.

—No lo creo. Bien, pues soy yo la que quiere escapar de todo esto —anunció, de repente—. Quiero recuperar mi vida, ¿por qué no ibas a quererlo tú? Tú estás siempre ausente y yo me siento sola. Quiero un hombre que esté interesado en mí, un hombre con el que pueda compartir mis cosas. Sin embargo, tú estás tan ocupado ganando dinero, que no tienes tiempo ni para mí ni para el bebé. ¡Yo quiero algo más que tu dinero, tu título y tu posición social! ¡Ninguna de esas tres cosas son importantes para mí!

—Has dicho más que suficiente —dijo Darien, pensando que aquellas acusaciones eran un torpe intento por hacer que él se olvidara de su inexcusable comportamiento—. Tengo que tomar un vuelo a Ginebra. Hasta mañana.

—Dijiste que no podías darme amor… ¿Pero qué es lo que me has dado? —susurró Serena, muy disgustada.

Darien apretó los dientes. Se negaba a escucharla. No quería que ella comenzara a llorar. Se sentía tan furioso con ella que no confiaba en sus propias palabras. Además, mientras ella siguiera negándolo todo, no había nada que discutir. Le sacaría la verdad a Hotaru y, si Serena había traicionado su confianza, no le quedaría más remedio que divorciarse de ella. No deseaba hacerlo, pero, cada vez que se la imaginaba en brazos de Kou, sentía una profunda ira dentro de él que lo enojaba aún más.

Serena no se podía creer que Darien tuviera intención de marcharse a Ginebra como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Su autodisciplina con respecto a su trabajo y la devoción al negocio de la banca cuando su matrimonio estaba en crisis le pareció una prueba más de su falta de aprecio hacía ella.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en cuanto llegó a su dormitorio. Al oír la voz de Mina, perdió por completo el control sobre sus sentimientos y rompió a llorar. A duras penas, consiguió contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido. Su hermana trató de consolarla y, para conseguirlo, le dijo que tenía a su hermano Nicolas a su lado y que él también quería hablar con ella.

—¿De verdad que quieres quedarte con ese tipo en España? —le preguntó su hermano, un poco más tarde—. Puedo ir a recogerte dentro de unas horas y traerte de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—¿Podrías hacer eso? —preguntó ella. No quería abandonar España en cuestión de horas, pero la oferta resultaba tentadora.

—Claro que sí. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi hermanita pequeña.

—No soy ninguna niña…

—Para mí lo serás siempre.

La indecisión se apoderó de Serena. Quería estar con sus hermanos. Darien no había escuchado sus explicaciones ni había tratado de comprenderla. ¿Estaba dispuesta a esperar a que él regresara de Ginebra para tener más de lo mismo? El no la amaba. Eso no iba a cambiar. Ella jamás podría compararse a Michiru. El hecho de que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo no parecía suponer diferencia alguna. Tal vez, efectivamente, había decidido que casarse con ella había sido un error. Eso podría explicar por qué hacía tan poco esfuerzo para conseguir que su matrimonio funcionara.

Serena se cuadró de hombros y respiró profundamente.

—Regresaré a Inglaterra.

Nicolas prometió llamarla cuando su avión privado aterrizara en España. Mina estaba tan emocionada cuando volvió a ponerse al teléfono que Serena sólo entendía una palabra de cada tres. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de su hermana consiguió aliviar el miedo y la incertidumbre que se estaban apoderando de ella.

Se sentó en el elegante escritorio que tenía al lado de la ventana y sacó el bonito papel que jamás había utilizado para escribirle a Darien una nota. Mientras observaba la hoja en blanco, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lo que estaba sintiendo la obligaba a reconocer que sentía mucho más por Darien de lo que él sentía por ella. No obstante, no quería conformarse con las migajas que él quisiera darle. Si ella no era feliz, su hijo tampoco lo sería. El sueño de crear un hogar feliz para los tres había sido exactamente eso, un sueño.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando realizó un curioso descubrimiento. Mientras buscaba un zapato que le faltaba arrastrándose por el suelo del vestidor, descubrió un sorprendente bulto bajo la alfombra, en una zona bastante oculta. Al sacarlo, descubrió para su sorpresa que se trataba de varias cajas de píldoras anticonceptivas. ¿De quién era? Sólo puedo ocurrírsele un nombre: Michiru. La aparente incapacidad de ésta para quedarse embarazada había sido completamente deliberada. La esposa perfecta parecía no haberlo sido tanto. Serena se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejarlo todo donde estaba.

Dejó todas las joyas e incluso se quitó el anillo de compromiso y la alianza y los dejó sobre la cómoda. Después de un ligero almuerzo, que tomó en su habitación, decidió tomar una siesta, de la que la despertó la llamada de Nicolas. Se vistió y llamó a una doncella para que bajara sus maletas. Artemis estaba al píe de la escalera, retorciéndose las manos. Al verlo, sintió que su hijo se movía. Se preguntó si el bebé podría distinguir de algún modo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Neherenia apareció en la puerta del salón. Parecía muy satisfecha, pero a Serena no le importó. Ya oía el ruido del motor del helicóptero. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió verdaderamente lo que estaba haciendo y también, desgraciadamente, que se había enamorado de Darien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta principal del castillo. Artemis la abrió. Serena vio a un hombre muy alto y corpulento que atravesaba el umbral seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Al fondo, se veía un helicóptero con el logotipo de «Kumada Industries» sobre la cola.

—¿Serena? —preguntó él. Entonces, soltó una carcajada—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Eres aún más menuda que Mina!

Con un chasquido de dedos consiguió que uno de sus guardaespaldas se hiciera cargo del equipaje de Serena. Ella salió al exterior, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que se quedara. Tenía los nervios tan tensos como cuerdas de piano.

—No estás segura, ¿verdad? —adivinó su hermano.

—En estos momentos, creo que no me queda otra opción.

—Como marido que soy, creo que debo advertirte que no creo que tu Duque te perdone esto fácilmente.

Serena se encogió de hombros y pensó en todas las eternas tardes que había tenido que pasar sola.

—Sobreviviré —replicó con decisión.

—Entonces, ¿lo abandonas para siempre o sólo es para que se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho?

Serena decidió que su hermano mayor sabía mucho de mujeres.

—El jurado aún está deliberando sobre ese asunto.

—¿Te has enfadado porque se marchó a Ginebra? Lo hizo por trabajo —señaló Nicolas, como sí anteponer el trabajo fuera un acto perfectamente comprensible.

De repente, los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas a la vez. Levantó la barbilla y parpadeó rápidamente. Se las había arreglado antes de conocer a Darien y se las arreglaría después. Sin embargo, aún tenía que aprender a aceptar esa situación.

El helicóptero despegó por fin y ella observó cómo el castillo iba alejándose en el horizonte. Se preguntó cuándo volvería a ver a Darien y si los abogados estarían presentes en dicha ocasión o no.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Darien estudió sus magullados nudillos con poca satisfacción. Había ido a visitar a Kou de camino al aeropuerto y había descubierto que su encargado estaba cargando el coche. Aparentemente, ya sabía que su secreto se conocía. Se había limitado a musitar sus disculpas y había tratado de evitar la pelea. ¿Cómo podía Serena haberse sentido atraída por un hombre que tenía las agallas de un gusano?

Marcharse a Ginebra resultó ser un error. Su concentración se evaporó por completo. No dejaba de imaginarse a Serena en la cama con otro hombre, por lo que tuvo que dar por terminadas sus reuniones y regresar a casa. Una vez allí, tuvo un intercambio de opiniones con su madre, que tuvo como consecuencia que ella se marchara del castillo hecha una furia en menos de una hora. Sólo entonces, tuvo la intimidad suficiente para subir al dormitorio que Serena había abandonado.

En su nota de despedida le hablaba de la familia que acababa de descubrir y le decía que su hermano, Nicolas Kumada, iba a ir a recogerla en su helicóptero. Nicolas Kumada. Su hermano era un multimillonario ruso. Sin embargo, el vacío que reinaba en el dormitorio afectó a Darien mucho más que lo que ella le contaba sobre el papel. Había dejado sus anillos sobre la cómoda, como prueba de su rechazo al matrimonio con él. Ese hecho le paralizó. Apretó los puños para enfrentarse en amarga batalla a los sentimientos que llevaba todo el día negándose a reconocer.

Se estaba imaginando un mundo sin Serena y no le gustaba. Sin embargo, así era como debía ser. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo cuando ella le había sido infiel? Tendrían que divorciarse. Desgraciadamente, no era capaz de tan fría lógica. No podía ir más allá de un hecho muy sencillo: la cama de Serena estaba vacía. Ella se había marchado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Hotaru. Su hermana pequeña lo observaba desde la puerta con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas.

—No quiero hablar con nadie en estos momentos —susurró Darien.

—¿Aunque yo esté aquí para decirte que la que estaba teniendo la aventura con Seiya era yo? —replicó Hotaru, sollozando.

Había tres mujeres en la piscina. Serena estaba tumbada en su sofá flotante y estaba tomando un batido de fresa mientras meneaba los dedos de los pies al ritmo de la música que resonaba alrededor de la lujosa piscina cubierta que Nicolas tenía en su casa de Londres.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —dijo Rei, la hermosa esposa de Nicolas. Ella también estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. Estaba secando con una toalla a Danilo, su primogénito, un niño inquieto y alegre con gran parte de la fuerte personalidad de su padre.

—Es cierto. Estabas muy pálida cuando llegaste —opinó Mina—. Ahora estás mucho más tranquila.

Serena sonrió. Estaba más que satisfecha con la familia que había encontrado. Había pasado los primeros días con Mina y Malaquite en Madrigal Court, donde había conocido a sus sobrinos. Nicolas había insistido en que realizaran pruebas de ADN para que nadie pudiera cuestionar nunca la identidad de Serena. Dichas pruebas habían revelado otro detalle que ella jamás había sospechado antes.

Parecía que su padre había sido el magnate griego Aristide Black, el hombre que no sólo había abandonado a su madre en el altar sino que, años más tarde, se había convertido en su amante. De hecho, Serena recordaba vagamente a un visitante que siempre le regalaba caramelos. Resultaba fascinante que el hijo adoptivo de Aristide, Malaquite, estuviera casados con Mina y que, además de cuñado, fuera también su hermano adoptivo. Además, parecía ser que Aristide había dejado una cantidad para una niña sin nombre.

Los abogados del magnate griego estaban convencidos de que Serena era esa niña y de que Aristide sabía perfectamente cuando murió que tenía una hija.

Rei respondió el teléfono que tenía a su lado y sonrió a Serena.

—Tu esposo ha venido a verte.

Serena comenzó a chapotear como loca para poder acercarse al borde de la piscina. Cuando por fin salió, tomó la toalla que Rei le lanzó y se envolvió con ella. De repente, sintió mucho frío. Había pasado una semana desde que se marchó de España. Darien se había tomado su tiempo para ir a buscarla. Tras ponerse unas chanclas, se dirigió al ascensor para subir a la parte principal de la casa.

Al entrar en el salón, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Vio a Darien al lado de la ventana. Estaba tan elegantemente vestido como siempre. Cuando él notó la presencia de Serena, se giró para mirarla.

—Tu hermano se negó a decirme dónde estabas —dijo. Su voz estaba teñida con la amenaza de un tigre que se está afilando las garras.

—¿De verdad? —replicó ella, muy tensa—. No lo sabía.

—Primero, me puse en contacto con él por teléfono cuando él te traía de vuelta a Londres el mismo día que te marchaste de España, hace ya una semana. Me dijo que no querías hablar conmigo.

Serena se sintió furiosa por el hecho de que Nicolas hubiera tomado aquella decisión en su nombre. Le molestó que su hermano se inmiscuyera en su matrimonio.

—No debería haberlo hecho, pero probablemente estaba tratando de protegerme.

—Te debo una sincera disculpa por haber pensado que estabas teniendo una aventura con Seiya Kou. Hotaru me contó la verdad…

—Oh… —susurró ella. Aquella inmediata disculpa le sorprendió. Le resultó imposible concentrarse—. No he hablado con ella desde que me marché. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está muy disgustada por lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y ha roto con Kou. Descubrió que ella no era la única mujer en su vida. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, deberías haberme dicho la vedad.

—¡No me habrías creído! Desde el primer momento en el que me viste hablando con Seiya, sospechaste de nosotros…

—Estaba celoso —admitió él, muy a su pesar—. Noté inmediatamente su ansia por impresionarte, la admiración que sentía por ti.

—Por mí y por no sé cuántas mujeres más —replicó ella. Se sentía algo más contenta por aquella inesperada confesión de celos—. Creía que no te ponías celoso.

—Creía que eso era la verdad cuando te lo dije. No quise reconocer que los celos se habían apoderado de mi mente, por lo que comencé a malinterpretar todo lo que ocurría para que encajara con mis más… profundos temores. Por supuesto, tenías razón cuando me dijiste que debería haber confiado en ti. Sin embargo, eres una mujer muy hermosa y sensual… ¿Por qué no iban a sentirse otros hombres hechizados por tu belleza como me había ocurrido a mí?

La toalla se le había ido deslizando, dejando al descubierto el escote del bikini que llevaba debajo. Al ver que Darien centraba su atención en las copas que con tanto esfuerzo contenían los abundantes senos, Serena enrojeció y volvió a subirse la toalla. Aun así, su traicionero cuerpo comenzó a despertar ante el interés de Darien.

—¿Cómo pudiste marcharte?

—Muy fácil. Sentía que yo era la única persona que se esforzaba en nuestra relación. Tú jamás estabas y me obligabas a vivir con tu madre, que me odia.

—No me di cuenta hasta que me dijo ciertas cosas sobre ti cuando tú ya te habías ido. Ha regresado a su casa de Sevilla y es plenamente consciente de que no es bienvenida en mi castillo a menos que te trate con el respeto que te mereces por ser mi esposa. ¿Por qué he tenido que esperar a que mi madre pierda los estribos para descubrir cómo te estaba tratando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

—No sabía de qué lado te ibas a poner y no quería que tuvieras que enfrentarte a esa situación. Sinceramente, creí que, tarde o temprano, Neherenia se cansaría de meterse conmigo y terminaría por aceptarme.

—Tú te merecías un trato mejor que ése en tu propia casa. Naturalmente, yo me habría puesto de tu lado. Sé perfectamente cómo puede ser mi madre…

—Creo que ella estaba detrás de la oferta que me hicieron antes de casarme contigo.

—¿De qué oferta estás hablando?

Cuando Serena le dio los detalles, Darien se quedó completamente atónito. Le pidió que le diera el nombre del bufete en cuestión. Lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Ese bufete trabajó para nosotros en el pasado. Es muy probable que mi madre estuviera detrás de esa oferta. No tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de llegar a tal extremo o de que se atreviera a inmiscuirse en mi vida hasta ese punto…

—A ella no le parezco suficientemente buena para ti.

La ira que Darien sentía era palpable.

—Dios mío… ¿Fuiste capaz de rechazar dos millones de libras por casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Habría hecho mejor en aceptar el dinero, ¿no te parece? —susurró ella, aludiendo al estado de su relación.

Darien dio un paso al frente.

—Pues yo te agradezco mucho que no lo hicieras y que accedieras a casarte conmigo.

—Tú sólo querías casarte conmigo por el bien de nuestro hijo, pero, desgraciadamente, yo no soy tan fría como tú. Yo no podría vivir así durante el resto de mi vida.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que precisamente el día en el que yo creía que habías pasado la noche con un amante no era el momento adecuado para echarme en cara mis defectos como marido?

—No. Como no había estado con ningún amante, no se me ocurrió.

—Me había pasado toda la noche preocupándome por ti. Una vez más, es todo culpa mía. Tu hermano Nicolas no me ha dejado duda alguna al respecto. Si hubieras tenido guardaespaldas, esos paparazzi no se te habrían acercado nunca y yo habría sabido dónde estabas esa noche.

—No necesito guardaespaldas. Nicolas se preocupa demasiado por la seguridad.

Darien le tomó las manos, que ella no había dejado de retorcerse durante toda la conversación, y se las apretó con fuerza. Entonces, la miró con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—Quiero que regreses, amor mío. Te lo habría dicho hace una semana si tu hermano hubiera querido decirme dónde estabas.

Serena se tensó. La esperanza y las dudas se enfrentaban en el interior de su cabeza en una pelea a muerte.

—Estoy segura de que tu intención es buena, pero, para mí, el matrimonio tiene que ser mucho más que el hecho de hacer lo correcto con la mujer que lleva en sus entrañas el hijo de uno. Yo jamás intentaría apartarte de nuestro hijo.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que ahora será diferente? —insistió Darien sin soltarle las manos—. No se trata de hacer lo correcto. Te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que valoro tu presencia en mi vida.

Las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Serena. Aquél era el hombre al que amaba, al que había echado de menos cada hora del día y que, una vez más, le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella más ansiaba. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, era mucho menos ingenua.

—Tú no me valoraste cuando yo estaba a tu lado. Ni venías a cenar, ni me llamabas ni mostrabas la más pequeña señal de que me echaras de menos cuando estabas lejos de mí.

Darien estaba muy pálido. Su rostro denotaba una profunda tensión.

—Jamás me ha resultado fácil mostrar mis sentimientos. No me habría permitido necesitarte demasiado. Lo veía como una debilidad y a mí me gusta tener el control absoluto de las cosas.

—Por el contrario, yo lo muestro todo y digo y hago lo que siento. Hacemos mala pareja, Darien. Yo me sentía sola y triste contigo y no quiero regresar a eso. Ahora que hemos roto, todo debería resultarnos más fácil.

—¡No me gusta mi vida sin ti! —exclamó él de repente. Serena jamás le había oído gritar de aquel modo tan violento.

—Creo que deberías marcharte.

—¡No puedo alejarme de ti ni de mi hijo!

—Tienes que hacerlo, si eso es lo que ella quiere —dijo la voz de otro hombre desde la puerta.

Serena giró la cabeza para ver a sus dos hermanos, el adoptivo y el biológico, en la puerta. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener un gesto muy amable en el rostro.

—Nicolas, no te metas en esto, por favor —Darien contempló a los dos nombres y sintió la rotunda oposición hacia él que había en los rostros de ambos.

—Malaquite, ¿estás con Nicolas en esto? —le preguntó.

—No. No creo en lo de inmiscuirse en los matrimonios de otras personas —contestó el guapo griego con tranquilidad—. Sin embargo, si sigues haciendo sufrir a mi hermana, te juro que te haré pedazos.

Nicolas estudió a Darien con fría hostilidad.

—Ahora Serena nos tiene a nosotros. No necesita a nadie más.

—Dejemos que sea Serena quien tome esa decisión —anunció Darien. Con eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Entonces, desde el umbral, se volvió a mirar a Serena—. Ya sabes dónde me alojo.

Serena se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y asintió. Cada fibra de su ser la empujaba a salir corriendo detrás de él e impedir que se marchara. Por eso, necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar que se marchara sin protestar. Se dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta. No quería estar con un hombre que no la amaba. No quería pasarse el resto de su vida ocultando el amor que sentía hacia él. Quería ser valiente e independiente. Tenía que aprender cómo salir adelante sin él.

Nicolas le dio una palmada sobre el hombro cuando la puerta se cerró. Darien se había marchado.

—Has tomado la decisión adecuada.

—Sólo si es en verdad lo que Serena desea —intervino Malaquite. No parecía muy convencido.

—Serena y yo crecimos sin nada —afirmó Nicolas—. ¿Qué crees que tiene ella en común con un duque que se educó en colegios privados de Inglaterra?

—No es un esnob —musitó Serena a favor de Darien.

—Muy pronto tendrán un hijo en común —le recordó Malaquite a su cuñado con impaciencia—. Ese niño es razón suficiente para que Serena se tome su tiempo para decidir si quiere o no divorciarse.

¡Divorcio! La palabra horrorizaba a Serena. Sería una resolución definitiva. No volvería a ver a Darien a menos que él fuera a visitar a su hijo y no creía que pudiera soportar ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Su convicción se hizo más firme mientras jugaba con sus sobrinos aquella noche. ¿Acaso no tenía sentido darle a su matrimonio una segunda oportunidad cuando estaba tan enamorada de Darien? Poco después de llegar a esa conclusión, le dijo a Rei que se marchaba a ver a Darien a su apartamento.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Nicolas la siguió durante todo el camino. Fue un alivio entrar por fin en el apartamento. Evidentemente, su aparición sorprendió mucho a Darien. El hecho de que oliera a whisky le sorprendió porque Darien casi nunca bebía. Además, su apariencia no era tan perfecta como de costumbre. Le faltaba la corbata, tenía la chaqueta arrugada y necesitaba afeitarse.

—Serena…

Ella entró en el salón y vio una botella de whisky medio vacía y un único vaso de al lado de un plato de comida intacto.

—Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Darien la interrogó con la mirada, a pesar de que no parecía poder enfocar los ojos correctamente sobre ella. Trató de dirigirse hacia ella en línea recta. No consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas. El abstemio esposo de Serena distaba mucho de estar sobrio.

—Tú dirás.

—Te propongo unas vacaciones de al menos tres semanas sólo para nosotros dos para que podamos ver si podemos sacar adelante este matrimonio —murmuró Serena. Le preocupaba que él hubiera estado bebiendo a solas.

—¡Hecho!

—Darien, en España no podías ni siquiera estar una noche en casa conmigo, por lo que te ruego que no subestimes lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas.

—Haré lo que sea si ello significa que no te pierdo ni a ti ni al bebé, preciosa mía…

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Acababa de darse cuenta de que él había estado pensando mucho el tema y había terminado por comprender lo que le costaría la ruptura de su matrimonio. Naturalmente, no quería perder la oportunidad de criar a su hijo.

—Y no habrá más secretos. Sé que tú no estás acostumbrado a mostrar tus sentimientos, pero los tienes, ¿verdad?

Darien la estudió atentamente.

—Sí —admitió.

—Entonces, el trato es: largas vacaciones, sin secretos, y mayores esfuerzos en todos los frentes por tu parte —afirmó Serena con una cierta ansiedad.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora mismo?

—No. Creo que primero deberías dormir la borrachera —le ordenó Serena—. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde? ¿Podrías alquilar una casa en alguna parte?

—Hecho. Y te prometo que serán las vacaciones perfectas —prometió Darien.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Casa Limone se erguía en un maravilloso paisaje de bosques y colinas en la Toscana. Era una joya del Renacimiento con gruesos muros y una torre, aunque su interior estaba decorado en el estilo más contemporáneo. La casa estaba situada al final de un largo sendero, muy aislada, rodeada de olivares, viñedos y hermosos campos moteados de flores silvestres.

Serena se sorprendió cuando Darien admitió que era sólo una de las casas que había comprado como inversión a lo largo de los años y que había dejado en manos de una agencia para que la alquilara. Nunca antes le había mencionado el extenso listado de propiedades que tenía por todo el mundo. Cuando descendieron del vehículo que los había transportado desde el aeropuerto, una tensa expresión se dibujó en el rostro de Serena.

—¿La trajiste a ella aquí? ¿A Michiru? —quiso saber. Se odió por preguntarle aquello, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía que saberlo.

—No. Ella prefería la ciudad.

—Oh… —susurró ella. Se había dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que Darien le respondía una pregunta sobre Michiru. Serena decidió no perder el tiempo y entró a matar—¿Fue de verdad un matrimonio tan perfecto?

—No —confesó él—. Los dos fuimos muy infelices —añadió, mientas tomaba las maletas y las llevaba al interior de la casa. Entonces, cambió abruptamente de tema—. ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo hoy Nicolas?

—Rei nos deseó todo lo mejor. Nicolas aún no ha tenido oportunidad de conocerte y, además, lo hicisteis en las circunstancias equivocadas.

—¿Qué te dijo? —insistió Darien.

—Que contigo no puedo ser yo misma. Que nunca funcionará.

—Es muy astuto…

—Tú también.

«Además de guapo, listo y de ser el hombre al que amo», añadió en el interior de su cabeza.

—Pensé que lo era hasta que te quitaste la alianza de boda —confesó Darien.

Serena observó los hermosos rasgos del rostro de su esposo y sintió que el corazón se aceleraba. Había temido que no volvería a estar tan cerca de él. El futuro se había convertido en un destino aterrador. Había perdido la fe en su propio juicio. El dolor de estar sin él había teñido todo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. En ese instante, el alivio de estar con él fue arrollador.

—¿Quieres recuperar tus anillos?

—Ya veremos cómo van las cosas…

—¿Significa eso que estoy a prueba?

—Supongo que lo estamos los dos. No quiero que rompamos después de que nuestro hijo se haya acostumbrado a tenernos cerca. Por lo tanto, si no podemos solucionar las cosas, sería mejor que nos separáramos antes de que él naciera.

Darien se quedó atónito al ver la firmeza del tono de su voz. Evidentemente, ella había considerado el asunto con detenimiento. Se inclinó sobre ella y colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, aprisionándola.

—Te aseguro que lucharé hasta la muerte para conseguir que sigas a mi lado…

—No será ningún fracaso perder esta batalla. Simplemente significará que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero que lo intentamos. No quiero que te quedes a mi lado sólo por el niño.

—Te aseguro que no estoy aquí por eso… estoy aquí porque te deseo, tesoro mío… —susurró él. Entonces, extendió un dedo y comenzó a acariciarle los labios, deteniéndose en su abertura cuando éstos se separaron—. Me he pasado una semana entera viviendo con la idea de que tal vez no volviera a estar contigo.

—Yo también —admitió ella. Al menos estaban teniendo los mismos pensamientos sobre su relación.

—En estos momentos, eso es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar, pero no es lo que tú deseas de mí ahora…

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no —susurró él—. Lo que tú quieres es charlar y que tengamos una romántica cena y, después, tal vez ir a dar un paseo.

Serena sabía que aquel programa de contención sexual le apetecía tan poco a él como a ella misma. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Evidentemente, había pensado mucho en lo que ella podría esperar de él y, si se estaba equivocando, era porque aún no había comprendido lo que ella más deseaba de él.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer eso mañana. En estos momentos, quiero todo tu tiempo y tu atención para mí sola… que es lo único que he deseado siempre —musitó Serena. Entonces, levantó las manos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa—. Lo que ambos queremos es perfecto. Además, sólo tenemos que agradarnos a nosotros mismos.

Darien le agarró posesivamente la larga melena de rizos rubios con una mano y le puso la otra sobre la cadera. La besó con pura y ardiente pasión. Los eróticos movimientos de la lengua provocaron en ella una tremenda excitación que la hizo temblar de deseo. Fue Serena quien rompió el beso para terminar de desabrocharle la camisa. Le colocó las manos completamente extendidas sobre el torso y dejó que los dedos fueran explorando los remolinos de vello que le cubrían el pecho y se iban perdiendo más abajo, por debajo del cinturón. Entonces, mortificada por su propia ansia, le tomó la mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Tú también me deseas…

—Cállate o te devoraré aquí mismo, en las escaleras —le advirtió Serena.

Como respuesta a esa amenaza, Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó con una pasión que le quitó por completo el sentido. Al llegar al dormitorio, le quitó el vestido delante de la fresca brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Los pájaros cantaban en los bosques de la parte trasera de la casa. Un profundo sentimiento de felicidad brotó en ella, como si no hubiese podido creer que había vuelto con Darien hasta aquel mismo instante.

Serena se deslizó por las frescas sábanas de lino y lo sintió a su lado, completamente excitado. Gozó con ello. Darien le acarició los senos, centrándose con ternura en los hinchados pezones.

—Darien, por favor…

—Confía en mí —susurró él—. Será mejor así…

Serena le ofreció las caderas, ansiando una rápida satisfacción. Incluso antes de que él le tocara la parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo, era puro fuego líquido, llamas de deseo ardiente e increíblemente receptivo. El sonido de los gemidos que ella emitía empujó a Darien a besarla de nuevo, apasionadamente. Su propia impaciencia la atormentaba. Su necesidad era más intensa que nada de lo que hubiera conocido antes.

Darien la colocó dulcemente de costado, de espaldas a él. Entonces, la penetró con un dulce y placentero movimiento que la hizo gritar de sorpresa y placer. Como él había prometido, fue mucho mejor así. Su lento e insistente ritmo resultaba indescriptiblemente sensual y extremadamente controlado. La excitación que ella sentía alcanzó alturas increíbles al tiempo que las oleadas de placer comenzaban a hacerse dueñas de su cuerpo. El clímax fue poderoso. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la maravillosa intensidad del gozo experimentado. Sin embargo, nada podía haber sido más precioso para ella que el momento en el que Darien lanzó un gruñido de éxtasis y se vertió dentro de ella. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y apretó la boca contra el dulce hombro, al tiempo que musitaba palabras incomprensibles en español.

En aquel momento, en el pináculo de la felicidad, ella reconoció lo fiero y elemental que era el deseo de ambos por volver a hacer el amor. Necesitaban redescubrir y compartir esa intimidad otra vez después de su separación, por muy breve que ésta hubiera sido.

Darien le colocó los dedos sobre el vientre justo en el momento en el que el bebé daba una fuerte patada.

—¿Ha sido nuestro hijo? —preguntó, atónito.

—Así es…

—Te he apuntado a la consulta de un ginecólogo local durante nuestra estancia —dijo él sin apartar la mano.

—Eso no era necesario —replicó ella, aunque le gustaba que se hubiera preocupado de tomar tal precaución.

—A mí me parece que sí, tesoro mío. Por si acaso necesitas ver a un médico mientras estemos aquí. Por cierto, la próxima vez que vayas a hacerte una ecografía, yo te acompañaré. Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero creía que mí presencia te resultaría una intromisión. Además, tú jamás mostraste deseo alguno de que yo te acompañara.

Serena comprendió que él se había sentido excluido de una situación que no conocía. Se acercó a él y le tocó la boca con sus propios labios.

—Yo di por sentado que sabrías que yo querría que vinieras conmigo para apoyarme, pero no dije nada al respecto porque no quería que te sintieras obligado. Sabía lo ocupado que estabas.

—Un hombre jamás está demasiado ocupado para su familia y, si lo está, no se merece tener una. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años y casi no me acuerdo de él. El año siguiente, me mandaron a un internado.

—Es una edad muy temprana para que alejen a un niño de su casa.

—Yo también lo creo. De hecho, no creo que deba enviar a mi hijo a un internado. Estoy dispuesto a romper la tradición.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a visitar al ginecólogo que habían recomendado a Darien. El médico hizo una ecografía y Serena disfrutó con la fascinación que mostró Darien con las imágenes y las preguntas que hizo. Sintió un profundo amor cuando él mostró su preocupación en el momento en el que el médico sugirió que el niño naciera por cesárea porque era demasiado grande y Serena muy menuda.

—¿Estás segura de que a los bebés les gustan tanto los colores fuertes? —preguntó Darien mientras observaba la colcha multicolor para la cuna y parpadeaba exageradamente.

—Según todas las investigaciones, sí.

—Lo de los colores no es lo mío, corazón —admitió Darien mientras regresaban al coche. La tarde era tan cálida que decidió cambiar de opinión y la hizo sentarse a la sombra en la terraza de un café—. Siéntate. Estás muy cansada.

Ella sonrió. Estaba muy cansada, sí, pero de estar embarazada. De arrastrar un peso tan enorme y de tropezarse con sus propios pies. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz.

Darien pidió en perfecto italiano el helado favorito de Serena y una copa de vino para él. Se habían sentado en aquella terraza en muchas ocasiones porque estaba muy cerca de su casa.

La estancia de cuatro semanas en la Toscana le había enseñado a Serena a que podía relajarse cuando estaba con Darien. A él se le daba muy bien cuidar de ella y prever todas sus necesidades. Como siempre, trataba de evitar que el amor que sentía hacia él se le notara en los ojos cuando lo miraba. Desde el principio, se había esforzado mucho por mantener las cosas sin sobresaltos. Desde el principio, él había sido sincero cuando le dijo que no podía darle su amor. Estaba decidida a que Darien no se sintiera incómodo para no arriesgarse a destruir lo que había entre ellos. Era feliz con lo que tenía en aquellos momentos con Darien. Además, lo había hecho oficial. La noche anterior, había vuelto a ponerse los anillos que se había quitado el día en el que se marchó de España. Notó que él le miraba la mano constantemente, como si le gustara vérselos puestos.

A lo largo de aquel mes, Serena había conseguido deshacerse de todos sus temores y se había permitido ser feliz. La sombra de Michiru se había evaporado y ya no podía atormentarla. Aunque hubiera sido el amor de la vida de Darien, su matrimonio no había funcionado y Serena ya no sentía envidia hacia ella. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo curiosidad. Iba a hablarle a Darien sobre las cajas de píldoras anticonceptivas que había encontrado en el vestidor, pero se sentía tan feliz que no quería que nada pudiera estropearlo.

Había tenido una magnífica luna de miel seis meses después de casarse en la maravillosa Italia. Jamás olvidaría Casa Limone. Recordaría eternamente el aroma de los limones del huerto porque, en una ocasión, hicieron el amor allí. Del mismo modo, el sabor del chocolate le recordaría su embarazo. Lo deseaba casi tanto como deseaba a Darien, que no sabía lo que era una noche entera durmiendo. El no tardó en confesarle que el libro que había estado leyendo le había aconsejado mal, dado que sugería que el interés de una mujer por el sexo diminuía a medida que el embarazo avanzaba.

Serena apoyó el rostro sobre una mano y admiró a su guapo marido con profunda apreciación. Era tan atractivo que sentía constantes deseos de besarlo, de tocarlo y de acariciarlo. Le parecía que era completamente normal, dado que no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido y necesitaba comprobar constantemente que él era suyo.

—¿Estás pensando en que mañana vamos a volver a España? Tu familia se va a alojar con nosotros este fin de semana —le recordó él.

Serena sonrió. Sabía que a él le preocupaba que no quisiera volver al castillo, pero no era así. Al contrario. Estaba deseando regresar. Estaba segura de que todo sería muy diferente en aquella ocasión. Después de todo, Neherenia ya no vivía allí. Por fin, la casa de su esposo sería también suya.

—Me muero de ganas volver a ver a Mina —dijo ella.

—Pero si las dos siempre estáis hablando por teléfono…

—Tú vas a volver a trabajar pasado mañana —susurró ella, muy apenada. Sabía que debían recuperar la vida normal, pero le asustaba. Le encantaba tener a Darien cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

—Te prometo que no trabajaré tantas horas como antes y que tampoco viajaré durante algún tiempo. Además, te llamaré por lo menos dos veces al día. Para mí, es muy importante que seas feliz.

Como Darien parecía estar tomándose tan en serio su matrimonio, Serena no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había fallado en el primero. Aquella noche, cenaron en un pequeño restaurante en el que ya habían estado antes. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, ella le pidió que le hablara de Michiru.

—Era todo para todo el mundo. Su familia la tenía idealizada. Sus colegas la admiraban. Yo la consideraba una buena amiga. Nuestras familias comenzaron a presionarnos para que estuviéramos juntos cuando teníamos veintitantos años. Hasta aquel momento, yo había disfrutado de mi libertad y di por sentado que ella también. Podríamos habernos negado, pero nuestro matrimonio parecía tener sentido. Yo creía que ella quería las mismas cosas de la vida que yo.

—¿Consideraste el matrimonio como una unión práctica?

—Pensé que Michiru pensaba lo mismo. Ella tampoco estaba enamorada, pero era muy femenina y, naturalmente, a mí me parecía muy atractiva. Después de la boda, nuestra amistad pareció desvanecerse. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba y ella insistía en que no pasaba nada.

Entraron en la casa. Rápidamente, Serena encendió las luces.

—¿Qué pasó el día del accidente?

—Lo que voy a contarte debe seguir siendo un secreto por el bien de la familia de Michiru. Ella no quería que ellos lo supieran. Yo le pregunté por qué me trataba como si yo fuera su enemigo —prosiguió, tras una pequeña pausa—. Entonces, por fin me contó la verdad. Yo me enfadé mucho con ella…

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—La acusé de engañarme y de arruinar las vidas de los dos porque ella quería que siguiéramos viviendo una mentira y… Dios mío… Yo quería escapar de todo eso…

—No comprendo. ¿Cuál era la verdad?

Darien lanzó una dura carcajada.

—Era lesbiana. En el momento en el que lo admitió, no pude comprender cómo no me había dado cuenta. Ella se sentía atrapada en nuestra vida. Nuestro matrimonio era un desastre, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por guardar su secreto. En el momento en el que ella más necesitaba mi comprensión y mi apoyo, yo le di la espalda. Por eso ella salió huyendo, se metió en el coche y terminó estrellándose y matándose en la carretera.

Serena se quedó atónita. Extendió las manos y agarró con fuerza las de Darien.

—Es normal que sintieras que ella te había estado engañando. No fue culpa tuya que ella tuviera ese accidente, como tampoco lo fue que tu matrimonio no funcionara. Era imposible. Ella estaba muy disgustada. Debió de ser muy desgraciada. Los dos lo fuisteis. Déjalo estar. No te culpes de ese accidente…

Darien soltó las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para tomarla en brazos.

—Siempre eres muy considerada con mis sentimientos. Yo no sabía que tenía tantos hasta que te conocí, corazón mío. Además, estaba el placer erótico en estado puro de una mujer que me deseaba por mí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a poder mantenerme alejado de ti?

—Yo no soy una mujer fuerte y tú provocas adicción —dijo ella mientras Darien subía la escalera con ella en brazos—. ¡Yo era una chica decente hasta que apareciste tú!

—Para mí significó mucho ser el primero. Creo que me enamoré de ti la primera noche que nos conocimos, pero no sabía lo que me había pasado. Aunque no estaba enamorado de ella, Michiru me hizo mucho daño. Me esforcé mucho con ella sin conseguir nada. Contigo quería mantener las distancias, no implicarme demasiado, pero no pude…

—¿Te enamoraste de mí?

—Perdidamente. Nunca antes había estado enamorado. Había deseado a una mujer, sí, pero enamorarme… No conocía la diferencia. Todo el tiempo estuve en pleno conflicto conmigo mismo. Por eso te pedí que fueras mi amante.

—Eso me dolió.

Al llegar a la habitación, la colocó sobre un enorme diván. Entonces, se agachó delante de ella, le agarró las manos y se las besó a modo de ferviente disculpa. Con los ojos llenos de amor, Serena le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

—Te mereciste que me quedara embarazada. ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de decirme que no me podías dar amor cuando me pediste que me casara contigo?

—No sabía que pudiera darlo. El amor jamás ha sido mi estilo. Durante mucho tiempo, estuve celoso de Andrew.

—¿De Andrew? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—El y tú teníais unos vínculos muy fuertes que a mí me resultaban amenazadores —admitió Darien—. De hecho, creo que conocerte ha servido para bajarme los humos. Lo hice todo mal. No te di la boda ni la luna de miel que deberías haber tenido…

—… ni fuiste el novio ideal. Pero eras genial en la cama después del horario de oficina.

—Me encanta volver a casa para estar contigo.

—¡Pero si llegabas tarde todas las noches!

—Me obligaba a disimular para, de ese modo, no perder el control. Odio perder el control.

—Pues a mí me gusta cuando lo pierdes —susurró Serena—. ¡Vaya! Aún no te he contado lo de las píldoras anticonceptivas que encontré en el vestidor el día en el que me marché de casa.

Darien se quedó atónito. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que sólo pudieron haber pertenecido a Michiru.

—No quería tener hijos conmigo…

—Supongo que, si se sentía atrapada en esa vida, un hijo la habría atrapado aún más.

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora? —susurró él mientras le acariciaba el vientre con un orgulloso aire de satisfacción—. De todo eso hace tanto tiempo… Además, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. En el momento en el que te vi, me sentí atraído por ti.

—Yo me di cuenta de que te amaba el día en el que me marché del castillo. Salir de allí me rompió el corazón.

—Yo tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo. Cuando te marchaste, me sentí vacío, pero ciertamente sirvió para despertarme, mi vida. No sabía que me amabas…

—Loca, apasionadamente y para siempre —le juró Serena con fervor.

Darien se rindió por completo al brillo cálido que vio en los ojos de ella y la besó con una pasión que la dejó completamente sin aliento.

Dieciocho meses después, Serena bajó a la playa con Mina y los tres hijos de ésta. La isla griega de Rastros, que pertenecía a Malaquite, era un oasis de paz y tranquilidad.

El miembro más pequeño de la familia, Endymion, iba dormido en su silla de paseo. Unas pestañas larguísimas acariciaban la piel olivácea de sus mejillas. Con sus rizos negros y ojos celestes, el primogénito de Serena y Darien, combinaba bellamente los genes de sus padres. Era un niño muy vivaracho, que casi nunca dormía durante el día. Sin embargo, como la noche anterior habían celebrado una barbacoa en la playa hasta muy tarde, estaba compensando la falta de sueño en aquellos momentos.

Endymion nació mediante cesárea, de la que su madre se recuperó rápidamente. Hasta cierto punto, el nacimiento del niño había servido para limar asperezas en la familia de Darien. Gracias a la intervención de Serena, Neherenia pudo asistir al bautizo de su nieto. Se comportó con una cortesía extrema con su nuera a lo largo de toda la celebración. Setsuna, la hermana mayor de Darien, visitaba con regularidad el castillo. Serena sabía que no debía de hacerse ilusiones con su suegra, pero prefería tolerar visitas ocasionales para mantener la paz y la unidad en la familia.

Hotaru siguió siendo una buena amiga. Había conseguido superar hacía ya mucho tiempo la fallida relación con Seiya Kou y estaba saliendo con un acaudalado empresario que parecía pensar que el sol salía sólo para iluminarla a ella con sus rayos. Ese nuevo pretendiente contaba plenamente con la aprobación de Darien.

Serena iba a Londres con regularidad para reunirse con sus hermanos y, a menudo, hacía tiempo para ver a Andrew. Éste tenía una novia y Serena esperaba que los dos empezaran a vivir juntos muy pronto.

La vida de Serena en España era muy ajetreada, lo que francamente le encantaba. Había decidido que el patio de la granja vieja, donde estaba su estudio, sería un estupendo pueblo artesano en el que los artistas de la zona podían trabajar, exponer y vender sus obras. Financiado por Darien y Nicolas había tenido una profunda aceptación.

Con la ayuda de Artemis, Serena había conseguido que el castillo funcionara como un reloj. Además, ella hablaba ya español a la perfección y era muy querida por todos los empleados.

—Aquí están… —anunció Mina cuando un helicóptero de Black pasó por encima de sus cabezas para ir a aterrizar detrás de la hermosa casa de la que era dueña junto a su esposo—. Malaquite dijo que volverían para almorzar y es casi la hora de cenar.

—Nicolas me mandó un mensaje en el que me decía que habían tenido un retraso. Lo siento, se me olvidó decíroslo —confesó Rei, que iba persiguiendo a su hijo Danilo, de tres años, y al hermanito de éste por la arena de la playa, cuando pasó delante de ellas.

—Vaya, Nicolas gana en el tema de la comunicación —reconoció Serena.

—Sí, pero os apuesto algo que ha puesto su nombre en la lista de espera de otro coche de esos de serie limitada que tanto le gustan —predijo Rei—. Tenemos todos los garajes llenos de coches. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para conducirlos todos.

—Simplemente le gusta coleccionarlos —dijo Serena. Se dispuso a sacar a Endymion de la sillita porque el pequeño acababa de despertarse.

Regresó hacia la imponente casa al mismo tiempo que los tres hombres se disponían a bajar a la playa para reunirse con sus esposas. Al ver a Darien, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Algunas veces le parecía que lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Este era precisamente uno de esos momentos. Al contrario de Malaquite y Nicolas, a él no le importaban en absoluto los coches de lujo, pero para cultivar la amistad con los hermanos de Serena, había hecho el esfuerzo de acompañarlos para hacerse amigo de ellos. Los tres hombres se llevaban tan bien como sus esposas, aunque, precisamente por ser hombres, había entre ellos un cierto grado de competitividad que no existía entre las mujeres.

Darien tomó a Endymion en brazos y lo arrojó al aire. El niño gritó de alegría ante una encantada Serena. Le gustaba mucho el hecho de que Darien disfrutara tanto con su hijo. Tras colocarse al niño en un brazo, agarró a Serena con el otro.

—Anoche te eché mucho de menos, preciosa mía.

—Yo también. Hicimos una barbacoa en la playa para los niños.

Darien la miró a los ojos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Serena sintió un hormigueo en los labios y un profundo rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Cuándo vais a dejar de comportaros vosotros dos como si aún estuvierais de luna de miel? —les gritó Nicolas al pasar a su lado a grandes zancadas.

—Nunca… —susurró Darien sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

Se preguntó si le gustaría el loro tan parlanchín que le había comprado en Londres. Mina le había dicho que se podía quedar con Haddock, pero ella no había querido aceptarlo porque los hijos de su hermana le tenían mucho cariño al loro.

Serena se sentía segura y feliz. Más tarde, cuando Darien y ella estuvieran solos, le diría que su segundo hijo estaba ya de camino. Sabía que él estaría tan contento con la noticia como ella misma.

Endymion pidió que lo dejaran en el suelo para poder ir a ver el castillo de arena que Poppy y sus hermanos estaban construyendo. Serena miró a Nicolas, que estaba abrazado a Rei mientras sus dos hijos hacían lo propio con las perneras de los pantalones de su padre. Malaquite le estaba dando a Mina el juego de llaves de un coche y no hacía más que bromear sobre un vehículo suyo que ella había estrellado. Serena sonrió. Adoraba el hecho de tener un marido tan maravilloso y una familia tan cariñosa y cercana con la que compartirlo todo…

Fin

**Hola, y que tal les pareció la historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... la mala noticia es que no voy a poder subir mas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo porque mi compu junto con todos mis libros murió .. UUAAAAAA! :(, así que mientras tanto no podré subir una nueva historia, lo siento chicas un beso a todas y espero que nos leamos pronto un beso. Isa XD**


End file.
